Sarada: The Legendary Super Saiyan
by JimmyHall24
Summary: It took her 22 years, but she arrived on Earth. Adopted by Goku and Chi-Chi, can Sarada become the Legendary Super Saiyan she was meant to be? How will she fare against the likes of Frieza, Cell, Buu and other villains? There is only one way to find out. By clicking this story! Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. It belongs to God Emperor Akira Toriyama
1. Chapter 1

**I have been inspired by several Dragon Ball Z fics. Making me want to write several of my own! I'll try too eventually, but let's start off with this one! A female Broly fic. Instead of being born on the same day as Goku though she was born two years before. Everything will be explained at the start! Just give it a try! I haven't seen it done before. If you like it, please leave a review. Favorite it! Also, I've been corrupted by TFS Dragon Ball Z. So, if some of the scenes or dialogue reminds you of that, well please don't jump down my throat because of it. By the way! At the end of this chapter you'll find a few of the fics that inspired me. Please go and read them if you haven't already! Okay so I started writing this on the 20** **th** **of January and just now on the 23** **rd** **I learned that a female LSSJ appears in the new super trailer. My theory is that she is the "Broly" of Cabba's universe.**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I wish I did, but I don't.**

 **Now how about we hit that theme song! Rock the Dragon!**

 **-START-**

 **Year: Age 736. Location: Planet Vegeta.**

Paragus, a proud saiyan warrior who had been through numerous battles and conquered many worlds in the name of King Vegeta (he usually like to pretend Frieza didn't even exist), but now he was working quickly to prepare a space pod meant specifically for his daughter. The light of his life. She was two years old and he was likely the only one alive knowing she existed. His wife hadn't wanted their baby to be quickly sent off to likely die on some planet. Okara had also been a proud warrior and she had also been a part of his squad back in the day. She was younger than him by a decade but was born with a rare condition that made it hard to carry children to term. They had tried twice and both had perished before they were born which had caused the strong warrior woman to sink into a depression.

It had taken months but he had managed to coax her out of it and after he had she demanded they try one more time. He had been hesitant, firmly telling her that she didn't need to bare him offspring. He loved her anyway. She had responded by kneeing him in the stomach before pulling him into the fiercest kiss that he had ever experienced. She was quite stubborn. He had once offered that they could try to use an incubation chamber, like most Saiyan mothers. Even a non-fighter like his friend's wife, had used one. Okara had said no of course, she was stubborn like that, which made him love her even more.

Everything had been going well, she had been able to carry the baby to complete term. It had taken a lot out of her to have their beautiful daughter. Who he had named after his mother, Sarada. Okara had been able to hold the crying infant for a few minutes. Paragus had been forced to watch as his mate, his wife, die. She had told him something strange before dying though.

"She's special." Okara had said, "Destined for great things… I can feel it Paragus."

Tears had run down from his right eye, his only eye, as Okara passed on. After telling Sarada how sorry she was for not being strong enough to be there. To watch her daughter, grow up.

His mate had been right about Sarada. She was special. Okara had a power level of 3,780. His own power level at the time had been 4,920. After preparing his mate's body for rest, he had finally given into his curiosity over his daughter's power level. So, like most Saiyan parents he had went to check it, entering the room his daughter was sleeping in, still sleeping after the milk he had given her. He had put his scouter on and activated it.

He ended up dropping the device in shock.

The scouter must have been off. Broken. Malfunctioning. Maybe he had even forgot how to count correctly.

His little girl's power level was 10,000. She had been born with a power level higher than most Saiyan adults reached throughout their lives! After the shock wore off he felt fear. He knew that the royal family would feel threatened by his daughter. Instead of raising her as a proud warrior who might be able to challenge Frieza, King Vegeta would likely order his daughter be put to death.

He couldn't let that happen. Keeping his daughter secret was easier than one might suspect. No one really visited his home on the planet since he had told his friends that Okara had died along with the child. King Vegeta had even gave his condolences in private and had told him that he didn't need to take missions anymore if he didn't want too, and that he was always welcomed in the palace.

If only the King knew.

So why was the old Saiyan warrior panicking? Why had he spent two minutes creating a message while putting on the visage of a calm and level headed man? Because his friend Bardock had returned a mission. Alone and battered. He had run into Paragus right before he had charged into a popular Saiyan bar and told the others that Frieza was coming to kill them all. The Saiyans had laughed and claimed the man had finally got insane. As if they had the right to say such a thing about one of the strongest Saiyan warriors alive. A man who literally took on suicide missions and came out on the other end. Hurt, but alive. He also usually brought his squad out on the other end. So, it had been a surprise to see him alone and still beat up.

Paragus had stopped his friend and asked him what was going on. Where was Tora? Fasha? The other members of his squad? Paragus had forgot their names, but Bardock had been too worked up to care.

Bardock had told him how one of Frieza's top men had ambushed his squad on Planet Meat. That the mission had been a set up from the start. Dodoria, apparently, the leader of the elite alien squad that had taken Bardock's team down, had laughed as he told him that Frieza was going to put the Saiyans down. Wipe them off the face of the universe.

Bardock had run off before he could be questioned further. Paragus had quickly took off into the sky and flew home as fast as he could to prepare the single pod he owned. He had to at least save Kassava. He knew exactly where he was going to send her too. To Earth, a faraway planet that Frieza would hopefully never go too. He had first heard about the planet when he had visited Bardock's son, Kakarot. Being a respected warrior the old scientists had been happy to tell him where the boy was being sent. Maybe his daughter and Kakarot would find each other one day and become comrades.

Or mates.

He had packed several different types of battle armor she could wear when she got older, a case of scouters, and other things that she would find useful one day. Even several pictures of him and Okara. Videos of them that he had taken on Okara's request. He suspected now because she knew she wouldn't survive the birth and wanted something for her daughter to remember her by.

After finally getting the pod ready he went over and picked up his two-year-old daughter who was wearing a toddler version of the specialized battle armor he wore. (Of course, like all battle armor it would still be able to fit her as an adult because of its stretchiness) He held her at eye level. She was looking at him with sad black eyes as if she could understand what was going on. She probably could. Ever since she could walk she had been practicing her punches and kicks after she had seen him training one day.

He carried Sarada over to the pod, picking up a golden circlet that would grow with his daughter. He placed it on her head causing Sarada to blink and reach up to touch her crown.

"It's for your protection Sarada." Paragus told her. "To suppress your power until the time is right."

He checked her power level on the scouter, letting out a sigh of relief once it turned up to be 800 instead of 10,000. It would have to be good enough until she was older and able to fight to protect herself fully.

Sarada reached out and touched his face. Father and daughter stared at each other silently for a few seconds before Paragus opened the specialized pod he had been building for two years. He had thought that King Vegeta would eventually find out about his daughter and try to kill her. The pod would carry Sarada to safety while he made a stand to hold them off until she was far away.

He never suspected Frieza would turn around and stab them in the back by doing to them what the Saiyans went around doing in his name. Genocide. Total annihilation of the Saiyan Race.

"Father." Sarada's young childish voice drew his attention back to her, "Love … you."

"I love you too Sarada." The old Saiyan warrior hugged his toddler close for the last time, "Grow strong and remember, you are a Saiyan. I have no doubt you will become a great warrior one day. It's in your blood." Paragus smiled at the bright look in Sarada's eyes at the mention of being a great warrior. Paragus placed her inside the pod, his daughter's black eyes never leaving him, he noticed tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile, "Be strong Sarada!" He encouraged, while setting a black cube in between Sarada's legs. It was the recording device that would play when someone touched it. Paragus then closed the pod.

Sarada wiped her face and laid back in the comfortable seat. Her eyes remaining on her father as the purple sleeping gas filled the pod. Sleep slowly won the battle with Sarada and her eyes closed. What would likely be the last time she saw her father. His smiling face forever etched in her memory.

Paragus worked swiftly, the ceiling slowly opened. The launch button on the control panel popped up, the saiyan warrior pressed down on it with his right hand. He watched as the space pod took off into the air, quickly leaving Planet Vegeta's atmosphere.

Sarada was far away when Frieza arrived, which would not happen for another twenty minutes. Paragus used this time to spread the word, telling any who would listen what Bardock told him. Most laughed and said the old Saiyan had finally snapped, but the old warrior could tell he reached some of them. He could tell which ones he reached because they were the ones that took off into the sky, likely attempting to reach pods or other forms of space flight that they had here on the planet.

Paragus was standing on top of a building and staring up at the sky when suddenly something caught his attention, a familiar voice.

"FRIEZA!" Paragus turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw Bardock take off into the sky. It was clear to the older man what Bardock was going to do, even though it was futile.

"Okara." Paragus said, his gaze moving down to his boots, "I hope to see you soon." Paragus began to power up, he tilted his head back and let loose a yell that frightened nearby Saiyans. Soon he was taking off into the sky behind Bardock. Resolute and ready to meet his fate.

Whatever it may be.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Date: 758, May. Planet: Earth. 22 years later. Current Time: 10:35 A.M**

"Happy Birthday Gohan!" Chi-Chi squealed causing baby Gohan to laugh and clap his hands which caused Goku and the Ox-King to laugh a long with the baby. It was Gohan's first birthday and he was happy as could be. Chi-Chi smiled and told her father to keep an eye on Gohan while she went to finish the cake.

Goku was also happy as could be. He was still training every day and Piccolo had not tried to take over the world again. Life was good! In fact, maybe he could go fishing later for dinner, after Gohan's party of course. One thing that Goku was not happy about though was Chi-Chi being against him training Gohan when he got old enough. He didn't really understand her reasoning! Had she not been a fighter? Why was she so against Gohan learning to defend himself? What if Piccolo came around and attacked them? Or some other villain.

Best not worry about that right now.

Goku's father in law, Ox-King, was keeping Gohan entertained with silly faces while Chi-Chi was finishing up the cake she had been baking for their son. The strongest man on Earth got to his feet and went into the kitchen to see if there was anything he could do to help, or maybe he could talk Chi-Chi into giving him just a tiny piece of cake! The thought brought a grin to his face. His grin turn into a loving smile as he saw his wife spreading icing onto the chocolate cake.

"Don't even think about it Goku." Chi-Chi said in a warning tone without even turning to look, she just knew her loveable husband had come into the kitchen and was likely going to ask for some of Gohan's birthday cake.

Call it a woman's intuition.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chi-Chi." Goku said innocently while scratching the side of his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

Chi-Chi scoffed before giving Goku an affectionate look over her shoulder, "You can wait just a few more minutes Goku." She told him before turning back to the cake, humming as she placed another spoonful of chocolate icing onto the cake before spreading it around.

Goku pouted and folded his arms over his chest, turning to go sulk in the living room. His mood shifted though when he saw Gohan jumping up and down with a teddy bear in his arms. The Ox-King must have bought it as one of Gohan's presents. Seeing his son happy caused Goku to grin once more.

An hour passed and the family helped themselves to the delicious cake that Chi-Chi had prepared, Gohan getting more of it on his face then in his mouth. Which caused the boy's mother to fuss over him and wipe his face with a wet cloth. Goku had already eaten two big pieces of cake and was now devouring a bowl of rice while watching his wife chide Gohan over being messy which caused the little boy to laugh in response. He laughed as Gohan picked up a handful of cake and tossed it at Chi-Chi causing the woman to shriek about her son growing up to be some sort of hooligan. (Whatever that meant. Goku didn't know.)

Ox-King tried to calm his daughter down while Gohan continued to laugh, it was enough to almost make Goku laugh. Except he remembered the last time he laughed at Chi-Chi. They needed a new frying pan after that. The memory caused the world's strongest man to touch the back of his head just to make sure the lump was gone. He'd rather have a rematch with Piccolo than deal with an angry Chi-Chi! At least he had a chance of beating Piccolo, heck he's done it already! Just then Goku felt something hit his nose causing him to come back to reality, his hands shooting to his nose.

"Ow!" Goku blinked and saw Chi-Chi giving him a disapproving look, "What is it Chi-Chi?"

"I asked if you'd go and get some more firewood." Chi-Chi folded her arms over her chest, "We are running a bit low. I asked Dad to go out and check while you were in la la land."

"Sure Chi-Chi!" Goku exclaimed with a grin, "I'll get right on it." He got up and ruffled Gohan's hair causing the child to flail his arms around, "Be back soon!" He turned and rushed out the front door into the yard. Leaving Chi-Chi behind to just shake her head and pick Gohan up, deciding it was time for the birthday boy to have a bath. Goku rushed off into nearby forest, searching for the right tree to bring home. He hopped up into one of the trees and jumped from branch to branch while he searched, he was also taking his time because he enjoyed the fresh air and there was no rush in getting back home.

While he was keeping an eye out for just the right tree he was also thinking of reasons he could use to try and convince Chi-Chi to let him train Gohan when he got a little older, the world was a dangerous place. Goku learned that at the age of 12 when Bulma showed up and took him away on his first adventure to find the Dragon Balls. If there was one thing he had learned throughout the years and his multiple adventures, it was that bad people were always going to be around. In the world, there were good people and bad people. How many times was he in a fight that the fate of the world hung in the balance? Or his life, or his friends' lives. The Red Ribbon Army, how many lives had they taken before he ran into them? King Piccolo, had killed his friends. Had planned on taking over the world, and would have too. Had he not stopped him. Same could be said about King Piccolo's son, Piccolo Jr.

Goku stopped on a tree branch and stared down at the ground, a sad look in his eyes. He loved his family more than anything in the whole world and all he wanted was for them to be safe. It saddened him that Chi-Chi could not see that Gohan could use some training. Goku was not always going to be around. Contrary to what some people might believe he wasn't a complete idiot. He might not have had a real education growing up, and he may have been ignorant to somethings at certain moments in time but he was not an idiot.

He was also not blind to the fact that he may have enemies out there, who would not hesitate to use Gohan against him. Who would not hesitate to kill Gohan, Chi-Chi, and the Ox-King just to get some kind of revenge on him. There was also the fact that they were currently in possession of the four-star dragon ball. He had seen firsthand what the Red Ribbon Army would do in their quest to gather them. Then there was the man they had sent after him, Tao Pai Pai.

Maybe he could explain these things to Chi-Chi? It was worth a shot after all. It wasn't like he didn't want Gohan to study! He'd be proud of his son if he became a scientist or inventor like Bulma, but just because he was a scientist or something didn't mean he couldn't know martial arts. He could be both! Grinning with this idea in mind he set about looking for the right tree to 'cut' down and take home.

Meanwhile as Goku was taking his time in looking for a tree, and thinking about ways he could convince his slightly crazy wife to let him train their son once he was old enough to learn martial arts. A certain little girl was arriving at Earth, 22 years late. The space pod's onboard computer chirped in a feminine voice, "Saiyan presence identified, changing course to accommodate." The pod changed its course to land within a five-mile radius of Goku's current location. Paragus had made sure the pod would be able to scan for Saiyan life forms, since they would hopefully recognize the pod and come to help his child.

Whereas most space pods that the Saiyan's used were white with a red window, the one Paragus had crafted was black with a light blue window. It had been state of the art technology at the time which helped it survive the travel through a dimension that shot the pod threw time. After 22 years, it escaped the dimension just past Jupiter and continued its original course to Earth. The pod entered Earth's atmosphere causing a high-pitched whistling sound as it headed straight for the ground.

Goku was just about to punch down a tree when he heard a whistling sound followed up a few seconds later by a loud crashing sound. The strongest man on Earth stumbled a little and looked in the direction the crashing sound came from, deciding he should check it out. Since it could be a threat of some kind.

"Nimbus!" He shouted and a few seconds later the familiar yellow cloud shot down from the sky and floated in front of Goku, he jumped onto his faithful cloud and it took off into the sky. Now that he was up in the air he could see more clearly, his jaw hung down comically and his eyes bugged out at the sight of the huge hole in the ground.

"What in the world?!" He shouted and guided the Nimbus closer, once he was just over the massive hole he saw a black sphere down below. Curious he guided the cloud down to get a closer look. The thing had destroyed a lot of the trees on impact. It destroyed pretty much everything around it on impact yet the thing didn't look like it had a scratch on it.

Goku jumped off the Nimbus once he was close enough to the ground, landing on his feet near the edge of the newly made hole in the ground. He peered down at the black sphere for a few more seconds before deciding to try and sense if the thing had any ki. His eyes widened in shock at the large amount coming from the sphere, he got into a defensive stance ready for the thing to jump out and attack.

Minutes passed as Goku stood there looking like an idiot to a pair of passing birds.

Once he realized that the thing was not going to leap out of the hole and attack him Goku dropped his stance and rubbed the back of his head while laughing. A thought hit him like Master Roshi's Kamehameha. Maybe there was something inside of the sphere! Like how Bulma had stuff in those capsules she always carried around! Preparing himself for a fight that he didn't know for sure if he'd be able to win, Goku slid down into the hole and approached the sphere, moving around to where the light blue window was so he could see inside of it.

What he saw was an adorable toddler with a full head of hair, long spiky black hair. Short bangs framing the child's face and he could also see that the toddler was wearing head gear, a crown maybe? The toddler was also wearing some strange kind of outfit. Was it armor? There was also some kind of cube device in between its legs. Was this child the source of the large Ki he felt? It didn't matter. He couldn't just leave the child here. He was going to have to carry this pod home and try to find a way to open it up. Goku bent down to pick the pod up.

It didn't budge.

Goku narrowed his eyes and flared his Ki, now he could pick the pod up and hold it above his head with great effort. It weighed more than the trees he usually carried home! He had to hurry or else he might end up dropping the sphere.

"Nimbus!" Goku shouts that ends with a grunt because of the effort he was putting into holding the pod up, he managed to get on the yellow cloud that appeared seconds later. Quickly guiding the Nimbus back home. Man, he couldn't wait to see Chi-Chi's face!

 **-Meanwhile back at Goku's house-**

Chi-Chi was growing annoyed, her father had left to go back home, leaving her to wait for her husband after putting Gohan down for a nap. Seriously how long did it take to bring some firewood home? He must be taking his time on purpose! She shook her head and went into the kitchen to see if anything else needed cleaning. She was also feeling frustrated with her father. He had brought up the subject of teaching Gohan a few moves he knew when the boy got older. She didn't want her baby boy to be a fighter. She wanted him to grow up and be a great scholar. To cure diseases maybe, or discover some new breakthrough in the science field. Maybe even invent something life changing. If only she could get her father to understand that. She knew Goku still wanted to train him one day but was keeping silent on it for now.

Chi-Chi entered the living room just in time to hear a loud thud outside and Gokus' voice shouting for her, she quickly rushed outside. Ready to question on what took Goku so long to chop down a tree and bring it home. Her eyes widened with shock at the sight of her husband standing next to a black sphere like object. Goku was hunched over and panting.

"Whoosh! That thing is heavy!" Goku exclaimed before straightening up and smiling at Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi! Come here and look inside!"

Chi-Chi gave Goku a skecptical look, deciding to humor her husband and hold back her questions for now. She walked over and peered in through the light blue window. Seeing the adorable toddler inside, but unlike when Goku looked in earlier. The toddler was awake and peering at Chi-Chi curiously. Holding the black cube in her hands. Chi-Chi stepped back in shock before looking at Goku.

"Goku that child is awake! We need to get it out!" Chi-Chi shouted. She set about looking for some kind of open button while Goku peered in through the window again to see the toddler who was looking around as if searching for something. (Quick little note here. Chi-Chi said it because she can't really tell the gender.)

The toddler finally found the right button, remembering her father pressing the button before stepping back to let the pod close. She pressed the button causing the pod's door to slowly lower itself down. Once it was completely down the strange woman reached in and plucked her out. The toddler allowed this, blinking at the woman who had picked her up.

It was then Chi-Chi and Goku realized that the child Chi-Chi was holding was wearing some strange colorful armor and had a brown tail around its waist like a furry belt. The two stared in shock at the sight. The toddler uncurled her tail from around her waist and let it hang down, swaying slightly.

"A tail?" Chi-Chi muttered, her brain unwilling to believe what her eyes told her. She thought only her husband and son had tails! Goku's had his removed for good. She figured it was a genetics thing! Like how Bulma and Launch had blue hair. Goku was too busy staring at the child's tail, ignoring said child as she held up the black cube. Trying to get one of the adults to notice.

Saiyans could be real impatient sometimes.

"Look!" The toddler demanded in her childish voice. Eyes narrowed at the two who finally got over their shock and realized that the child was trying to show them something.

Goku hesitantly reached out and took the black cube from the child, he met her stare while his thumb accidentally brushed over the button which caused a holographic figure to appear above the cube. The figure was a man wearing a similar outfit that the toddler was currently wearing. Except he also had on a matching pair of purple boots and gloves. He also had a tail wrapped around his waist. His hair was black and spikey, sticking up and angled back. He also only had one eye and a scar covering where his left eye used to be. He also had a thick black moustache.

" _If you are seeing this then you are the one who has found my daughter, Sarada. I need to be quick but I guess you deserve a little back story. My name is Paragus. My daughter and I are members of a race of warriors called Saiyans. We are a proud race. Were, I suppose is the better word. If you are seeing this then my daughter is likely one of the last Saiyans alive. I ask … No I beg of you to please take care of Sarada. Heh, if you knew about our people than you'd realize how much it pains me to say that. We Saiyans have a fierce pride. The creature that is likely responsible for our destruction is a being of immense power known as Frieza. How do I know this? A good friend of mine told me. I met him while he just came back from a mission. He was completely battered, his armor broken. His squad dead. A group of elites sent by Frieza had killed them. Bardock survived by the skin of his teeth. Bardock has never lied to me and I know for a fact he would not lie about something of this magnitude. Frieza fears us. He fears our power. We Saiyans have a legend. Heh, a bed time story if you will. Of a powerful Saiyan warrior known as the legendary Super Saiyan. You see Frieza fears that one day a Saiyan would reach this power. We Saiyans get stronger after every fight. It is possible that one day a warrior of ours would reach this level. My friend Bardock is what we would call a low-class warrior. Yet his current power is near enough to rival our King. Because he took the hard missions, with suicidal odds and always came out the other end. His son, Kakarot has also been sent to the planet. I hope Sarada and Kakarot meet." The man shakes his head, "Frieza was right to fear us. You see my daughter is special. When Saiyans are born, we check their power levels to see what class to fit them in. My daughter was born with a power level of 10,000. Something that has never happened before as far as I know. I believe my daughter is possibly a Super Saiyan." Paragus paused before sighing, "It doesn't matter … Just please take care of her as if she was your own … and Sarada if you are seeing this. I love you and no matter what, I'm proud of you."_

The holographic image froze.

Sarada stared at the image with a sad look in her dark eyes, her tail drooping.

Chi-Chi and Goku were in absolute shock. Chi-Chi almost fainted, the fact she was holding the alien baby was the number one thing that kept her up right, plus the fact her husband might be an alien as well.

Goku swallowed nervously before laughing awkwardly, "Well … Isn't that something?!"

 **-END-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to post the fanfictions that inspired me at the end of last chapter. Oops. Also, I currently have three other Dragon Ball Z ideas. Tell me which you think I should do a long with this one. Gohan's twin sister who is more Saiyan like in personality or perhaps a twin brother? Or a OC son of Vegeta that is full blooded Saiyan. I also have a Female G!P Kakarot idea in mind. Or maybe just a good old fashion Goku's twin sister who doesn't hit her head. Maybe she also lands on a different part of Earth and they meet up when Goku and Bulma are hunting for the dragon balls. I also thank those who have favorited and if you want to drop an idea or two. Leave them in a review or PM me! / To let everyone know I have recently picked up Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Let me tell you.. I really want to write a fic based on that game. xD**

 **Fanfictions that inspired me.**

 **Tales of the Monkey Queen by: SSVCloud**

 **Chidori the Fighter By: mksfroogle**

 **The Prince Ascendant By: Hagunemnon**

 **A Father's Love By: ScatteredThoughts3**

 **The Bardock Effect By: Hagunemnon**

 **Never a Hero By: NeonZangetsu**

 **Give these six fanfictions a read if you haven't already!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Now how about we Rock the Dragon?**

 **-START-**

Three years had passed since Sarada came into the Son family's lives. It had taken a while for the shock to wear off that Sarada was an alien and apparently so was Goku. After the shock, had worn off, Goku had moved Sarada's space pod into Grandpa Gohan's shack. The Earth raised Saiyan also realized that when they took off Sarada's crown that her Ki had steadily risen until it was more than Goku had ever sensed before. Chi-Chi and Goku decided that they would adopt the little Saiyan girl. They already had one child how hard would it be to raise two?

They soon realized the difference in raising a full blooded Saiyan child and an apparently half-blooded Saiyan child.

Sarada was always active. Never setting still for long unless there was food in front of her to keep her. She would always go outside at seemingly random times and practice a set of punches and kicks that she had seen her father do multiple times on Planet Vegeta. She was a wild child, sometimes a bit of a bully to Gohan. When the younger child would cry, she would scowl and call him weak. She had been scolded quite a few times trying to "toughen" him up. She did secretly enjoy spending time with Gohan and eventually fell into the role of protective big sister.

Although she still tried to toughen him up sometimes. Trying extra careful to not get caught.

Goku had been surprised when he exited the house early one morning to find Sarada punching and kicking the air, as if fighting an invisible opponent. He had watched her from a critical stand point as a martial art master watching a promising pupil. This had been about a year after Sarada dropped into their lives. Goku had known from the start that the Saiyan girl's Ki was off the charts, the crown she had been wearing had suppressed it. Most of it, but even then, her Ki signature had been bigger than anyone Goku had ever sensed.

Yet that didn't mean much if she didn't know how to properly fight, plus she was just three years old at the time. Against untrained opponents she would destroy them, but even though her Ki was larger than Goku's. He could probably take her in a fight because of his experience and age.

So later that night after Sarada and Gohan had went to bed, Goku was drying the dishes as Chi-Chi washed. He had brought up training Sarada, bracing himself for a flat-out refusal but Chi-Chi had surprised him. While Chi-Chi had grown to love the little girl like she was her own daughter, she wasn't as gung-ho about Sarada getting an education as she was Gohan. Chi-Chi had giggled and suggested that maybe Sarada would become the world champion like Goku had when he beat Piccolo Jr at the martial arts tournament.

The very next day Goku had offered to train Sarada, she had glanced at him suspiciously before agreeing. Her suspicion had melted away to glee and excitement as they trained. Goku had set about training her in a mixture of styles he had learned from Master Roshi and Kami. Teaching her exercises, meditation, and how to not only sense Ki but to suppress hers. As the years passed, Goku found himself growing stronger after each spar with Sarada. The little girl always fought hard, never giving less than one hundred percent. He had waited until she was three before deciding to spar with her. He hadn't taken it seriously which turned out to be a mistake when Sarada ended up jumping into the air before kicking Goku in the face with both feet, sending him flying into a tree. Sarada had pointed and laughed at the man's misfortune, eventually Goku started laughing too.

Presently however Sarada was inside Grandpa Gohan's shack, holding one of the scouters her father, Paragus, had packed for her. She was curious to how much stronger she had gotten. The scouter had a blue lens. She stopped suppressing her Ki so the scouter could get an accurate reading. Pressing the button and aiming the device at herself, she waited for a few seconds before checking the number. The scouter told her that her power level was now 10,045. Her left hand, the one not holding the scouter, clenched into a fist. 45?! That, was it?! That was practically nothing! Her power had barely increased at all! It made her want to destroy something but she remembered Goku's teachings. So, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She turned the scouter off and placed it back in the case with the others and put the case back into her space pod. She exited the little shack that her pod resided in and began suppressing her power level like her adopted father had taught her.

Her dark eyes took in the front yard of her adopted family's house and noticed her adopted little brother Gohan was not in the yard like he had been just a few minutes ago.

"Gohan!" She shouted and waited for a few seconds, no response. She closed her eyes, she could practically hear the screech of her adopted mother now. Her adopted father was likely still out gathering firewood so it was up to her to find her little brother. She slowly ascended into the sky before flying in the direction of the woods, her little brother was a curious sort and had likely wandered to far before realizing he was lost.

"Gohan!" She shouted again, hoping the boy heard her.

 **-Meanwhile on a random farm somewhere on Earth-**

Jim-Bob wasn't having a good day. His wife had left him and taken the kids with her. Now she was hounding him for child support and he was likely to end up in jail soon because he didn't feel like she needed it since she left him for some actor named Tommy Cage. That guy was loaded! Jim-Bob grumbled as he picked up another stack of hay and put it onto the bed of his truck when he suddenly heard a strange sound which caused him to look up and see what appeared to be a meteorite fall and crash in the fields a few miles away.

"Fuck!" Jim-Bob shouted as he angrily climbed into the driver seat of his truck, "Just my damn luck!" He started the engine and put the truck into drive. If it wasn't one thing it was something else! It was like there was some cruel god out there that was making his life a living hell. As he grew closer to where the meteorite landed, he noticed how large of a crater it caused, making him slap the steering wheel in frustration. He stopped the truck once he was close enough and killed the engine. He opened the door and slid out of the truck with his Winchester 1866 lever-action rifle in hand, he slowly approached the edge of the crater.

Jim-Bob's mouth opened in shock at the sight, what was in the crater was not a meteor at all! It was a steel-ball of some kind! Was it one of those UFOs that people like Vesse Jentura talked about on the television? He almost dropped his rifle when the steel-ball opened. He took several steps back, not seeing the man that stepped out of it. Jim-Bob turned and ran back to his truck, he had to get out of here and contact the sheriff!

Meanwhile down in the crater, a proud Saiyan warrior named Raditz was exiting his space pod. He ascended into the air, looking around as he did so. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that Kakarot had failed in his mission to purge this planet which caused Raditz to get a little angry and annoyed. He didn't even notice the farmer loading his rifle. The man was not a threat to him so why should he pay him any attention?

It shouldn't have been too difficult. The species on this planet were pathetically weak! Why hadn't his little brother completed his mission? Had something happened?

…

Was his brother dead? Raditz brought his hand up and tapped his scouter, searching for power levels the scouter turned its attention to the closest one. A human with some kind of weapon pointed at him. It looked like an ancient type of rifle. This was going to be fun.

"Heh." Raditz chuckled and took a step forward, "Isn't this just adorable? What do you think you're going to do with that thing?" Raditz privately noticed that the man's power level was 5. Pathetic.

"Now you listen here fella! You are on private property!" Jim-Bob shouted at the alien, readying his rifle. 'Heh. Genius Jim-Bob. Genius!' He thought smugly. Maybe he'd be able to sell the alien to science or something.

"You know I had planned on letting you live." Raditz said casually while raising his right hand, his palm facing Jim-Bob. "But I don't like your to-." The Saiyan was cut off as Jim-Bob fired his rifle. The bullet sped towards the alien warrior but he was able to casually catch object before flicking it back at the human, sending it straight through Jim-Bob's head. Killing him instantly.

Ignoring the corpse Raditz activated his scouter again and searched for the highest power level. Once the scouter was locked on, the result caused him to sigh at how low it was. Barely above 300. They would have to work on that. First thing was first though he had to confront his baby brother and find out why he hadn't succeeded in his mission. Raditz took to the sky, covering himself with Ki. He shot across the sky at high speeds. Pushing himself to go faster, the faster he got to Kakarot the quicker they could leave and reunite with Vegeta and Nappa to finish that job.

"Prepare yourself Kakarot!" He shouted.

 **-Meanwhile as this was happening-**

"Daddy! Mommy! Sarada!" Gohan screamed as he ran through the woods crying. Not realizing that he was traveling further into the forest, "Help me!"

Gohan had not meant to wander far! Honestly! A butterfly had gotten his attention and he thought it was pretty. He had felt the urge to follow it, but unfortunately for him he couldn't keep up with the beautiful creature. When he realized that he was stuck in the middle of the woods it had caused him to panic and run deeper into the thicket. Now here he was. Lost and scared, wanting his family to find him! He'd never leave again! If only he had listened to his mother when she told him to stay in the yard!

"Sarada! Mommy!" Gohan screamed once more. Tears rolling down his cheeks as his screams turned into whimpers, "Daddy." The little four-year-old boy sunk to the ground and curled up into a ball on the forest floor. Hopelessness filled the little boy as he laid there and cried. He just wanted to be home, with his books! His mom's amazing cooking! His father's cheerful smile! His sister's grumblings as their mother tried to get her to put on a dress. The image caused Gohan to briefly stop crying, instead he giggled at the mental image.

Gohan was so lost in his own little world of brief happiness that he didn't notice the large sabertooth cat stalk out of the bushes and quietly creep up on him. In fact, the little boy didn't realize that a dangerous predator was creeping up on him until the sabertooth cat was directly standing over him, sniffing the half-saiyan. Trying to decide if the boy was worth eating or not. Realizing that he was in danger of getting eaten, Gohan did what his books always said when in contact with a dangerous animal. Play dead! So, that is what he did, holding his breath and laying absolutely still. The sabertooth cat looked around confused before licking Gohan's face, tasting him. The Half-Saiyan boy held down the urge to giggle at the rough tongue that touched his cheek. The tiger then grabbed Gohan's hat, which had the four-star dragon ball on it, and runs away with it in his mouth.

Gohan gets up quickly after feeling the sabertooth tiger take his hat, this caused him to start crying again. It wasn't a cry of sadness but one of anger, yet tears still streamed down his chubby cheeks.

"Give that back!" Gohan started chasing after the tiger, "My daddy gave me that!"

Gohan unknowingly tapped into his hidden power, easily keeping up with the sabertooth tiger that was bewildered that the creature could keep up with it. The sabertooth ran faster, using every trick it new to escape from the thing chasing it. The tiger went through bushes, around the trees and over large rocks yet it wasn't enough. Gohan was still hot on his trail, even though he was still crying. The little boy knew that the ball that was on his hat was really important to his father and he had trusted it to him! … Plus, Gohan liked his hat! His mommy had made it for him last year for his birthday! Mommy tried to tell him that his daddy had made it but Gohan wasn't dumb. Mommy had made the hat for Daddy. So, Daddy could give it to him as a birthday present.

Meanwhile Sarada landed in the clearing that Gohan had been in just a few minutes before, she sniffed the air while looking down at some fresh tracks in the soft dirt. She looked in the direction Gohan had chased after the sabertooth tiger in. Easily spotting how the tree limbs and bushes had been stepped on and damaged.

"Gohan!" She shouted before following the fresh trail, not noticing her adopted father who was standing up in a nearby tree with a smile on his face. Goku had quickly come in search of his kids when Chi-Chi told him they were missing, but he wanted to see how this would play out. He'd swoop in if necessary!

Back with Gohan and the sabertooth tiger, Gohan was gaining on the tiger while unknowingly increasing his Ki output which made it easier for Sarada to track him. Just then the tiger takes a sharp turn. Gohan was unable to stop in time so he went through some bushes and over a cliff. Letting out a brief scream before fainting.

…

Gohan woke up and realized that he was in fact not dead. His tail had saved his life! He was upside down and just a few inches from the ground. He paled a little. It was hard to come to terms with how close he came to death! Literally inches from it. Would his family have found his body? Would they forever wonder what had happened to him? He pushed those thoughts down, he uncurled his tail from around the branch and ended up falling the few inches. He quickly maneuvered himself to land on his back.

"Oof." Gohan groaned before getting back to his feet. Sniffling as he ran his hand through his hair. His parents would be upset that he lost his hat. Stupid tiger!

He looked over at the river and decided to try and cross it. Luckily for him there were some stones to help him across! Or so he thought. It was very difficult just to get on one of the things. Gohan panted a little after finally getting onto the stone. He almost began crying again as he whimpered for his family. Gohan wiped his eyes with his sleeve before summoning up the courage his older sister instilled in him and found that it was much easier to get across the rest of the stones to get to the other side of the river. Something caught his attention and a wide smile made its way onto his face at the sight of a pretty blue bird that was roosting on a log that was hanging over the river.

 **-While Gohan was trying to figure out how to get up on the log, Sarada had found the sabertooth tiger-**

She landed nearby with her arms folded over her chest. Her black eyes glued to the animal that had her little brother's hat in its mouth. Luckily, she didn't see blood on the beast so she assumed Gohan was still alive, he had just lost his hat. Still, she knew how much the hat meant to the boy so she would retrieve it before continuing her search for him. The Saiyan girl took a few steps forward while lowering her arms back down to her sides. The sabertooth tiger growled in warning but she paid it no mind. This creature was no threat to a Saiyan warrior like her! But still the prospect of the upcoming conflict made her blood sing, even though it would probably be over in one move.

"Listen well you dumb beast." She said with a growl in her voice, matching the tiger's, "Drop the hat and you will get to live to see another day."

The sabertooth tiger dropped the hat and got into a crouch, it quickly lunged forward trying to bite the girl's throat. Sarada dodged to the left almost lazily. She continued to dodge the tiger's lunges a few more times before lashing out with a snap kick that ended with the flat of her boot covered foot to connect with the side of the tiger. Sending it flying into a tree causing it to whimper and limp away further into the woods.

Deciding that the creature was not worth killing she quickly went over to Gohan's hat and picked it up. After making sure the dragon ball was secure to the top of the hat, she took to the sky again. Looking over into the distance she saw her adopted father on top of the flying nimbus, he suddenly took a sharp dive forward. Maybe he had saw Gohan?

Goku did see Gohan, well in fairness he had heard him first. He had been watching Sarada until he heard the faint voice of his son. After following the sound of his son's voice, he saw Gohan in the river down below clinging to a log as it traveled downstream quickly, banging against rocks as it went. Screaming all the while for his mother, father, and sister. Pleading for them to come and rescue him.

"Gohan!" He shouted, trying to get the boy's attention. Gohan looked up and his eyes lit up with delight at the sight of his father. Calming down almost immediately now that his father was here.

The world's strongest man guided the flying nimbus closer to Gohan, he reached down to try and grab him before noticing a small cave that river was running into. He quickly guided the nimbus back up into the air. If he hadn't then he would have become very close with the rock wall. He flies up as fast as the nimbus can go to get over the large plateau and once he did, cold fear stabbed into him as he realized that the cave had ended with a waterfall. He saw the log falling and raced down in an attempt to grab Gohan only to find that his son was nowhere near the log at all! Goku blinked in confusion before he heard the terrify cries of his son above him. He looked up and saw that Sarada was holding Gohan and had placed his hat back on his head. The four-year-old was clinging to his older sister fiercely. His tiny arms around her neck.

If one looked close enough they could see the Saiyan girl's face was slowly turning blue. Her little brother had a strong grip!

Once Goku was at their level, sitting indian style on the yellow cloud. Gohan jumped from Sarada's arms into his father's and wept into his chest. Sarada gave Gohan an exasperated look. Her thoughts were along the lines of 'You are the child of a Saiyan! Act like it! We do not cry like weaklings!' but she kept quiet. Knowing that they weren't on Planet Vegeta anymore.

"No more walking in the woods for you little brother." Sarada said while folding her arms over her chest. Gohan nodded quickly. If he nodded any quicker he probably would have broken his neck or at the very least get whiplash.

"I promise Sarada!" Gohan said sincerely, turning his head to look at her.

Goku laughed lightly before saying, "Come on you two! Let's go home and get ready to go visit Master Roshi's house!"

 **-Meanwhile on the other side of the world-**

Piccolo was standing on a plateau his arms folded over his chest. His cape swayed in the wind. Anger filled eyes stared up at the sky as he wondered when he would finally put his plans of world domination back on track. Surely Son Goku had become weak these last few years, he had heard that the man was domesticated now. A family man. He hadn't even signed up to fight in any of the last few martial arts tournaments. To think he, the mighty demon Piccolo, had been defeated by such a waste of oxygen! Honestly, he had been so close the last time they clashed. Maybe he should start off with killing Son Goku's friends? The little bald one, the tall bald one, the one with long hair. They were so worthless he had forgotten their names!

He could imagine it now. Hunting the short one down and snapping his neck. Hanging the long haired one in the middle of a city. The three eyed one would probably give him the most challenge, he'd be a worthy opponent so he could die with some dignity. Then he'd try and get to Son Goku's little wife. Maybe he'd rip her heart out in front of the killer of King Piccolo and laugh as the man attacked.

It would be glorious!

Son Goku would be driven to such anger that his attacks would be sloppy, he was likely out of practice when it came to fighting. Soon he'd be able to rid the world of the nuisances and take his rightful place as King!

…

What in the world was that power?!

Piccolo spun around the expression on his face one of terror as the evil Ki grew nearer. He had never felt something like this before.

"It can't be." He muttered to himself, eyes wide and mouth opened. He closed his mouth and began to growl, "It can't be Goku. This person's ki is too horrid." Piccolo watched as the person coming towards him became clearer. It looked like a human but there was no way a human could have such power.

Not even Goku had such power.

"Uh-oh." He managed to say as his eyes widened again at the sight of the figure descending as it grew closer. It was going to land right in front of him he just knew it. So, he steeled himself and prepared for the fight of his life.

Piccolo noticed that it was a man in strange armor with a furry brown belt. He had long spikey black hair with a prominent widow's peak and some weird green device over his left eye. He landed a few feet away, his arms down at his side and his posture seemed relaxed to the untrained eye but Piccolo could tell this guy was ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"You're not Kakarot." Raditz said in a frustrated tone. He had come all this way for nothing. What a waste of time, or maybe not. Perhaps this green man knew Kakarot, "Do you know Kakarot?"

Piccolo watched as the man's hair literally flew in the wind kind of like his cape. If the situation wasn't so serious, Piccolo might feel inclined to laugh and mock the man in front of him. Oh well.

"No." The self-proclaimed demon growled, "I don't know a Kakarot." What a stupid name that was, he continued, "Now why don't you piss off?"

Raditz chuckled darkly before it turned into a full-blown laugh, he shook his head before responding. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He raised his left hand and touched his scouter, waiting for the device to read the green-man's power level. If he remembered correctly it was around the 300s. The scouter beeped and a number came up on the screen. Power level of 322.

"Power level 322." He whispered before saying in a louder mocking tone, "I can tell you're not from this planet! But you'd be a fool to attack me. With such a pathetic power level."

"Heh." Piccolo smirked, "Listen pal! You came here, I have no interest in starting a fight." He tried to sound as threatening as possible while getting into ready stance just in case.

"I do." Raditz said with a confident smirk making its way onto his face.

Sweat formed on Piccolo's face as his arms bulged, with a yell he raised left arm his palm open at the mysterious man, his right hand moving to his left arm's wrist. He fired a yellow energy wave. An attack he dubbed the Explosive Demon Wave. At such a close range, it was likely to have devastated his oppo-…. Piccolo watched in horror as the smoke cleared and revealed the man to be unhurt. The only thing that was changed was that the ground around the mysterious alien was destroyed. Piccolo took a step back and then another. He had never felt such fear in his life.

Raditz had his right fist up to his mouth as he chuckled, "My goodness. You managed to singe some of my leg hair off."

Piccolo's mouth was opened and his hands were up. He was paralyzed with fear and he was even making fearful noises, he was so glad Son Goku and company wasn't here to witness this humiliation.

"Allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack." Raditz said while moving his right hand and holding it open, palm up. "I call this one Doub- … No that isn't it... Oh yeah... Keep your eye on the bird-." Suddenly Raditz's scouter chirped to life, another high power level reading off to the East. "Ooooh... A high-power level."

Raditz lowered his right arm and flew up into the sky while muttering to himself, "The chance of this power level being Kakarot when compared to this guy and the farmer, ah screw it! I'll just go and check!" He took off, seemingly forgetting about Piccolo completely.

"…." Piccolo stood there silently for a few seconds. After making sure the guy was gone, "Yeah that's right! You better run." Inwardly Piccolo noted that the guy could be a problem. He'd better follow him just to keep an eye on him. Piccolo hated to admit it but it seemed he would need some help with this one, this guy was just too dangerous to be left alive.

 **-Meanwhile at Kame House-**

Bulma let out a big huff of frustration mixed in with anger as she landed onto Kame Island, most of her previous excitement having been washed away with finding a pair of unfamiliar panties and matching bra in the back seat of Yamcha's car! It made a part of her want to curl up and cry. She thought that Yamcha and her would be married by now and have a happy and loving relationship. Goku was married! Last, she heard Launch and Tien were in a relationship. Why did it seem her love life was the one to fall through? Yamcha hadn't even come up with a convincing lie. He then proceeded to ask her if he could still live with her and if she had cleaned Puar's litter box. At least Krillin was still single … as far as she knew. Damn it. Working with her father to help the company had kept her occupied and ignoring her friends for long enough. She swore that this reunion would help her reconnect with them and to never lose touch again. She turned the ignition off and exited her vehicle. She straightened her jacket out and made her way to the front door of Kame House. It seemed like it hadn't changed at all over the years.

Bulma took a deep breath and counted to ten, she would not let Yamcha ruin this day. She doubts he'd even show up now so she had little to worry about. She plastered a smile on her face and stepped up onto the porch. She wondered if she was one of the first to arrive as she grabbed the screen door and opened it while saying, "Hey! Guess whose here?"

A sweat drop formed on Bulma's forehead as she was greeted with the sight of Launch having Master Roshi in a headlock while screaming at him for grabbing her butt. Krillin seem to not be concerned as he was pretending the two of them didn't exist at the moment.

"Hey Bulma!" Krillin said loudly with a smile, "Glad you could make it! Did you do something to your hair?"

Krillin's voice seemed to snap Launch out of trying to choke the life out of the old martial arts master. Which Roshi was extremely thankful for. Making a mental note to find a way to thank his most 'favorite' student.

"Looking good Bulma!" Launch said with a grin as she let go of the old man who stumbled over to lean on the couch.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Bulma said feeling extremely flattered. Yamcha being pushed to the complete back of her mind. She was glad someone noticed that she had changed her hair style. He who must not be named didn't even seem to notice.

"Well don't just stand there Bulma!" Master Roshi exclaimed, finally recovering from the blonde's strong grip. Tien must have been training her, "Come on in and tell us how the last five years have treated ya!"

Bulma was happy to talk about her one of her favorite topics, herself. She told her old friends how she was working on a new series of DynoCaps that would not only be cheaper but better than the previous generation of caps. It had taken up a majority of the time the group of friends had been apart for her blue prints to actually work but it had been time well spent. Also, when she wasn't working on her new series of DynoCaps she was learning how to run the company. On and on Bulma went as she walked further into the house, letting the screen door close behind her.

Master Roshi wasn't really listening, his eyes, which were hidden behind his signature shades, were locked firmly on Bulma's chest. Krillin had more respect for his one of his old friends so he listened closely to what Bulma had to say. Launch on the other hand had wandered into the kitchen to get a beer. Turtle moved closer and bumped his head into Roshi causing the old man to flail as he didn't expect it. Roshi always whirled around to yell at his old friend but decided against it because his yelling might make Bulma realize where he had been looking.

Launch glared at the old man, wishing Tien and Chiaotzu would hurry up and get here. He had sent her on ahead with some of the stuff they had prepared for the get together. As if summoned by her thoughts there was a knock on the door. Launch's glare vanished as Tien walked in. Chiaotzu following loyally behind the man. Krillin enthusiastically greeted his fellow martial artists.

"Tien! Chiaotzu!" Krillin shook both of their hands, "Glad you two could make it."

"Heh!" Chiaotzu snickered, "If we hadn't Launch would have come back home and dragged Tien here by his feet!"

"Oh, my god!" Bulma shrieked causing the others to wince, "When did you two become a couple?!"

Just then Launch felt the urge to sneeze after a few seconds of trying to prevent it she sneezed. Krillin, Master Roshi, Turtle, and Bulma stared in shock.

…

Because nothing happened. Launch's hair stayed blonde instead of turning back to blue.

"You haven't told them?" Tien asked in surprise.

"I was waiting on you!" Launch shouted and pointed her finger at him, "Plus Bulma just got here a few minutes before you did."

"Well!" Roshi says impatiently, "Don't keep us all in suspense!"

"Well you see as it turns out I wasn't always a foul mouth bank robber with a split personality." Launch said while popping her neck, "Literally a split personality. You see at a young age I was taken in by some old fighter named Retsu. She had become more of a healer in later years but that isn't really the point. While you guys were doing whatever, it is you've been doing these last five years, creating new DynoCaps. Lazing about here on the island. Tien, Chiaotzu, and myself have been having some adventures of our own. Namely figuring out why every time I sneeze I turn into a totally different person. We found out it was because some creepy demon guy wanted me to be his bride! So Retsu used some voodoo on me. Suppressing my memories and splitting my personality to help me hide. Blue haired me was the cover. Near the end of our adventure I learned how to fix this. Now I'm … complete. No more bank robbing and stuff though." She left out a lot of personal details. Luckily enough for her the others respected her right to privacy and didn't question her on anything.

"I've also been teaching her." Tien admitted, his cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah." Launch smirked, "I've taught him some things too."

Roshi began to giggle behind his hand but silenced himself once Bulma and Launch glared at him.

The group then heard a noise outside that they knew all too well. The flying nimbus. All of them nearly stumbled as they rushed outside to give a warm welcome to the man who had brought them all together.

"Hey guys!" Goku shouted happily, holding Gohan in his arms while Sarada was standing next to him.

Master Roshi, Turtle, Krillin, Bulma, Tien, Launch, and Chiaotzu all stared in shock at the sight of two children who was accompanying Goku. Oh, god did this mean their loveable oaf of a friend had become a father? What the group saw was a little boy in Goku's arms, he was wearing a colorful outfit of yellow and green. Not to mention the red hat with yellow trim and oh my god was that the four-star dragon ball on top?!

A few of them first thought that the other child was also a boy but Bulma could tell by the child's face and build that it was a girl. She is light-skinned with dark eyes, long spiky black hair reaching her mid-back and short bangs framing her forehead. Her facial expression just screamed attitude which was kind of amusing on a child. She was wearing a weird outfit, something they had never seen before. The girl was wearing a piece of armor that covered her entire front and back, with two sky blue straps over her shoulders. The armor was black and blue, the part covering her stomach area was the same kind of blue as the straps but the rest of the front was black. She was also wearing a loose-fitting pair of dark blue pants. Her shoes, boots more like it, were black until you reached the tip, which was sky blue. Around her waist was a furry brown belt that … greatly … resembled Goku's tail!

Oh. Fuck.

"Hey Goku!" Bulma said happily, hoping to ease the surprise, "Just because I found you in the woods as a kid doesn't mean you can go around stealing children!" It was a joke. Kind of? Hopefully.

"Hah!" Goku laughed and shook his head, "No! These are my kids. My son Gohan and this is my daughter Sarada." He placed his left hand on Sarada's head and ruffled her hair affectionately. Causing the girl to puff up her cheeks in annoyance. She was a Saiyan warrior! Her adopted father was so weird!

"Oh, my boy!" Roshi cheered, "That means you and Chi-Chi f-urk!" Roshi's face became very intimate with the ground courtesy of Launch.

"Aren't you two cute!" Bulma gushed, bending down to be closer to Gohan, who Goku had just put down, and Sarada, "How old are you two?"

"I'm four!" Gohan said, his tail slipping out from underneath his outfit and wiggled excitedly drawing attention to it.

"Five." Sarada said while folding her arms over her chest.

Bulma stared at Gohan's tail for just a second before looking at Goku with a worried expression on her face, "Hey Goku, has anything weird ever happen to them at night?"

Sarada blinked, was this woman talking about the oozaru transformation? Were they the reason Goku no longer had his tail? She had never asked why her adopted father no longer had his tail. It should have grown back but it strangely had not.

"At night?" Goku asked, watching as Gohan played on the beach with Turtle, "Nah, we go to bed real early. Chi-Chi says it's good for kids to get eight hours of sleep."

Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin let out sighs of relief.

"So, when are they going to start training?" Krillin asked while watching Sarada walk over to Gohan and Turtle.

"Well I've already been training Sarada. Chi-Chi is a little lax with the rules on that with her." Goku said before sighing, "But with Gohan … she wants him to be a …"

"A productive and responsible member of society?" Krillin completed Goku's sentence with a bit of sass.

"Yeah." Goku said while sighing, his shoulders slumped in sadness, "Lame that's it."

Tien and Launch gave each other amused looks. The look was enough between the two of them and if they had spoken the words would have been, Only Goku.

"Goku I was wanting to ask about the Dragon Ball on Gohan's head." Bulma said, remembering what she was going to ask before seeing the tails. "Wouldn't that make him a target for people that want them? You do remember the Red Ribbon Army, right?"

"Come on Bulma." Goku said with a grin, "I can handle it."

"Well come on guys." Launch said while turning back to Kame house, "Let's get the grill out and start cooking!"

"Food!" Goku cheered causing his friends to laugh. Sarada was walking to the house with Gohan who was clutching to her arm and giggling because he had almost knocked her into the water. Little bastard.

Suddenly Goku froze and his eyes widened as he felt the evil Ki heading in their direction, he spun around and stared off in the distance. Soon enough all the ones who could sense energy were staring in the same direction as Goku. The Ki felt viler then King Piccolo. Way viler then Piccolo Jr. Bulma noticed her friends tensing up so she quickly grabbed the two children and tried to take them into the house but it was already too late. The moment she grabbed Sarada and Gohan by their respective wrists the source of the evil Ki was already there.

It wasn't Piccolo. It wasn't anyone they had ever seen before. But the mere sight of this person caused Sarada's eyes to widen for she knew exactly who it was. A Saiyan. A Saiyan Warrior.

It was living proof to her that she and Goku were not the only full-blooded Saiyans left in the universe. How many others were there? The possibilities…

"I've finally found you." Raditz said while landing on the island. "Kakarot. You have a lot to answer for." His eyes firmly locked on his younger brother. He looked so much like their father, but something blue caught his eye. He looked over and saw a little girl standing next to a boy and blue haired woman who was tugging on the girl's arm but she refused to move.

She was wearing Battle Armor. Sure it seemed to be a older set but it would get the job done. He'd have to question her as soon as he got the opportunity.

Raditz's eyes went back to Goku who was still looking at him in confusion.

"Kakarot?" Goku asked in confusion, "Whose that?"

…

…

…

…

…

'Great.' Raditz thought with a fiery anger that had such a temperature it made the sun jealous.

 **-END-**

 **Please leave a review! Favorite! Soon Sarada will let out her inner saiyan and by soon its hopefully next chapter! Sorry for the update thing. I'm working on chapter three right now! I just forgot to mention that the outfit Sarada is wearing was inspired by the outfit Borgos wears. The tallest member of Bardock's team.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for Chapter Three. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please remember to review, it's a real morale booster. Trust me.**

 **Rock the Dragon.**

 **-START-**

'You.' Sarada thought quietly while looking up at her adopted father. She didn't know how to feel at the moment. During the middle of last year when she had been fiddling inside her space pod she had found the recordings her father had made for her in case he had to send her away because of something that they had no control over. Her power level at birth was the highest for any Saiyan in recorded history. She had spent days watching and rewatching the recordings. Her father had told her everything about their people. It was a little funny to the five-year-old as he would sit there in the recording with a datapad and read off it. Like he had spent hours preparing what he wanted to tell her. Of course, she treasured the ones that had both her parents in them. The guilt over having killed her mother still weighed heavily on her. Paragus, her father, told her in the video that it wasn't her fault but she felt that it was.

How does she know that Goku is Kakarot? Because in one of the recordings that her father had left for her. There was a woman in it. A woman named Gine who told Paragus that she was expecting her second child and that she had to think of baby names because Bardock was too busy focusing on missions to help her think up some. Paragus had told Gine about her. Sarada guessed it was because of how kind Gine was and just from watching the video it was enough for the young girl to know that Gine would never run off to the King and tell him of an infant that had a power level higher than most of the Saiyans alive at the time. During the recording Gine had also told Paragus that she had decided on the name Kakarot because it was the name of an old Saiyan general who had died fighting the Tuffles.

At least that is what Paragus had asked when Gine brought up the name.

…

…

"Stop messing around Kakarot." Raditz ordered his younger brother, "It isn't funny." Raditz took his eyes off his brother and his gaze went to the bald midget that was approaching him.

"Look buddy." Krillin said as he approached, seemingly ignorant to the danger he was in, "There is no one here named Kakarot so why don't y- URK!" Just as Krillin was about to touch Raditz's arm, the Saiyan warrior's tail lashed out and bitch slapped Krillin sending him flying backwards and smashing into Kame House.

"Krillin!" Everyone except Raditz, Gohan, and Sarada cried out as one. Gohan began trembling in fear with his lips quivering. Sarada just stared at him with what might assume to be a blank gaze. She was trying to gauge how much power the mysterious Saiyan had. Was it higher then hers? Unlikely. As much as she wanted to know the fate of the Saiyans in the greater universe outside of Earth. She would not hesitate to put this man down if he dared try to hurt the little boy behind her. She pulled her arm free of Bulma's grip do to the woman's shock of seeing Krillin hit by the man's tail. The little Saiyan girl stepped up to stand by her adopted father. Tien soon stepping up to Goku's other side while Launch went over to check on Krillin.

"You'll pay for that." Tien growled and got into his opening stance.

"I'm not here for any of you weaklings. I want to know why you haven't finished your mission Kakarot!" Raditz ended his sentence by pointing at Goku with his right index finger.

Goku narrowed his eyes as he tried to think. Kakarot. Kakarot. Where had he heard that name before? His eyes widened in shock as he remembered the message that Sarada had shown him and Chi-Chi years ago, when he had found her.

" _His son, Kakarot has also been sent to the planet. I hope Sarada and Kakarot meet."_ He hadn't really thought much about it at the time. He never thought it would come up again but … now that this man was here. Calling him this name. Goku wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack at times but even he could figure it out. Still, it was probably safe to play it dumb. If this man thought he was completely clueless, then hopefully he'll spill more information about who he was and why he was here.

"My name is Goku. Not Kakarot!" Goku shouted at the man. Preparing himself for whatever was about to come next.

'It's almost painful.' Raditz thought as his frustration grew and grew, 'How much he looks like father.'

"He has a tail Goku." Bulma said fearfully, the image of that giant monkey monster that Goku turned into as a kid flashing through her mind.

"No shit Bulma. We can see that." Launch said with a growl as she pulled Krillin out of the house.

"Speaking of tails." Raditz said while wrapping his tail back around his waist like a furry belt, "Where is yours Kakarot?" He asked while reigning in his anger. It was slowly becoming obvious that Kakarot had literally forgotten all about what he was.

"It was removed a long time ago." Goku responded, resisting his urge to turn and check on Krillin.

"I see. So, you've lost the ability to reach your fullest potential!" Raditz spat while clenching his hands into fists.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about." Goku took one step forward and glared at Raditz, "Now I have a question of my own. Who are you?"

"My name is Raditz." Raditz said before smirking, "And I … am your brother!"

Everyone gasped except Sarada. The little Saiyan girl merely blinked while trying to compare Goku and Raditz. Looking for anything that could help prove the other saiyan's exclamation. Gine had never mentioned having another son in the recording!

"If you're his brother, then where have you been all this time?" Tien demanded, still in his fighting stance. This guy just had him on edge.

"I was just about to get to that before you interrupted me three eyes." Raditz said arrogantly causing Tien's eyes to twitch, "Kakarot was sent here with a mission. A mission he has clearly ignored or forgot. I'm leaning towards forgot. That mission is rather simple." Raditz grinned before continuing, "Exterminate all life on this planet. You have failed in doing that mission Kakarot. Spectacularly, if I may say so."

"Your people sent children to kill planets? You monsters." Bulma growled while clutching Gohan to her chest. The boy was petrified with fear. Sarada clenched her hands into fists and bit her lip so hard it nearly bled. She had to stop herself from snapping at the woman. How dare she say that about the Saiyans!

Raditz stared at the blue haired woman for a few seconds before shaking his head. A pathetic wench like her would never understand. Yet he couldn't help but notice the look of disgust on his little brother's face. It seemed that all the time on this planet had changed his brother. The eldest saiyan on the island still hadn't ruled out that his brother had some form of brain damage. It wouldn't be the first time a saiyan infant had damaged themselves in such a way. Or gone native. He wasn't sure how often it had happened back when Planet Vegeta was still around, he wasn't even sure how many other saiyans were out there amongst the stars. Unknowing of their heritage or knowing but have no way to try and contact them. It was one of the few things that managed to sadden the saiyan warrior. Something else caught his attention causing him to glance down at the girl in battle armor, who looked to be restraining herself if the clenched fists were anything to go by. Then at the child the blue haired wench was holding. Did Kakarot have offspring with one of the native species on this rock? That wouldn't explain why the girl had on an old model of battle armor though.

Questions. More questions kept piling up and it was time to get answers. However, before he could speak the old man with a beard and shades beat him to it.

"Goku." Master Roshi cut in, causing his best student to turn slightly to look back at him. Sweat had formed on the old man's brow and the group could almost see the sad look in his eyes behind his shades, "I never thought I'd have to tell you, but it has to do with your grandpa." All eyes were locked on him, "We used to keep in touch and he told me that he found a rambunctious child in the woods in front of a strange orb that had crashed."

Master Roshi wiped his forearm over his forehead before continuing.

"That child was an angry one. With a wild hunger and savage behavior, he fought Gohan over every little thing. He had almost given up on raising the child when a terrible accident occurred, in the form of the boy falling into a deep ravine and striking his head on the rocky bottom below. Heh, that fall would've killed any normal child. Although after Gohan got the child home the wound seemed mortal as the boy was in a coma for a few days. He miraculously woke up and was totally different. The child had become docile, even innocent after the fall, having no inclination of violence that he once had."

Master Roshi focused on Goku as he said one last thing, "That child Goku … Was you."

While Goku stared in shock along with his friends, Raditz had a different reaction.

"My suspicion was correct then." Raditz grunted, "It happened to our mother too. Don't worry Kakarot, it's fixable." Mostly.

"Fixable? I like the way I am thank you very much!" Goku shouted as he turned back to facing Raditz fully.

"Your people need you Kakarot. I came to get you not only because you are my brother but because we need a little extra help on a job we've got." Raditz said while his annoyance shown through in the tone of voice he used, "Although it seems I need to fix your mindset first."

"Job?" Tien asked with a look of disbelief on his face. His expression was matched by several of the others.

"Oh yes. You see we Saiyans are a warrior people. We love battle. Fighting is as natural as breathing for us." Raditz said with pride in his voice. "While we are warriors, we are also businessman. There are a lot of races out there." He lazily pointed to the sky with his right hand, "Who have dying, dead, or uncomfortable worlds. They need a new one to live on instead. This demand is satisfied by our people's service of destroying the natives of worlds like this one. Depending on the strength of the planet's population we either send an adult saiyan warrior to take care of it if the planet's people have high power levels. Other planets whose people have low average power level is usually taken care of by a child. Like I said earlier."

Raditz looked down at the ground for a few seconds before lifting his gaze up to meet Kakarot's eyes, "Like I've said already. That is why you were sent to this planet Kakarot. It shouldn't have taken you long to wipe out the population. Sadly, that fall of yours saved this pitiful rock. The moon here is damn near perfect after all. A few transformations as you grew older and the people wouldn't know what hit them."

"The moon? Transformation?" Goku asked with furrowed brows. Not seeing the looks of horror growing on some of his friends faces since they were behind him. Bulma for one had more than one nightmare over the years about the giant ape like creature Goku had turned into when looking at the full moon.

"Are you telling me that even when you had your tail you never looked upon the full moon?" Raditz asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew that Kakarot may not remember those transformations completely but … wait a second. The man whose name was a pun on Radish looked upon his little brother's comrades and saw the looks that adorned their faces. Oh, it seemed his brother had transformed. Yet Kakarot still looked clueless, Raditz wondered if that was a natural look that his brother possessed. So, his brother's comrades were keeping secrets then.

"Well Kakarot. Listen closely because I am not going to explain it a second time. When we Saiyans look upon a full moon we absorb Blutz Waves. Once we take in enough we transform into giant ape creatures known as Oozaru or Great Ape. Our power is increased tenfold with this transformation and has helped us conquer many worlds." Raditz took great joy in the way the worms paled. "You are certain you have no idea about this Kakarot? It seems your friends do."

Goku blinked in confusion before reluctantly turning his back on the strange man and took in the looks that were on his friends' faces. He was shocked to see them in varying states of panic. Bulma was trembling. Roshi and Krillin were pale. Launch had a pained look on her face since she had seen Goku become the creature do to 21st martial art tournament being shown live on television. Tien and Chiaotzu looked confused since they had never personally seen Goku become a Great Ape. Tien tried to remember if any of the others had ever mentioned it.

"G-guys?" Goku asked hesitantly, "Do you know what he is talking about?" Was this why Sarada avoided the full moon and help make sure Gohan never saw it either? He remembered his grandpa telling him that a monster came out upon the full moon. That monster had taken his tail once. Wait … Tail. This guy said that their tail was the key to becoming the creature that resembled the monster his grandpa had described to him one day. Oh no…

"Goku." Bulma said while trying to think of something to say but it was too late. She noticed the devastated look that made its way onto her old friend's face.

"The monster…" Goku trailed off as the realization nearly brought him to his knees. The monster that had killed his grandfather and terrorized his friends all those years ago…

…

…

Was him.

"Goku." Roshi said sternly, causing his best pupil to look at him. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't control yourself and remember when you were reunited with Gohan when Baba brought him back for that fight? He didn't blame you at all, did he?"

The question caught Goku off guard but there was a lot of truth in his mentor's words. If Goku was a regular guy he might have felt a little angry that his friends had kept such a thing from him, but since Goku was Goku he felt touched that they wanted to keep such an awful thing from him. To keep the pain of knowing he had been at the very least a tiny bit responsible for Grandpa Gohan's death.

Goku nodded to his old mentor before turning to face Raditz once again.

"So, what was it you wanted again?" Goku asked with his usual cheerful voice, it was fun messing with people sometimes.

"Idiot. I've come to retrieve you brother. So, you can rejoin your people and help us with a job." Raditz growled out, resisting the urge to walk up and smack his brother upside the head, "But first we'll have to fix your brain damage."

"Sorry to disappoint but if you go around killing innocent people for money then you are no brother of mine!" Goku declared before ordering, "Now get off my planet!" Earth's mightiest heroes got into defensive stances.

"That is a real shame Kakarot." Raditz said with genuine disappointment, he shook his head before eyeing Sarada and Gohan. He reached up and tapped his scouter to see what their power levels are, "Hmm. 200 and 1. You have some potential girl."

'If you only knew weakling.' Sarada thought while staring at the elder saiyan. Her max power dwarfed the man in front of her. It was pathetic really. Maybe that is why King Vegeta would have wanted her dead. Couldn't stand the thought of a newborn baby that was as strong as him, or was it a tad weaker? She had no clue what King Vegeta's power level was. If it came down to it and he tried to hurt her or Gohan she'd unleash her full power on him, and put the low-level trash in his place! Just the idea of stomping this saiyan, Raditz, into the ground made her want to grin like a certain clown in another fandom. (Did she just break the fourth wall?)

'Where did that come from?' Sarada thought while fighting to maintain her neutral expression.

"Well Kakarot since it appears you don't want to have anything to do with me." Raditz took a few steps forward, "I'll give you a little incentive!" Quicker than the Z-Warriors could follow Raditz kneed Goku in the stomach so hard it knocked the wind straight out of the man, sending him straight onto his back. Tien let out a yell as he lunged forward with a punch only for Raditz to dodge it and catch the triclops with a punch of his own, connecting squarely against Tien's cheek. Sending him flying off the island and into the water. Krillin was too scared to move along with Master Roshi and Bulma.

'Fuck it.' Launch thought before trying to land a head kick. She connected but was surprised to see it had no effect on the man at all. Well that wasn't entirely true. It did make Raditz laugh. He decided against killing the woman and simply knocked her out with a quick chop to the back of the neck, causing Launch to crumple to the ground.

"Daddy!" Gohan tried to run to Goku's side but was quickly snatched up by Raditz. Which caused the boy to scream, cry, and flail. Which made Sarada's blood boil. However, the saiyan girl didn't resist as Raditz picked her up and held her under his arm. She watched as her adopted father tried to get up but failed in doing so do the pain in his stomach from Raditz's knee strike.

"I'll make you a deal little brother. Kill one hundred earthlings by night fall tomorrow or you'll never see these brats again!" Raditz laughed while tucking Gohan underneath his other arm before taking off into the sky while Goku screamed at him to stop.

…

…

…

"Bastard." Tien growled pulled himself up onto the beach and out of the ocean, "Launch!" He noticed the woman was not moving but he could see her chest rising and falling. At least she was still alive.

"I'm sorry Tien!" Chiaotzu apologized while checking on Launch, "I froze up."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Chiaotzu. I did it too." Krillin said while patting the mime's back before going over to Goku's side, "What are we going to do Goku?"

"Damn it." Goku growled while finally managing to get back to his feet, "The only thing we can do Krillin. Nimbus!" A few seconds later the familiar yellow cloud came streaking down from the sky before slowing to a stop in front of its owner. Goku placed both hands on the cloud while trying to get over the aching pain still lingering in his stomach. He didn't know how he was going to defeat his supposed older brother but if there is one thing that could be said about him it was this. He never gave up. He would never give up.

"I don't know how much help I'll be Goku." Tien said while walking over after making sure Launch was okay, "But you'll have my help all the same."

"Don't forget us Goku." Master Roshi said while Krillin came over to stand beside him.

"Heh, thanks guys but if you two die … Even the dragon balls can't bring you back." Goku said while turning to look at his friends. He noticed Chiaotzu taking Launch into the house with the aid of the mime's telekinetic abilities.

"That's a risk we're willing to take Goku." Krillin piped up with determination in his voice.

"You are a fool if you think that you have a chance against that man midget." All heads snapped up to the voice and tensed when they saw who it was.

"Piccolo." Goku said with a grunt, how could this day get any worse? "What do you want? A rematch?"

"No." The green man said simply while landing on the island. Enjoying the looks of shock and fear that was going through Goku's comrades, "I watched the whole thing go down Goku. You were about to rush off after him, weren't you? Look I know he's got your kids but you can't take this man on by yourself. I hit him earlier with an attack at close range and it didn't even damage him."

"… Why are you here Piccolo?" Master Roshi asked while staring at the tall green man.

"I assume you are likely about to charge head first after him to rescue those brats of yours." Piccolo said, ignoring the old man's question. The son of Demon King Piccolo was focused solely on his greatest rival and before today the only one keeping him from conquering the world, Son Goku.

"Of course, I am. I've got a plan too." The man who killed Demon King Piccolo said.

"Good." Piccolo said before smirking, "Then count me in."

Our heroes could only stare in shock at the son of King Piccolo's statement.

 **-END-**

 **I wanted to make this chapter longer but I am so tired of seeing it every day. Dragon Ball Xenoverse has been distracting me. Plus, I've been reading dozens of DBZ fanfics to get a grasp on how to write a good fight scene. I've also been looking towards the future of this fic and my head has been full of other DBZ fanfic ideas.**

 **Not to mention trying to decide on how close I should stick to canon or if I should go off the rails and try my best to make this little version of DBZ I've concocted my own. Of course, somethings should stay the same while others could change.**

 **Currently I am wondering if Raditz should live and join the Z-Warriors and trying to decide if Sarada should have a love interest in the future.**

 **If you enjoy this, please leave a review. One more thing, if you have any tips or if you have any ideas you think would be interesting to see in this fic. Don't be shy! PM about them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please remember to favorite and review if you do find this enjoyable. Will Raditz live? Will Goku get trained by King Kai? Will Nappa and Vegeta learn about the Dragon Balls? Find out on this episode of Sarada The Legendary Super Saiyan!**

 **Also, I'd like to make a shout out to a fellow fanfiction writer. Fallout is their genre of choice. I'm surprised at how literally only me has clicked on this. If you are a fan of Fallout New Vegas or Fallout in general than I ask of you to hunt this fic down and give it a try. Caitiff of the Wastes By: Sansophia**

 **Rock the Dragon.**

 **-START-**

'For the love of all things holy in the universe will this brat ever shut up?!' Raditz mentally screamed as he neared his space pod, Kakarot's son continued to wail and flail around in his grip. While the girl on the other hand was quiet as if she wasn't scared that she had been kidnapped from her father. He was almost tempted to drop the boy because it was obvious the pathetic wailing child was barely a Saiyan at all! No. He couldn't kill the boy because they needed every Saiyan they could find. The Prince may not be happy with half-breeds but hopefully he would be accepting of them if they proved useful. They were his niece and nephew after all. The boy just needed a bit of toughening up. The girl already had a power level of 200 which was about the average for most Saiyan children at her age. The Prince had supposedly surpassed his father as a mere child but Raditz was unsure if that was true or not.

'Wait a second.' Raditz's eyes narrowed as he thought about the girl's power level, 'How did she get such a power level while Kakarot's other brat only has a power level of 1. Not to mention that she is wearing a set of battle armor.' The set of armor the girl was wearing reminded him of his father's squad because of its design. Not a lot of people still wore armor that had simple straps on their shoulders.

Mercifully his space pod finally came into view. The human who had attacked him upon exiting his pod was still dead in front of his transportation. Hopefully, once they were back on the ground the boy would cease his wailing. The saiyan warrior descended from the sky and landed on his feet. He took a few steps forward before dropping the brats, he continued walking a few more steps before turning to look at the two half-breeds. Gohan was getting back to his feet, still crying as he tried to get the dirt off his outfit. Sarada picked up Gohan's hat which had fallen off when he was dropped. She placed the hat on her little brother's head which caused him to look at her with teary eyes and a small smile made its way onto his face.

"Be strong Gohan." Sarada told her little brother before turning to face Raditz, a scowl making its way onto her face.

"Good advice." Raditz said with a smirk, he folded his arms over his chest while scrutinizing the boy and girl in front of him, "Although I am curious. You girl, have a high-power level compared to the majority of people living on this rock. That has caught my interest. Tell me, how did a half-breed such as yourself gain a power level of 200 while the boy only has a power level of 1."

"Because I am not a half-breed." Sarada growled out. Her eye twitching as Raditz let out a short laugh at her tone, "I'm a full blooded saiyan. I was born on Planet Vegeta and when I was two years old, I was sent away. On the day of our planet's destruction. I'm a proud saiyan warrior and I refuse to be talk down to by you!" She was ready to power up and put this trash in his place!

Sarada blinked as she wondered where that came from. (Oh, if she only knew!)

Raditz stared in shock at her declaration. He tried to wrap his mind around what she had told him as it didn't seem possible. If it was true that she had been sent away from their planet before its destruction, and that she was the age of two like she said, then she would be a little older than Kakarot. At least she should be! A woman grown! Not the child that was standing in front of him with Kakarot's brat cowering behind her. He was a warrior, not a scientist or whatever it was that could probably think up a semi-plausible explanation to what she just said. Luckily, he remembered to transmit information to Vegeta and Nappa, they were listening in and what the girl had said caused them to look at each other in disbelief. It would at the very least explain the battle armor the girl had on. Each pod that was sent from Planet Vegeta was stocked with at least one set of armor, a set of boots, a set of gloves, an under suit, and a scouter.

This was good they needed every saiyan they could find. This didn't stop Raditz from wondering how the girl's pod arrived years later than it should have with her still being the same age she was when leaving their doomed planet. He was willing to overlook that for now beggars couldn't be choosers after all.

Sarada watched the man warily, she was still a little confused on how she got here herself. She never thought too hard on it since it didn't matter. Not like she could change what happened.

 **-Years ago, just before Sarada's pod went through the time worm hole-**

"Get back here Tokitoki! I'm going to show you not to sit on my head again you damn bird!" The angry female voice echoed as she chased after said damned bird. The pointy eared female felt something in time shift but she ignored it do to her anger at her feathered friend.

Tokitoki let out a cry as he tried to escape his friend.

 **-And the rest as they say is history-**

"How many?" Sarada asked. Raditz was drawn out of his musings and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Taking this as a sign to elaborate, "How many saiyans are left?" Sarada made sure to try and keep her voice as blank as possible. She didn't want to get her hopes up. It was possible there were dozens if not several dozens of saiyan children lost in the galaxy. It was also possible there was only a handful left. She knew what her people did. Did they still plan on wiping out all life here on Earth? This was the perfect spot for them to live! Sarada listened for what Raditz had to say in regards to her question while also trying to formulate a plan. Saiyan children on average matured quicker than the average human child as they had to learn how to be warriors and leaders at young ages.

(Goku being the exception because he fell and hit his head. Leaving him with a form of brain damage.)

"Excluding Kakarot's son?" Raditz asked rhetorically, "Five. You, myself, Kakarot, General Nappa, and Prince Vegeta." His voice didn't reveal his feelings. It always depressed the eldest son of Bardock when he thought about how small the saiyan race had become.

Five … Only five? The news hit Sarada like a herd of stampeding bulls. There was enough saiyans left that you could count them on one hand. The once proud race of warriors that had once burned brighter than any star in the galaxy was now little more than a campfire in comparison to what they once were. She was also by the sounds of the only female. That didn't sound good, but she was already stronger than the man in front of her. Plus, she was currently a child and there was no way in hell she would become the Prince's broodmare when she got old enough. Hearing the prince's name had brought by memories of the recordings that her father had left her. Why the special pod had been built and why her father had been forced to live in constant fear while raising her. Because of the power, she had been born with.

King Vegeta … good riddance. She wondered if Prince Vegeta would want her dead too. She wouldn't go down without a fight! Wait wouldn't Prince Vegeta technically be the King now? King of all five saiyans but … eh never mind.

While Sarada was lost in her thoughts while making sure to also pay attention to Raditz, watching to see if he'd try to attack. Gohan was still cowering behind his big sister hoping that daddy would show up and save them. Both children gave Raditz a weird look when he stumbled and seem to nearly fall over.

"Hey Raditz! Asked the girl if she knows who her parents are." Nappa ordered loudly, just to mess with Raditz. Sarada and Gohan watched as Raditz reached up and touched his scouter while annoyance made its way onto his features.

"Girl." Raditz realized that he didn't even know this supposed full blooded saiyan child's name. "I answered your question now I have one of my own." Sarada nodded once, he had answered her question so she supposed she owed him one answer for his question. "You claim to have been two years old when escaping our planet's destruction. I'm guessing your parents sent you away, tell me. Do you remember their names?"

"Paragus and Okara." She replied as soon as the question left Raditz's mouth.

Raditz stumbled again and Sarada supposed that whoever he was talking to must have yelled or something on the other end of the scouter, surprising the saiyan and causing him to nearly lose his footing. It made her wonder if the question had been one of Raditz's or if he had been ordered to ask it by one of the other saiyans. Question is, was it General Nappa or Prince Vegeta?

'Not that it matters.' Sarada thought.

Suddenly Raditz's scouter beeped, informing him of two incoming power levels. The older man doubted that his little brother had gone around and killed one hundred people so quickly. Also, how had he been found? His brother didn't have a scouter! Well it seemed he would have to bust out plan b and hope for the best. Noticing that Sarada was glancing in the direction that the scouter had told him Kakarot and someone else was coming from, he only stopped for a second to wonder how she knew they were coming from that direction. Then he was moving quickly closing the distance between him and the two children. Sarada turned her head just in time to see, her eyes widening before Raditz's foot connected with her left temple. The attack sent Sarada flying since she hadn't had time to defend herself, the saiyan girl crashed into Jim Bob's truck.

"Sarada!" Gohan screeched and tried to run to see if she was okay but he was snatched up by Raditz causing him to cry and flail around as his supposed uncle took him over to the large hole in the ground. Raditz quickly opened the pod and dropped the crying boy inside before closing it. The saiyan warrior than ascended from the hole and landed back on solid ground.

"Now to get ready for Kakar- …" Raditz blinked as his scouter started beeping again indicating a power level of 710 that was behind him, he whirled around and saw that it was coming from the hole. Which meant that it was coming from Kakarot's brat! No, there is no way that cry baby could have a power level that high! The saiyan shook his head and folded his arms over his chest and focused his attention on waiting for Kakarot and his ally. He'd give his brother one more chance and if he slapped it away…

Then he would beat his brother till he couldn't move and drag him away to fix his brain damage. Just then a yellow streak came across the sky and he recognized his little brother hop off the … cloud thing.

'What a strange planet this is.' Raditz thought while watching his brother land on his feet after doing a bunch of unnecessary twirling. He also brought along the green man. Strange, when he had met the man it seemed he didn't like Kakarot. Oh well, times of crisis create strange bed fellows.

"Raditz!" Goku shouted, "Give me back my kids!" A look of horror made its way onto Goku's face when he sees the motionless form of Sarada next to a truck, the truck looked like it had been hit with a giant wrecking ball. Clenching his hands into tight fists, Goku was near apocalyptic in terms of rage before he felt Sarada's ki. He let out a breath of relief. She wasn't dead just unconscious. Quickly reaching out with his sensing abilities he searched for Gohan and found him, his eyes darted over to the large hole.

"You okay there Goku? You do remember even if your daughter over there was dead you'd be able to bring her back with the dragon balls." Piccolo commented, keeping his eyes on the long spikey haired man while Goku was likely sensing for his missing son.

"Why are you talking about ba- …?" Raditz was cut off by Goku who was trying to reassure Gohan.

"Gohan! Don't worry son! Daddy's going to get you out of there alright?!" Goku shouted, hoping his son heard him.

Gohan did. Hearing his daddy's voice caused him to stop beating on the pod. That and his hands were starting to hurt. The little boy sniffled as he began wondering if Sarada was okay, he hadn't been able to get a good look at her after she was kicked!

'But Sarada is strong like Daddy.' Gohan thought, clinging to the hope his sister was okay, 'She'll be okay!'

…

…

…

"I think not Kakarot!" Raditz shouted before laughing, "No dead daddy will be saving anyone!" He had no intentions of killing his little brother. His mother and father would come back from the dead and beat the daylights out of him if he did. Didn't mean he wasn't going to show Kakarot a little tough love though. With his fists. Feet. He may even smack little Kakarot around with his tail like he did that bald child back on that island.

"I'm not dying here today Raditz!" Goku fired back angrily while pulling off his weighted training gi. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Piccolo take off his turban and toss it to the ground, it landed with a heavy thud. Quickly followed by the cape thing Piccolo wore. It seemed he wasn't the only one that wore weighted clothing.

"Hey Piccolo." Goku said gaining the other man's attention, "You wear weighted training clothing too?" He asked while taking off his armbands letting them slam into the ground, quickly followed by his shoes.

"No Goku." Piccolo said in a deadpan voice while keeping his eyes firmly on Raditz, "I just love to get naked when I'm around you."

'There power levels are rising.' Raditz thought while completely ignoring the green man's remark. He honestly didn't know whether it was a joke or not. It seemed the statement went right over Kakarot's head as his little brother didn't say anything in return. His scouter started beeping after the weighted clothing had come off. 'Kakarot's power level was 334. The green man, Piccolo, had a power level of 322. Now they have risen to 416 for Kakarot and 408 for Piccolo. Together they have a combined power of 824. Pathetic really.'

"So, you were hiding a bit more power." Raditz commented while letting his arms drop back to his sides. "Not that it matters. You are still nowhere close to my full power!" He watched as Kakarot and Piccolo got into opening stances, "You are a disgrace to all saiyans Kakarot now prepare to die!" As soon as the word die left his mouth he was moving. Running towards his little brother and the green man, rushing right in between them. The two warriors were stunned by Raditz's speed and had no opportunity to defend themselves as Raditz appeared behind them and rammed his elbows into the center of their backs. Causing them to fly forward before catching themselves.

Goku looked back at Raditz in shock at how fast his supposed older brother had moved. Piccolo was better at hiding his surprise than Goku but on the inside, he was a tad bit worried with how fast the man had managed to get past his and Goku's guard. The looks on his opponents faces caused Raditz to laugh at them. It had been a while since he had cut loose. Most jobs required him to kill all his would-be opponents quickly. Now though? He had all the time in the world.

'Time to see what little Kakarot has learned on this back-water world.' Raditz thought.

"There is a lot more to fighting than just raw power!" Goku shot back while trying to think on how to get close enough to grab Raditz's tail.

Raditz raised his right eyebrow at his little brother's exclamation. He raised up his right hand and made a come-hither motion with it, a confident smile on his face. Goku and Piccolo shared a look before charging forward while letting out war cries. Blades of grass flew up into the air as the duo charged across the field heading straight towards Raditz. At first, they were running side by side but Goku took point with Piccolo falling in behind him just off to the side.

"Now that's the spirit!" Raditz yelled as he decided to meet them halfway. Dodging Goku's right cross only to end up getting hit with Piccolo's forearm strike. Raditz barely even felt the hit and began blocking or dodging the strikes that came at him from Goku and Piccolo. The saiyan warrior decided to back track just to see what kind of response he would get from the two and he wasn't disappointed. Not giving the man any breathing room Goku and Piccolo were quick to charge after him. Grass was kicked up into the air as Goku tried to kick Raditz in the face only for the older man to grab him by the ankle. Luckily for Goku he was saved by Piccolo who managed to get in a few quick punches to Raditz's face thanks to him holding onto Goku's ankle. Leaving him unable to block the assault from the son of Demon King Piccolo.

Letting go of his brother, Raditz quickly ascended into the sky. He needed a second to try and think up what he wanted to do next. However, he wasn't given much time to think at all as twin yells drew his attention downward. Once again, his little brother and the green man were hot on his trail. Raditz opened his hands, quickly creating two purple energy spheres. He thrusts his hands downward firing the energy spheres in form of energy waves. Goku's eyes widened and quickly he maneuvered his body to where the attack just barely missed him, going off course and slamming into a mountain range nearby. Piccolo on the other hand wasn't as lucky as the attack took his left arm causing him to growl to cover up the pain he felt at losing his limb.

Goku landed on his hands and knees but quickly got to his feet. Looking up into the sky he was shock to see that Raditz was no longer above him. Unable to keep his shock contained Goku couldn't help blurt out a question, "Where did he go?!"

As if summoned by Goku's question, Raditz appeared behind his little brother. "Right here." Not giving Goku any time to even try to dodge or block the incoming attack, Raditz delivered a devastating kick that sent Goku flying across the field. Eventually smacking the ground and skidding to a stop not too far from Piccolo who was holding his wound.

'I'll definitely be feeling that in the morning.' Goku thought as he struggled up to his hands and knees. 'If I live to see tomorrow morning.' The grim thought made Goku even more determined to get back to his feet. Which he did while ignoring the pain in his back from Raditz's kick.

"Goku." Piccolo said gruffly.

"Yeah Picco-LO?!" Goku exclaimed in shock after turning his head to look at the green man, who was missing his left arm and was trying to cover the wound with his right hand but purple blood was dripping from said wound and coating the ground beneath it … purple. Goku then remembered the attack Raditz had used when he and Piccolo had jumped into the air after him. It seemed Piccolo wasn't as lucky as he was in dodging it.

"Hahahahahaha!" Raditz laughed loudly while crossing his arms over his chest. "Excuse me anyone! Can you help me find my arm? You can't miss it, it's green! Hahahaha!"

…

…

…

"Yeah." Piccolo said with barely restrained anger, "Laugh it up. What a real fucking comedian we have here." Raditz continued to laugh. Either not hearing what Piccolo said or not caring.

"Are you … okay Piccolo?" Goku asked hesitantly because it was clear to him that Piccolo was not okay. He only had one arm and it didn't seem as if this fight was going to end any time soon.

"Minus the fact, that I am currently missing an arm? I'm fine." Piccolo said. He could just regenerate his arm but that would take up a lot of energy. Energy he couldn't afford to waste right now. Luckily his newest and strongest technique only needed one arm (Well technically one hand), he had been hoping to use it on Goku but it seems desperate times call for desperate measures.

Raditz was still laughing at his own joke.

"Goku." Piccolo said quietly, he didn't know want their opponent over hearing his plain. "Got any new techniques?"

"Honestly?" Goku asked while scratching his head sheepishly, "Nope. I'm all out of new techniques."

Piccolo grunted. It seemed being parent had caused his rival to slack off on his training, "It seems becoming a father has made you a slacker Goku. Fortunate for us that I had no hindrances these last few years. In fact, I was hoping to save it for a special occasion, it's the attack I planned to use to defeat you."

"Can you do it with one arm?" Goku asked hopefully, he was still trying to think up a way to grab Raditz's tail. Maybe if Piccolo's technique didn't work it would at least provide a distraction. Choosing to ignore that Piccolo had planned on using this new technique in a rematch against him.

"You two are awful quiet over there!" Raditz shouted, having stopped laughing a few seconds ago, "Go on and plan! It makes no difference I assure you."

"The lack of my left arm while annoying will not stop me using my technique." Piccolo assured Goku before letting out a small sigh, "But it takes time to gather the amount of ki I need to use it. Which means you are going to have to fight him." He nods in Raditz's direction, "Alone for five minutes … and considering what he was doing against the both of us? … You know what? I think you'll do fine."

"Fighting him alone eh? You have that much faith in me Piccolo?" Goku asked with a big grin on his face.

"Sure … Let's go with that." Piccolo nodded.

Goku felt a surge of confidence flood through him. He nodded towards his enemy turned ally before taking a few steps forward, his eyes focused firmly on Raditz. Behind Goku, Piccolo was preparing his technique. Sweat had formed on his face as he let out a sound that was halfway between a grunt and a growl as he flexed his right arm before placing the index and middle finger on his forehead. His veins starting to show as he began to gather ki.

Raditz watched with curiosity as Goku did some weird hand thing before charging forward on his own. Determination shining in his little brother's eyes.

'Heh. Finally.' Raditz thought with a small smile. He had been hoping to face little Kakarot one on one. For now, he'd ignore the green man and give Kakarot his full attention. The elder saiyan warrior slid into a defense stance and prepared for Kakarot's incoming assault.

None of the fighters noticed that Sarada had woken up from Raditz's surprise attack. A look of pure unadulterated rage on her face. There was also a large dent in the truck from where her head connected with it.

 **-END-**

 **I must ask again if you'd please take the time out of your day to go and check out Caitiff of the Wastes By: Sansophia**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you need some good fanfics, then I have three for you! Caitiff of the Wastes by Sansophia, Aspara: Princess of All Saiyans by JeckTheParadox, and last but not least Dragon Ball F By: BatmanRules256.**

 **Now shall we Rock the Dragon?**

 **-START-**

Red. That is all that Sarada could see. She was angry! Angrier than she had ever been in her entire life. It was taking every ounce of control she had to not shoot across the battlefield and slam into the older saiyan who her adopted father was currently fighting. Not to mention she was having difficulty in controlling her power. It begged to released. She could almost hear it whispering to her, or perhaps the blow to her head had done a little damage and scrambled her brain. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it while placing her right hand on the side of her head. Her dark eyes went over to the green man who had his hand to his head and seemed to be preparing a technique. Realizing this must be the man her adopted father and mother would sometime mention when talking about the day they reunited at the world martial art tournament. Deciding she could worry about why her adopted father's supposed arch-enemy was here lending a helping hand, she focused her attention on the fight between Goku and Raditz. Waiting for the time to strike.

…

…

…

Goku let out a war cry as he tried to strike Raditz once he was close enough only for Raditz to block it with his forearm. Not undeterred in the least Goku surprised Raditz by head butting the man causing the older saiyan to stumble back. Taking advantage of the situation Goku rain down punches with all his strength behind them. He landed several punches but they didn't seem to effect Raditz at all. This only spurred Goku to punch faster and hit harder. Raditz quickly grew tired of this and began blocking the strikes while sneaking in a few punches of his own but Goku did not relent or back down. He never had before and he wasn't about to start now. After dodging a few more of his little brother's punches, Raditz began landing some of his own. Not enough to send his brother flying or to hurt him to bad, he was pulling his punches for the most part. Even with Raditz holding back in his strikes it was enough to send Goku's head reeling back with each blow. The orange clad saiyan lashed out with a brutal snap kick that would have ended the fight with the majority of opponents Goku had faced here on Earth. However, the kick barely affected Raditz. It did cause him to stumble back briefly and let out a near inaudible gasp, for the most part his armor stopped the damage the kick would have inflicted.

'Heh. What a kick.' Raditz thought briefly before lunging forward with his right fist cocked back.

The battle between brothers began anew. They fought their way around the field in front of Piccolo who was concentrating on gathering his Ki. He began growling as a blue aura slowly appeared around him. What seemed to be yellow electricity sparked around the two fingers he had to his forehead.

Raditz leaned his head back as Goku's foot barely missed his nose, the older saiyan could almost feel the bottom of his little brother's foot. Raditz went in for a forearm strike but was blocked by Goku's own attempt of a similar strike. The two traded blows once more before Raditz took a step back before moving forward with a quick kick to the chin which Goku wasn't able to block sending him flying across the field once more. Raditz turned to watch his brother, to see what he would do next. Exposing his back to Piccolo. Luckily enough for Raditz, Piccolo's attack wasn't at full power yet. Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, the saiyan warrior turned his head to look in the direction he had kicked Sarada in. He smirked at the sight, she had apparently awakened and was now standing there glaring at him as if her gaze alone would incinerate him on the spot.

Goku took full advantage of Raditz's carelessness. He had maneuvered himself to land on his hands and knees but he didn't stop, merely bouncing off the ground as if it was made of rubber. He shot up into the sky and cupped his hands to his side. He glared down at his supposed older brother while focusing his ki as he prepared his signature attack.

"Ka…me… ha…me…" As Goku began saying the name of his attack it began to form in between his cupped hands, bluish-white spiraling beams shot out around his cupped hands.

Raditz's scouter suddenly started beeping causing him to turn his head to look in Goku's direction. Shock ran through him at the number appearing on the lens. Somehow Kakarot had brought his power level up to 924. Wait … the attack! He was focusing all of his ki into a single point! Just then the scouter began beeping even louder indicating a new power level that was 1,000 and climbing was behind him! But the only one behind him was the green ma-!

" **HA!** " Goku screamed as he thrusts his hands forward, a giant beam of bluish white ki was heading straight for Raditz. Knowing that Kakarot's attack could not kill him but still deal some damage, he focused his ki to his feet and leapt away from where he was standing. Confident that his little brother's attack would either hit where he had been or his brother would cancel the technique. Sadly, for Raditz this was not the case. Goku noticed Raditz dodging and quickly moved his hands, controlling the Kamehameha expertly as he guided it to curve just before it hit the ground. It reminded him briefly of when he did something similar against Demon King Piccolo all those years ago. The technique was hot on Raditz's heels. Raditz was pushing himself to run faster, he could feel the technique was just behind him. Deciding that he had grown tired of fleeing, he turned and stood firm.

"Enough of this!" Raditz shouted while bringing his hands with his palms facing the incoming attack, ready to stop it in its tracks.

The Kamehameha hit Raditz's open hands and seem to detonate. Causing a bunch of smoke to appear where it connected with Raditz. It also caused his long wild spikey hair to fly up briefly. Raditz grunted in surprise at how strong the attack was and he was engulfed in the blueish-white light for a few brief moments.

Goku watched as the smoke cleared and was dismayed with how Raditz looked. One hundred percent okay. It was as if Goku had merely tossed a rock at his older brother instead of his strongest attack, the turtle destruction wave. The Kamehameha.

'I'm done playing nice.' Raditz thought as he panted. Suddenly he was overcome by anger at his brother and formed a pink energy sphere in his right hand.

"My turn Kakarot! Take this, Saturday Crush!" Raditz quickly tossed the energy attack at his brother. The technique known as Saturday Crush was speeding towards Goku and in his shocked state he didn't have the chance to dodge. The attack hit Goku straight in the chest and for a brief second, he was engulfed in a bright light and a pained cry was heard.

Over by the truck, Sarada twitched.

Once the light dissipated, Goku was seen falling back down to earth. A small trail of smoke coming off of him, also parts of his gi were flying off and being blown away. Raditz was already in motion once more. Just as Goku smacked the ground, his gi torn on the left side, and his pants were missing the fabric around his knees. Almost to his ankles. Goku grunted in pain as he tried to sit up but it was too late, Raditz was already on top of him. Raditz pulled his right fist back, preparing to knock his brother out when suddenly he remembered that the green man had also been charging an attack. He stopped what he was doing and lifted his head. His gaze zeroing in on the single surviving son of Demon King Piccolo.

Piccolo was holding his only remaining hand in front of his face with an evil grin dominating his features. His index and middle finger sparking with yellow ki that resembled electricity. He was making a noise that could be best described as a mixture of a growl and a laugh. Raditz's features twisted into one of horror as his scouter read the output of ki at the green man's finger tips. 1,330.

'HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!' Raditz thought frantically.

"Let's see you dodge this one!" Piccolo shouted and got ready to fire off his technique, "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared and thrust his fingers forward, expelling a giant beam of ki. A beam with spiraling rings around it, also having what looked to be electricity sparking around it. The technique continued to spin as it shot across the field, growing closer and closer to Raditz. Goku had managed to prop himself up on the palm of his hands and watched in awe.

Sweat formed on Raditz's brow.

There was another bright flash of light and it looked as if the attack had hit Raditz head on. A mountain that was directly behind Raditz, of course said mountain was several miles away but still behind the saiyan warrior, exploded. Debris shooting off in every direction. The light grew even brighter after the mountain exploded. Briefly blinding Goku, Piccolo, and Sarada.

Thick clouds of purple smoke rose into the air around the area where Raditz had been standing, which had been just a yard or two away from Goku.

Piccolo stared in shock as the smoke dissipated, revealing Raditz who had managed to dodge the attack. (Obviously.) Although his right shoulder guard seemed to be damaged. As in it was no longer there at all.

"No… N… No way!" Piccolo exclaimed in shock, with a hint of fear. "He… dodged it."

Raditz was angry beyond belief. If that attack had managed to destroy one of his shoulder pads, then it was likely that the technique could kill him if it had connected with something more vital. Coming to the decision that it would be best to kill the green man now so he couldn't interfere any longer with the little family reunion.

Raditz raised his left arm up to where it was slightly leaned back, he gathered his ki into the palm of his left hand. A small blueish white energy sphere came into creation. His murderous eyes locked on to Piccolo's.

"Die!" Raditz yelled and got ready to fire his attack when suddenly all his energy left his body and there was a sharp pain in his backside. His left arm dropped and hung limply at his side like a noodle. Trying to stop the rising panic he began to feel, he slowly looked over his right shoulder to see Kakarot behind him with a triumphant grin on his face. Both hands wrapped around Raditz's tail. His grip strong.

Piccolo let out a sigh of relief.

"You got careless." Goku said somewhat cheerfully and began to laugh lightly, "I'll never forget how much my tail hurt when someone squeezed it." As if to emphasize his point. He squeezed Raditz's tail. Hard.

Raditz let out a groan of pain and collapsed to the ground. Gasping for breath as he tried to push himself up with his hands. The pain was immense. Worse than any other physical pain he had felt in his life.

"You shouldn't do that." Raditz managed to growl out.

"Hey Piccolo!" Goku shouted, completely ignoring Raditz for the time being. "Think you can manage that attack one more time?"

Sarada grew conflicted. She didn't want any more saiyans to die. There was only five of them left! Six if you count Gohan! Yet she didn't move from her spot by the truck.

"Yes Goku." Piccolo smirked faintly, "With pleasure. I see your plan to grab his tail worked out you sly dog." Piccolo placed his fingers to his forehead once more, "Now hold him tight, this is the last time I can do this."

…

…

…

"Kakarot." Raditz said while trying to keep his hysteria from leaking into his voice. "Please tell me you are not going to go through with this!"

"You kidnapped my children!" Goku said angrily, "You tried to kill me, you demanded that I kill one hundred innocent people for my children's safety!"

"I was bluffing!" Raditz almost shouted. 'Mostly.' "I would have done or said anything to get you to join us brother! I swear it!" Goku thought he was done before the older saiyan continued, "I could never kill you brother. My own flesh and blood." He really couldn't. Even if Prince Vegeta himself ordered him to kill Kakarot, he would refuse and die with a smile on his face once the Prince blasted him.

"Don't listen to him Goku!" Piccolo shouted, knowing that it was probably futile to do so, "He'll say anything to get loose!"

"Do you promise to leave?" Goku asked aggressively.

'Leave? Kakarot if I leave empty handed Prince Vegeta will kill me for sure. Then he'll come and kill you. Take your children… I have to lie.' Raditz thought before opening his mouth to respond, "I never planned on killing you or the children. Once I was sure I couldn't persuade you to join us. I was going to leave this planet for good… Th..That's the truth." Raditz sounded one hundred percent sincere. "It's over! I'll tell the others that you won't join."

Piccolo could see it on Goku's face. He believed exactly what Raditz was telling him, but he(Piccolo) knew better. "No Goku! He's trying to trick you! Don't let him go!"

Raditz, in fear that Goku truly was seeing through his lie, shouted out desperately, "I'll never come back to this planet again I promise!"

Goku being the trusting soul that he was. Someone who always tried to see the good in people, slowly let go of his brother's tail.

"No Goku!" Piccolo shouted desperately.

It seemed to happen almost in slow motion. Raditz narrowed his eyes and began to chuckle as he got back to his feet. The saiyan warrior turned a little to the right while standing up, his right elbow shooting back and connecting just under Goku's chin causing the younger saiyan's head to snap back and blood to fly out of his mouth as he went flying backwards. The force behind the blow was enough to make Goku see spots. Goku sailed through the air just a few yards before smacking the ground. Hard. He even bounced up once from the impact.

Now he was lying flat on his back with almost no energy to get back up. He was starting to wish he had listen to Piccolo, it seemed his kind-hearted nature really would be the death of him. Goku opened his eyes just in time to see moving towards him. Raditz had taken off into the air, not to high off the ground before coming down on top of Goku. His right foot smashing down on his little brother and was that a snap? Perhaps he broke one of little Kakarot's ribs.

Piccolo was frozen, he didn't know what to do. If he tried to charge his attack again, the man's eye device would likely pick up on it. He doubted Goku would be able to stop the man from killing him a second time.

Raditz let out a short laugh as Goku began to making noises of pain. The older saiyan looked in Piccolo's direction causing the green man to tense up slightly. However, Piccolo couldn't resist scolding Goku.

"You've always been way to trusting Goku!"

All the response Piccolo got was the orange clad man's cry of pain.

Once again, the fighters were not paying attention. Sarada was slowly reaching her boiling point once more.

Raditz continued to laugh as he stood triumphantly over his little brother, his tail re-curling back around his waist as was standard for all saiyans. He wouldn't fall for that again. Gazing down at his brother with cruel black eyes, it wouldn't be long before he killed the green man. Knocked out his brother and the children, then he would whisk them away for a little saiyan tender, love, and care. In a year, they would return and wipe out this planet's population with grins on their faces.

It would be glorious.

"Fool!" Raditz taunted, "Hahaha! How could you? You're a rare breed indeed my little brother. Just a sentimental dope! Don't worry, I'll fix that."

Goku forced a glare up at the man, "N-no fair!"

"You're right Kakarot." Raditz chuckled, "It isn't fair. Now I think I'll just punish you a little bit more before knocking you out. That's right brother, I meant what I said. I may have lied to get out of your hold but when I said I had no plans on killing you or the kids, I meant it."

"There is good in you." Goku said with a whisper. Raditz heard him, this caused his eyes to narrow.

"How about I show you how good I am!" Raditz grinned as he began to stomp on his brother causing the earth raised saiyan to scream in agony. The scream echoed off the nearby mountains, that is how loud Goku was screaming. "Come on! I want to hear you beg. Beg me to stop Kakarot!" While he spoke, he continued to stomp on Goku's stomach. Causing the man to howl in pain.

Meanwhile down in Raditz's space pod. Gohan was also hearing his father's cries of agony. His little hands clenched into fists.

"What are you waiting for?!" Raditz asked after turning his attention to Piccolo, "Aren't you going to try that little trick again?"

Piccolo growled in frustration, "It's no use… I still need more time!"

Piccolo was forced to watch helplessly as Raditz continued to stomp away on Goku, the heir of the Demon King noticed Goku's daughter standing over by the truck. For some reason, he felt bad for the kid, he could see her tiny shoulders shaking and her clenched fists. He shook his head in disgust, not understanding why he suddenly felt this way.

"Why so blue green man?" Raditz questioned smugly, drawing Piccolo's attention back to him. "Is it because you can't save your friend?" Piccolo wanted to scoff at the idea of Son Goku being his so-called friend, "Or is it because you're just plain ugly?" After another stomp, which caused Goku's loudest cry of pain yet Raditz suddenly stopped after his scouter started beeping again. Indicating a nearby power level.

A power level higher than the ones belonging to Kakarot, Piccolo, and Sarada. (As far as Raditz knows, Sarada's power level is 200.)

'What is this? Who…?' Raditz thought while scanning the horizon and surrounding area, but finding nothing. 'Is it one of Kakarot's allies?' While Raditz continued to look around for what caused his scouter to activate, cracks began to appear on the sides of his space pod down in the hole.

"There is nothing there." Raditz grumbled, "Damn scouter is malfunctioning." He looked down at his broken brother who was barely conscious. "Well, it's been fun Kakarot. Now let's get you ready for transport." There was a very loud cracking sound which caused Raditz to turn and look over at the hole where his space pod and nephew currently were.

'What was ….' Raditz trailed off as there was an explosion followed by Kakarot's brat shooting straight up into the air, the child's facial expression clearly one of anger. The boy's stupid hat with the orange orb on it fell off and landed on the ground. The child did a series perfect front flips before landing expertly as if he had been doing it all his life. Piccolo let out a sound of surprise which was mirrored by Raditz. Sarada stared in shock at her little brother who had broken out of the space pod and looked ready to fight.

"What?!" Raditz shouted in surprise while blinking rapidly. The boy… his power level… It had sky rocketed! It had been 1 earlier and… then it had been 710 right before Kakarot and his friend showed up. Now it… It… was…

"Goku!" Piccolo's voice brought Goku away from unconsciousness, "Look over by the crater! It's your son!" The orange clad man with broken ribs managed to turn his head to look over to see if Piccolo was telling the truth, Goku's face became one of surprise.

"It can't be." Raditz said dumbly, slowly removing his foot away from Kakarot.

"Gohan." Goku said weakly, coughing a little. "Gohan. Daddy can't get up right now… you need to run! Get away!"

Gohan however didn't listen. He stood his ground and clenched his little hands into tight fists as his body trembled with anger. His tail swaying from side to side like an angry animal.

Goku blinked a few times when Gohan didn't listen to him, "Runaway Gohan… Run now!"

Raditz checked the number on his scouter which was currently going up as it focused in on the small boy just a few yards away. "Power level 1,370?! There is no way!" That was close to his maximum power without transforming into the oozaru! "There is no way a half-breed could have such power at such a young age!"

Sarada smirked just a tiny bit.

"Wait… it's still rising?!" Raditz refused to admit that he might have screamed with fear just a little bit on the side as he spoke, the older saiyan warrior ignored the sounds of shock from Kakarot and the green man. Everyone stared at Gohan as the little boy began to glow reddish-orange.

"Leave…" Gohan started to say as the light around him grew brighter, "Leave my daddy alone!" He screamed childishly as he was surrounded by energy. He continued to yell as he took off like a bullet train heading straight for Raditz, his arms held out, hands still clenched into tight fists. He was moving too fast and Raditz was in a state of shock, so much so that he was unable to dodge. In less than a second Gohan had cleared the distance and delivered a devastating headbutt to Raditz's armor. Doing what Piccolo and Goku had been unable to do at all. (If you don't count Piccolo's special beam cannon taking out one of the shoulder pads.)

He cracked it. He cracked Raditz's armor.

Raditz let out a short yell of pain as he began falling backwards. Gohan had falling off to the side, while Goku raised himself up just a little bit could only gape in shock. At the last second Raditz managed to catch himself but he put both hands over the crack in his armor that covered his stomach. He was staring down at the crack as if he couldn't believe it had happened. As if he stared at it long enough, the crack would vanish and it would have all simply been in his imagination.

Gohan's landed on his back but didn't seem to be phased at all at his fall, he simply got back up to his feet and smiled at Goku, "Daddy!"

"G-Gohan…" Goku stammered in shock but managed a weak smile of his own. He had to be strong for his son. In the distance Goku could also see that Sarada had gotten up. That made his smile gain some strength.

Gohan looked afraid as he took in his father's battered appearance, Goku reached up and wiped the blood away from his chin before trying to channel Chi-Chi as he spoke again.

"Gohan… Gohan you need to get out of here… run over to your sister right now. Run and don't look back."

"But daddy." Gohan said while sniffling. Goku inwardly cursed himself. He had used the voice! It always worked when Chi-Chi did it.

Suddenly Goku's gaze went from Gohan to Raditz who was slowly walking towards them, it seemed he had been damaged by Gohan's headbutt, he had his left hand covering the crack while his right hand clenched into a fist.

"A child… breaking my armor." Raditz growled out as he continued getting closer.

"No stay back!" Goku shouted, hating how he couldn't get up and defend his son, "Gohan! Run!"

Gohan turned around just in time to see the man who had beat up his daddy and kicked Sarada looming over him. The strange thing covering his eye beeping.

"Tch… Hey Brat." Raditz said with a snarl, the kid's power had dropped back down to 1. "Where did all that power go?"

"What… What power?" Gohan asked in shock, not understanding what the man was talking about. He had heard his daddy screaming. Then he blacked out and when he woke up he had been by his father. He took a few small steps back.

"Get away from him!" Sarada screamed at Raditz but it was no use, the older saiyan ignored her.

"Play dumb if you want brat! It doesn't matter, you'll pay all the same!" All Gohan felt was pain before blacking out, the strike had been too quick for him to see. Mercifully he was out cold when his small body smacked against the ground several yards away after Raditz had hit him with the back of his left fist.

Goku outstretched his hand and shouted, "Gohan!"

Gohan's eyes were all swirly and since he was unconscious he couldn't respond to his father's shout. Goku had forced himself onto his stomach so he could have a better view of his son to try and see how injured his boy was.

"Please don't hurt him… He... He is just a boy." Goku begged as Raditz took a few steps in Gohan's direction.

"He had a power level higher than yours." Raditz said simply, "Don't worry little brother. I'm not going to kill hi-…"

Raditz was cut off by a scream of absolute rage and his scouter began beeping wildly. He turned to where the yellow arrow on the lens was pointing to see the girl, the full blooded saiyan child Sarada. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! First the boy now… Now her?! Was the green man going to show off some more hidden power too?!

…

…

…

'He hit him.' Sarada thought feeling blank. She was absolutely numb. 'He hit Gohan… Sweet shy little Gohan… Who should be at home… safe. Reading a book… studying… chasing the odd butterfly that he sees while in the yard.'

Her baby brother was truly a gentle soul. She had been absolutely shocked at how strong Gohan was for that brief few seconds where he had charged at Raditz. She knew how strong their armor was and for Gohan to crack it. It had made her smile. But now that smile was wiped clean off her face when that… that bastard hit him. She had watched feeling helpless as Gohan sailed through the air before smacking against the ground. She had been getting angry and was about to step in and take Raditz by surprise when he had been stomping on Goku but then Gohan had shocked her with what he did so she had stayed put. Now her inaction had brought about her little brother getting hurt. Just because she wanted to see what would happen.

She missed the brief conversation between Goku and Raditz.

Her dark eyes saw Raditz take a few steps in Raditz's direction, and before Goku could jump up to grab him…

She screamed.

Rage. Burning hot rage!

All eyes were now on her and she could careless, she had enough with holding back. She was going put this trash in his place and that was at her feet! She clenched her hands into fist and tossed her head back letting out another scream(roar). Her green aura shot up around her and caused the old truck behind her to blow up. She didn't feel the explosion, it didn't affect her at all. It tickled more than anything. The black smoke that came from the destroyed truck filled the sky and surrounded her from sight. She didn't smell the smoke. Didn't feel the heat from the flames. She was hot, but not from the heat. But from the rage she felt coursing through her veins.

She took slow and methodical steps forward, stepping out of the black smoke that had surrounded her do to her sudden power up which accidentally blew up the truck behind her. Once she was visual again, she gave Raditz a cold smile that belonged on the face of a maniac. Not a five-year-old girl. Her tail swished side to side angrily before wrapping around her waist. She basked in the stunned looks of her adopted father and his arch-enemy-turned-ally Piccolo, the look that took the cake though was the look of absolute utter fear on the face of Raditz. The once confident and cocky warrior was now a trembling mess. He had paled dramatically and looked as if he was about to faint.

"No…" Raditz's voice was full of terror, "P… P… Power level… 10… 10,045." He winced do to the exclamations of shock coming from his comrades that were listening in via the scouter.

Sarada slowly put one foot in front of the other as she made her way towards Raditz, her manic smile never leaving her face.

"No… No… No!" Raditz screamed before charging two purple energy spheres in his hands. "Die! Double Sunday!" Raditz roared and brought both hands forward, firing two powerful energy waves at the five-year-old girl. One from each hand. The twin energy waves spun around each other as they grew closer to Sarada before merging into one large energy wave.

Piccolo watched, eager to see what was going to happen. While resisting the urge to push the kid out of the way, seriously, what was wrong with him today?!

Goku was horrified because even though he could sense how strong Sarada was, she was still his little girl.

Sarada slowly raised up her right arm as the energy attack grew closer, once it was just about to hit her she backhanded the energy wave sending it flying off into the sky. As if the attack was nothing. As if that attack didn't have enough power behind it to blow up the moon. Maybe even Earth if it hit the core the right way, and a five-year-old girl had just smacked it into the air as if it was nothing.

Then she was moving, she kicked off the ground and flew towards Raditz with the speed of a rocket and the grace of a bull. The older saiyan tried to move but it was as if his body was frozen in place, a sickening feeling overcame the long-haired man. This must have been what his victims felt as he and his comrades wiped out their entire race. Hopelessness and fear.

Sarada brought her right fist back and slammed it directly into the crack that had formed on Raditz's armor from Gohan's headbutt, the effects were immediate. Raditz's bent over and gasped for air and the armor that covered his stomach shattered. She then punched him in the stomach with her left fist, then the right, then the left. Sarada's grin widened each time her fists connected to Raditz's stomach. She briefly paused in her punching which gave Raditz a chance to regain his breath before he lashed out with a punch of his own. His fist connecting to the dead center Sarada's forehead. There had been enough force behind the punch that would've sent Piccolo and Goku flying if it had landed on one of them, but Sarada simply blinked.

"Ow." Sarada deadpanned before shooting upwards and dealing a bone shattering uppercut that sent Raditz flying up into the sky with his head snapped back, barely conscious and the overwhelming fear that he was going to die. The young girl grunted as she powered up, her green aura surrounding her as she shot up into the sky after Raditz.

' **Kill… Kill… Break him!** ' The dark thoughts ran through the young saiyan's mind like a herd of stampeding cows. ' **He hurt Gohan and Goku!** ' With that thought her rage was renewed.

Raditz had recovered slightly from the uppercut and the multiple punches to the gut, he was shocked to see his armor broken but that faded to the back of his mind when he saw the speeding green bullet heading his way. He didn't know what to do! Her power level dwarfed his entirely! Even Nappa couldn't win in a fight against her! How could she be this powerful? He had poured almost all his energy into the Double Sunday and she had batted it away like one would swat a fly! He had to think of something fast otherwise this kid was going to kill him!

Sarada changed her flight path slightly, so she didn't end up directly under Raditz. She wanted to look him in the eye before she beat him. It wasn't long before she was hovering in the air directly across from Raditz, a little over ten yards away from him. She noticed that he had calmed down considerably and was no longer showing visual signs of fear. She'd have to fix that shortly.

"I look forward to erasing you from the universe." Sarada said while cracking her knuckles before getting into an opening stance.

"Even if you kill me my comrades will come here to avenge me!" Raditz shouted, not completely believing what he just said. Of course, the Prince had mentioned an interest in this Dragon Balls that the green man had brought up when Kakarot though he had killed Sarada. If the green man's statement was anything to go by, they at the very least had the power to revive the dead. Prince Vegeta had muttered something immortality. He hadn't really been paying attention at the time, to focused on facing Kakarot and Piccolo.

Sarada didn't respond verbally, she raised her right hand up and made a come-hither motion. Raditz was enraged by her nonchalant attitude, and made a foolish rookie mistake. He charged head first into the fight without any plan whatsoever.

"Get over here!" She shouted as Raditz neared, she decided to meet him halfway and lunged forward. The two began to trading blows. The force behind Raditz's punches would shatter the bones of almost everyone on Earth but they didn't seem to affect Sarada at all. She used her size to her advantage, easily dodging all Raditz's punches and kicks which increased the older saiyans anger and annoyance. Which made him even more sloppy. Once he tried to head kick her like he had done earlier, when she hadn't been paying attention. The kick had caused her head to become very intimate with the door of the truck she had recently blown up.

As the kick sailed over her head she shot forward and shouted, "Jan Ken!"

"Gu!" She drove her fist straight into Raditz's chest, causing the armor to crack. Before he could recover she shouted out.

"Ghyoki!" Sarada drove her left index finger into the eye that was not covered by the scouter which caused the older saiyan to yell in pain. Covering his now wounded right eye. Which provided the little saiyan girl with enough time to complete the attack!

"Pa!" She delivered a palm strike directly to Raditz's nose. Enough force to hurt, but not enough to break it.

Meanwhile down on the ground, Piccolo was staring up at the fight with a mixture of awe and apprehension. He had been able to hear the man's declaration. That his comrades would likely come to earth. It was safe to assume that they were way stronger than him. Maybe… Maybe with some training, Goku's brats could be their secret weapons. No one but him was going to conquer this planet after all! (Keep telling yourself that Piccolo.)

While Piccolo schemed, Goku had managed to crawl his broken body over to Gohan who was still out cold. He laid on his back next to his son and stared up at his daughter with fatherly pride in his eyes as she used the technique he had taught her. The one his grandpa had taught him all those years ago, the Jan Ken.

"It's time I end this." Sarada said seriously raising her right arm, her palm facing Raditz. A green energy sphere formed in her hand.

"I refuse to be beaten by a child!" Raditz screamed as rage over took him, he powered up to his max, which Sarada let him so her victory could be all that sweeter. (Saiyan logic.)

Sarada watched with a blood thirsty grin on her cute face as Raditz quickly extended his right hand and shouted, "Be gone!" A white full powered energy wave shot from his palm and headed directly before her.

"I'll take that challenge!" She shouted and fired her own full powered energy wave, hers was green. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. Just like she'd planned, creating a huge cloud of smoke between the two fighters.

Once the smoke cleared Raditz stared in shock, Sarada was gone.

"What…? W… Where did she g-…" Raditz began to question, but was cut off as he felt a sharp pain before the sweet abyss of unconsciousness.

Sarada was floating behind Raditz and holding his unconscious form in the air by her strong grip on the man's wild spikey long hair. She had wanted to kill him at the start but the urge had gone away and her rationality had won over. (This time.) Slowly she began to descend from the sky and once she was close enough to the ground she dropped the older saiyan warrior on the ground where he landed with a dull thud.

She flipped the man over onto his back, reaching down she took his scouter off and placed it on her left ear. After making sure it was secure she tapped the button and nearly fell over at the voice that came through, yelling.

"Raditz report now!" The growling voice demanded before continuing on, "You haven't said anything since you mentioned that power level. 10,045?! Are you sure? Your scouter hasn't malfunction has it?!"

"I'm sorry." Sarada said, not sounding the least bit sorry at all. "Raditz can't answer you right now. He has caught a sudden case of unconsciousness."

All she got in reply was static for a few moments before the voice on the other end spoke, "Who is this?"

…

…

…

"The one who defeated Raditz. My name is Sarada. Daughter of Royal Advisor Paragus and Captain Okara. Adopted child of Kakarot, or as he prefers to be called Goku."

 **-Meanwhile in Raditz's … mind…? -**

Raditz had no idea where he was. Was this hell? It certainly didn't look like what he'd imagine hell would be. He looked around at the giant rocky mountain structures. Had the girl killed him? That seemed to be her intent after all. After he had struck Kakarot's son she had gone ballistic on him. So, if he wasn't dead, and he wasn't in hell. Then where was he? Was he still on Earth? He need to talk to Kakarot. Explain to him that he had no intentions of killing him or his children. Hopefully he'd get the opportunity.

He sighed. He had been happy to see his brother, saddened that he was brain damaged but at least one member of his family was still alive. After the meteor, had taken out Planet Vegeta. It had just been him, General Nappa, and the Prince. The only reason he had escaped the destruction was because of him being assigned to Prince Vegeta as a 'bodyguard'. He still had no idea how that happened. Vegeta didn't know and Nappa never said. Of course, he never asked either. Why bother? It didn't matter. Sometimes he'd wonder what his life would be like if Planet Vegeta was still around. Would his parents be proud of him? Would they shun him for being weak? He had just lost to a child but her power level dwarfed his.

If he got the chance he'd ask her how she had gotten such a high-power level at such a young age.

Raditz's head snapped up as a tingle went down his spine, he was being watched. He scanned the area quickly but came up short.

"Show yourself!" He demanded angrily. Preparing for a fight.

A feminine laughter greeted him.

"Damn it! Do not toy me with me! Show yourself!" Raditz shouted and got ready to start blowing things up. Suddenly his scouter beeped causing him to turn and look up where the arrow was pointing.

He felt weak suddenly as his dark eyes took in the two forms standing up on a nearby high rocky pillar. Two pairs of predatory eyes locked onto him.

A man and a woman. Both saiyans. They were a pair Raditz knew well. Even though the last time he had seen them, he had been just a child.

The man had unkempt hair which partially stands on end. A scar on his left cheek, his skin tone matched Raditz's and so did his eyes which were sharp and black. Most saiyans had black eyes, he was wearing a set of dark blue and green battle armor. He also had a blood red headband tied around his head. His tail wrapped around his waist. He also appeared to be around 5'9" or 5'10" tall. The man who Kakarot resembled so greatly. It was his father, Bardock.

The woman was of average height with a slender build. She possesses a light-complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Her brown tail hung freely and not around her waist like most saiyan warriors. It was his mother, Gine.

He took several steps back, refusing to believe what he was seeing. His parents were dead! Dead along with their world and most of the saiyan race!

"Hello Raditz." Bardock said in his normal gruff tone as he slowly began to power up. His blue aura shooting up around him while Gine also began powering up, her aura a bright pink. "I think it's time we had a little talk."

"But first." Gine said cheerfully, "I think a little beating is in order!"

"Now… Hold on!" Raditz tried to get a word in but it was too late, his parents had already dashed off the rocky pillar and were heading straight for him.

By the moon was he going insane?!

 **-END-**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please if you have some free time after reading this go check out the fics I listed above. I'm placing this one here again because so far only I've seem to read and review it. Caitiff of the Wastes by Sansophia give it a chance. You may be surprised!**

 **Until next time, bye!**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone enjoyed the taste of Sarada going off last chapter. I'm planning for Sarada vs Vegeta, at least until Goku shows up to take over. I know the fighting might have got a little repetitive. If anyone has some tips of where I can find ways to help detail the fights better, I'd appreciate it. So far, I've just been looking at Dragon Ball Z fics in my favorite section.**

 **Sorry this took a little longer than others. I was having difficulty putting what I wanted down on 'paper'. I also had to babysit my flu carrying seven-year-old cousin. Guess who got sick after that? This guy.**

 **Rock the Dragon!**

 **-START-**

 **-Unknown world that Vegeta and Nappa recently conquered. The pair are currently listening in on the battle Raditz was having-**

"No…" Raditz's voice came through the scouter, he sounded as if he was about to shit himself. Vegeta glanced at Nappa who was looking down at him in confusion. Sure, they had been shocked when Raditz had mentioned a power level of 1,370, and that it apparently belonged to Kakarot's half-breed son. However, this time he sounded far more frightened then before. So much for a simple retrieval mission. First it seemed like Kakarot had sustained brain damage, Raditz had almost gotten himself killed when his tail had been grabbed, and now it seemed warrior possibly stronger than Raditz had shown up. The planet that Kakarot was sent to seemed to be more and more interesting. Vegeta was curious about these so-called dragon balls. Which apparently could bring people back to life, he wondered what else they could do.

Raditz's voice brought Vegeta out of his inner musings, "P… P… Power level… 10… 10,045." Raditz's voice was full of fear and disbelief.

He wasn't the only one feeling disbelief at the moment either. Vegeta dropped the cooked arm he had been munching on and his mouth hung open in shock before he quickly masked his features. The Prince of all Saiyans could not show his emotions so freely after all! Nappa however had no trouble gaping like a buffoon. Not that Vegeta could blame him, whoever this warrior was they had a power level that was more than double Nappa's. Interesting. Still he had to make sure that Raditz wasn't just having a scouter malfunction. It wouldn't be the first time the damn devices would be defective.

"Raditz! Check it again!" He ordered and waited for the other saiyan to respond.

Sounds of fighting came through along with Raditz shouting but he seemed to be ignoring Vegeta.

That just wouldn't do.

"Raditz! You listen to me when I am talking to you!" Vegeta waited for a direct response but all he got in return was more sounds of fighting. Great.

"Hey Vegeta." Nappa spoke up before Vegeta could start throwing a fit. Unlike Vegeta who always looked down on Raditz as a pathetic weakling, Nappa cared for the boy.

Hell, he had practically raised both Vegeta and Raditz since Planet Vegeta was destroyed. He had hoped that Raditz would turn out to be like Bardock, who was born a low-class but had grown stronger than any saiyan except the King himself at the time. Except Bardock got that strong by taking suicide missions and coming out on the other side, battered but alive. It seemed that ever since the destruction of their home, the three remaining saiyans that worked for Frieza only got crap assignments. Despite this however, Prince Vegeta had risen to a level higher than any known saiyan since the days of the Legendary Super Saiyan. While on one of these missions they had come across Raditz's uncle Turles who had refused to join up with them because he didn't trust Frieza. Nappa remembered that Vegeta hadn't been too happy but had let the man go. The last time they had talked Turles had told them he was conquering planets with his own little band of warriors dubbed Turles's Crusher Corps, and that if the three had ever wanted out from under Frieza's foot then they were free to join him.

"What is it Nappa?" Vegeta asked after taking a deep breath to calm himself, it worked. Barely.

"What are we going to do if these people kill Raditz?"

"If he dies then it is the fault of his own stupidity, he's had numerous chances to knock Kakarot out and take him to fix his brain damage." Vegeta said dismissvely, as if Raditz hadn't grown up right beside him. "Plus, he's a weakling. The only reason I haven't killed him is because he is a saiyan."

Nappa didn't say anything, just stared at the saiyan prince while listening to the battle that was coming through from Raditz's scouter. It didn't sound good for the long haired saiyan. It almost made Nappa want to snap at Vegeta for his attitude but he knew that if he said what he thought then the Prince would likely destroy him. Nappa knew that once he outlived his usefulness then the Prince would likely execute him and move on with his life.

The bald headed saiyan started thinking about the girl. The daughter of Paragus and Okara. He couldn't believe it, the last he knew Okara had died along with the child during the birthing. The woman could conquer a world but bringing life into the universe is what did her in. Nappa could remember how Paragus had acted in the following years after that, every time he had saw the once proud warrior he would see the bitterness the man held. Not that the saiyan general could blame the man, he had lost his mate and child. Few things in the universe could bring a saiyan sadness, this was one of them. Though they usually never showed it in public but Paragus hadn't seem to care when people mocked him for showing weakness.

That girl should be a woman grown if she was telling the truth. Nappa was positive that she was telling the truth. The old saiyan warrior had seen a lot of strange things in the universe over the length of his life. Whatever explanation for her still being a child wouldn't be as weird as Dodoria naked in the shower. With Appule!

Some things just cannot be unseen.

The veteran saiyan shuddered which went unnoticed by Vegeta who was too busy focusing on what was happening on the other end of his scouter.

Vegeta listened to the sounds of fighting that was being transmitted from Raditz's scouter to his, it sounded like whoever the long-haired warrior was fighting he was losing. Badly. A power level of 10,045? How did anyone on that pathetic planet even get such power? He remembered when Raditz transmitted the readings he had got from Kakarot, a piss poor power level of 416. Although when Raditz first scanned his little brother's power it had been in the 300s and when he had fired his technique, the scouter had transmitted that reading too, it had been Kakarot's highest at 924.

Not to mention Kakarot's ally had a technique that raised his power level to 1,330. Such a strange planet, it seemed they could lower their power next to nothing and raise it when needed. Interesting. Which made the Prince of all Saiyans question where this sudden power came from? Was it from Kakarot's ally? If not the ally that had been fighting Raditz with him perhaps another one that had finally arrived to help? Vegeta was being left in the dark and he hated it. Still, whoever this power belonged to was nowhere near a match for him. It was impressive that they had gained such a power on such a pathetic planet but at the end of the day they were a bug compared to him. Yet this mysterious warrior was strong enough to wipe the floor with Raditz and Nappa.

Then there were these dragon balls that seemed to have the power to revive the dead. He wondered what else they could do. Maybe he should pay this planet a visit and torture the information out of the inhabitants.

Vegeta heard some rustling coming from Radiz's scouter which caused him to get angry, that low class trash better answer this time or he better be dead.

"Raditz report now!" He growled into the scouter, but decided he had more to say so Raditz could wait his turn to speak, "You haven't said anything since you mentioned that power level. 10,045?! Are you sure? Your scouter hasn't malfunction has it?!" This wouldn't be the first time the hunks of junk exaggerated an enemy's power level.

"I'm sorry." The voice was not Raditz, it sounded childish and feminine. That saiyan girl who somehow travelled through time? He also detected a hint of attitude in her tone. He did not like that. Not one bit. "Raditz can't answer you right now. He has caught a sudden case of unconsciousness."

Oh, wasn't she funny? A real comedian. Why did he suddenly feel as if this girl was going to be the source of a lot of frustration in the future?

"Who is this?" He asked(demanded) even though he already had a suspicion of who the girl was he still wanted to hear her say it. To confirm it.

He waited.

Waited.

Waited some more and just as he was about to shout into the scouter, she answered.

"The one who defeated Raditz. My name is Sarada. Daughter of Royal Advisor Paragus and Captain Okara. Adopted child of Kakarot, or as he prefers to be called, Goku."

After Nappa had asked Raditz earlier if the girl had remembered who her parents were, if she remembered them at all. It had surprised Vegeta when she had told Raditz their names. The veteran saiyan general had told Vegeta that he knew those names but he hadn't gone into great detail. Royal Advisor? The title caused the prince to pause as he tried to remember if he had ever met a Paragus when his father held meetings at the palace. … Ah now he remembered. He remembered seeing the grizzled saiyan at more than one meeting. He wore a very strange set of battle armor, missing an eye, and had a mustache. Why would someone loyal to his King feel the need to hide the birth of his child? It didn't make any sense to the Saiyan Prince. He was just about to question his subject, that is what she was! She was a saiyan so therefore he was her prince and she was his subject, but before he could even open his mouth Nappa was talking.

"I knew Paragus and Okara." Nappa said after making sure his scouter was transmitting to Raditz's, he guessed the kid, Sarada, was wearing it now. "Paragus was a highly-respected warrior. He conquered his fair share of worlds with his strategies. He was loyal to King Vegeta, had a fair amount of pull. Why would he lie about you dying with your mother?" The bald saiyan warrior just had to know. He thought Paragus trusted him. They had led assaults on high profiled worlds before. Drank themselves silly, the whole nine-yards.

Vegeta had wanted to ask a similar question, what reason would a man who his father held in high regards have, to hide his child. It made no sense.

"He was afraid." Sarada's voice sounded faint to the two ruthless saiyan warriors, before either could speak she continued, "As you are aware, saiyan children have their power levels checked at birth."

"How do you know this?" Vegeta cut her off.

"My father left me recordings." Sarada snapped which caused Vegeta's eyes to widen comically. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I was born with a power level that was off the charts and my father feared the King would have me executed because I could potentially be a threat to his throne."

'What is she talking about?' Vegeta thought, 'How could an infant have… oh.'

"I was born with a power level of 10,000." Sarada said casually, a small smirk on her face. Nappa and Vegeta couldn't see it since they were lightyears away and not standing in front of her at the moment. The news that she had been born with a power level higher than what most saiyans had reached in a life time of conquering almost sent all the air out of their lungs. The power level that had scared Raditz was this girl, but why hadn't she fought from the beginning? Had she wanted to see how strong Raditz was before trying her hand at fighting him?

'I see.' Vegeta thought while reigning in his shock, 'I would have seen a potential asset. My father would have seen a potential threat. I still see a potential asset.'

Vegeta looked at his hands and thought about all the death he had brought upon the universe. It had taken a lot of time to reach his current power level of 18,000 and this girl was born with a power that wasn't too far off from his. Just over halfway there. If he remembered correctly the number that Raditz had croaked out was 10,045. Which means she hadn't been able to get stronger on such a pathetic world. Every saiyan feels the need to get stronger. She must have enjoyed the first time she got to really let loose and unleash her power. He briefly wondered what condition Raditz was in, she had said he was unconscious. Not dead.

While Vegeta was lost in his thoughts, Nappa was having some of his own. The giant of a saiyan could easily remember the kind of man King Vegeta was and he knew that Paragus's worries were not completely unfounded. King Vegeta would have had no qualms with killing one of their own if it meant his rule was secure. Paragus had just lost his mate. He wasn't about to lose his child too, or at least that is what Nappa guessed. The General looked at Vegeta who seemed to be lost in his own little world for the moment. He must be in shock. It was one thing to earn power by fighting your way to it, this girl was born with it. Heh. It was likely the brat would only get stronger if put in the right environment. She might even be able to challenge Frieza one day.

Nappa didn't think that was wishful thinking either.

"My father was able to send me away before Planet Vegeta was destroyed." Sarada spoke up again, bringing the two older saiyans out of their thoughts.

"So, he noticed the asteroid heading for the planet?" Nappa asked before he could stop himself. He shook his head, even if she knew her parents he doubted she knew why she had been sent away. It obviously wasn't to conquer the planet, she had more than enough power to do it. Maybe Paragus had managed to ship her off with a picture or something.

"…Asteroid?" The confusion in Sarada's voice was clear for Nappa and Vegeta to hear. The shorter of the two male saiyans clenched his hands into fists as he thought about their race being almost wiped out completely do to a stupid space rock. Meanwhile on Earth, Sarada looked over at her wounded adopted father and unconscious brother, before giving Piccolo a quick glance. She realized that the two saiyans on the other end of Raditz's scouter didn't know that Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta. The saiyan at her feet also probably didn't know. Deciding that these three were likely tricked by the cruel tyrant, she kept the true reason of the planet's destruction to herself.

"Yes, an asteroid." Vegeta said with a sneer. The mightiest warrior race in the galaxy snuffed out to a handful of survivors by a giant space rock. Every time he thought about it the prince of all saiyans wanted to blow something up.

Cue the awkward silence.

"Heh. So, you beat the daylights out of Raditz eh?" Nappa asked with humor in his voice. He wished he could have been there to see Bardock's eldest realized that a child had a higher power level then him. Her power was double his own but he didn't care. He was just glad that his old friend's daughter survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

"He should have thought twice before hurting those I care about." Sarada said coolly, a tone of voice that a five-year-old really shouldn't have but she did. But she wasn't a normal five-year-old. She was a saiyan.

Before Nappa could say anything else, Vegeta decided to ruin the moment the two saiyans were having.

"Girl. Tell me about the Dragon Balls." Vegeta ordered.

…

…

…

Sarada blinked a few times, did he think he could start ordering her around simply because he is the Prince of all five and a half saiyans? How did he even know about the Dragon Balls in the first place? Had Goku and Piccolo mentioned them while she was unconscious? It was the only plausible explanation, but what could have brought it up? Oh well, no time to worry about it right now. She wasn't going to tell him anything about them. She didn't have a whole lot of trust in the royal saiyan family. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that the saiyans she was talking to were cold-hearted killers and had probably wiped out more than one planet over the years. Just the thought of them coming here and hurting her family was enough to make the little saiyan girl see red.

"No."

"What did you just say?" Vegeta asked, unsure if he had heard what she said. Did this child just tell him no?

"I said no." Sarada repeated with a small smirk forming on her face.

"Fine then." Vegeta snarled, not seeing the amused look Nappa had on his face due to Sarada's response. "I will be on your pathetic planet in one year, you get that long to rethink your attitude girl or I will beat the information out everyone you care about! Nappa and I are a lot stronger than Raditz!"

"Cool." Sarada said blankly before turning off the scouter, effectively getting the last word and hanging up on the prince of all saiyans. If she listened hard enough she could almost hear said prince's scream of rage across the galaxy.

Her attention was drawn away from her thoughts about the incoming saiyan invasion for a moment, instead it was on the sound of an approaching aircraft.

The conscious ones on the battlefield looked to the sky and saw a VTOL Plane that was yellow with the number 576 on the front. It landed close by and the back opened revealing Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, Launch, and Tien. Sarada briefly wondered where the little mime boy was but brushed it off.

"Goku! After several debates, we decided…" Krillin trailed off. Blinking in surprise at the sight of his best friend on the ground next to his son. Piccolo was missing an arm, and Goku's daughter was standing over Raditz and wearing his strange eye device. What had happened here?

"Look Goku." Piccolo said with a chuckle, "Your friends finally decided to come and help. Too bad they missed the fighting." Even Goku could hear the sarcasm in the green man's voice.

"Hey guys." Goku greeted his friends weakly, he was still sore. Once his friends noticed how hurt he was they quickly rushed over to him.

"Looking a little banged up Goku." Tien said while taking in his friend's injuries, "I see you gave as good as you got." The triclops commented while turning his gaze over to the unconscious long haired man.

Sarada gave Raditz a small kick to the side causing the older saiyan to twitch but not wake up, she shrugged and made her way over to her adopted father and little brother. Trying to keep the worry off her face as she saw Bulma pick up Gohan's unconscious form. Krillin on one knee beside Goku, helping him sit up the best he could. Goku grunted but didn't yell out in pain like he did when he tried getting up earlier.

"That bastard isn't dead." Launch stated. She could feel Raditz's ki. He wasn't dead, just unconscious.

"We're going to need him." Sarada said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "His friends, who are a lot stronger then him, are coming. They'll be here in a year. They want the Dragon Balls." And everyone on this planet with saiyan blood.

"Great." Piccolo growled before yelling as he ejected a new arm from the stump. He flexed his fingers a few time to work out the stiffness.

"Woah! You can regenerate?" Krillin asked in shock.

"We've got bigger problems then that Krillin!" Bulma shrieked, causing Gohan to stir slightly but not wake up.

"Alright guys… It's a long story so listen up." Goku said drawing his friends' attention to him. He told them what happened when they (Piccolo and Goku) arrived to see that Gohan was missing and Sarada was motionless over by the truck, which didn't even exist anymore unless you counted the black mark on the ground, he had thought Sarada was dead. He had been about to do something stupid, charge in head first against an opponent he had a feeling… no. Not a feeling. An opponent he knew he couldn't beat. When he admitted that it caused his friends to look shocked, even Piccolo looked surprised that Goku admitted he knew that he stood no chance against Raditz on his own. Goku told them how Piccolo had told him to calm down and feel for Sarada's ki, before following up with mentioning that even if Sarada was dead that Goku could simply gather the Dragon Balls to bring her back to life. This explained how the other saiyans knew about them.

The leader of the Z-warriors than went on to explain how he and Piccolo fought their hardest but it proved to be fruitless. Raditz had been toying with them since the start of the fight, it was obvious now looking back on it. He told them how he had barely dodged Raditz's attack whereas Piccolo wasn't so lucky and lost his arm.

"There was a brief pause in the fighting." Goku said with a small grin directed at Piccolo, "Turns out Piccolo had a brand-new technique he had developed just for me."

Piccolo growled, not liking that grin on his enemy's face.

"We came up with a plan. Piccolo needed time to gather the necessary amount of ki for the technique. It was up to me to hold off Raditz for five minutes." Goku glanced at Bulma who was still holding Gohan.

"I gave it everything I had guys. I hit him with all my strength." Goku's gaze went to his hands, "I put almost all of my ki into a Kamehameha. He stopped it as if it was nothing." He clenched his hands into fists, knowing there was an even greater threat on the horizon and if he couldn't even stop Raditz what hope did he have against the other saiyans? Doesn't matter. He wasn't going to give up. Once he was back to a hundred percent he was going to train himself till he couldn't stand up anymore.

"Aren't you forgetting something Goku?" Piccolo asked with a nasty smile making its way onto his face. "Tell them about how you had him at your mercy but let him go."

Goku's friends all glanced at each other, knowing their friend had a good heart and tried to see the best in everybody.

"I let him go." He admitted before directing a small glare at Piccolo.

"We're lucky that your daughter was able to overwhelm him." Piccolo shot back. Not liking that look Son Goku was giving him. The fool.

"What?!" The Z-warriors cried out as one.

"Yeah! Sarada beat him pretty easily." Goku said with pride and a big grin forming on his face.

"He hurt Gohan." Sarada said quietly, "He is lucky I didn't kill him." Bulma shivered. No five-year-old should talk about killing someone so casually.

"I honestly don't know how it happened. Raditz was stomping on me and then Gohan was shooting up out of the hole. He headbutted Raditz, did what I couldn't. Cracked his armor." Goku informed his friends.

"Piccolo cracked it too?" Launch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he destroyed one of Raditz's shoulder pads with his technique that takes five minutes to charge." Sarada answered for her adopted father. He was putting up a strong front but she could tell he was very sore at the moment and on the verge of passing out from the pain. The little girl turned her head to look up at Piccolo, "So, mind telling us how you planned on getting Goku to stay still long enough for you to use that attack?"

"Cheeky brat. You must get that from him." Piccolo finished his sentence while jabbing his finger at Goku.

Suddenly, Piccolo pointed his right index finger at Bulma causing her to screech but nothing happened to her. Gohan however raised up into the air and floated over and into Piccolo's arms. Tien, Krillin, and Launch got into fighting stances while Master Roshi tensed up. Goku had a panicked look on his face while Sarada calmly clenched her hands into fists and prepared to power up.

"Now hold on." Piccolo snarled at them causing the warriors to pause, "If we are going to stand a chance at all then these brats need to be trained. You saw it Goku. The boy could wound him. The girl beat him down easily." Piccolo turned his gaze to Sarada, "What do you say kid? I know you are strong enough to take your brother out of my arms before I even realize what's happening, but I have a feeling that even you aren't strong enough to face both these saiyans."

Sarada was silent as she thought about his offer. Sure, her adopted father trained her but he never really pushed her to the limit. Probably because he was so much weaker than her but… she had a feeling that Piccolo would be able to help her get stronger. She had to get stronger. To protect her family. What good would all her power and strength be if she couldn't protect those she cared about.

"Wait a minute!" Krillin shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Goku can train his kids."

The saiyan girl looked at her adopted father's friend and very slowly, as if talking to a child, said. "He can't even stand up under his own power."

"It's okay Krillin." Goku said before coughing, "Just trust me okay?" Krillin nodded, he trusted Goku with his life. His friend probably had a reason for doing this, plus if Sarada easily defeated the other guy then she could beat Piccolo with little effort.

"Wait!" Bulma cried, "Before you go, can I have that device?" She pointed to the scouter Sarada was wearing.

"… Okay." Sarada walked over to the blue haired woman while taking the scouter off, she deposited the device in the inventor's hands before turning to look at Piccolo.

"I want to stop by home first so I can take off this armor and put on something else. This armor is one of the treasured gifts I have from Planet Vegeta and I do not want it damaged." She stared at Piccolo with onyx colored eyes. The green man grunted but nodded. The two slowly ascended before flying off in the direction of Goku's home. Sarada hoped her adopted mother wasn't there.

"Come on everyone." Master Roshi started walking over to Raditz, "Let's pack up Goku and his brother, then we'll go back to my house and try to come up with a plan."

Bulma and Krillin helped Goku into the VTOL while Tien and Launch went over to Raditz, grabbing him by the arms and legs, the couple carried him over to the plane. Master Roshi followed them up the ramp into the plane. Bulma made her way to the pilot's chair while carefully holding the device Goku's brother had worn, she powered up her VTOL with her free hand. She set tapped a button causing a compartment to open, with a grin she placed the piece of alien technology inside for safe keeping. After closing the compartment, she pressed another button which closed the back of the plane.

It wasn't long before Bulma had her VTOL safely up in the air and flying it straight for Kame house.

…

…

…

None of them had noticed the feminine figure watching them. The figure had watched the entire event unfold, eyes lighting up when Sarada had unleashed her rage on Raditz. Now that the battle was over, the figure placed her fingers to her forehead, vanishing a few seconds later.

 **-Meanwhile in Raditz's dream… mind… place-**

Raditz let out a groan as he got out of the large pile of rubble that had once been a rock formation in the shape of a giant cube. He got back to his feet just in time to see his parents descending from the sky and landing on the ground. They had just spent the last several minutes beating the ever-loving shit out of him and he was glad that they had decided to stop. At least, he hoped they were stopping. They didn't seem like they were about to go on the offensive again. He guessed this was his mind's way of punishing him for hurting Kakarot as he did. Probably broke a few of his little brother's ribs.

Suddenly Gine was racing towards him, he tensed up and prepared to dodge or block the attack when faster than he could see the small saiyan woman was latched onto him, giving a hug so fierce that HIS ribs might end up breaking. He sent a pleading look to his father who just smirked and folded his arms over his chest before looking off to the side. Damn him!

"Sorry Raditz!" Gine said while looking up at him with sparkling onyx eyes, "I'm just so happy to be able to hug you again. My handsome boy! Look at how much you've grown!" Raditz tried to keep his cheeks from reddening and he half-heartedly tried to push his mother away.

Raditz looked up from his mother when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Bardock had closed the distance while Gine distracted their son with her bone shattering hug. The deceased saiyan took his time in examining his son, he really had grown up but wasn't all that strong. Same with Kakarot apparently. At least his youngest had escaped working under Frieza's foot. The deceased veteran shook his head, even if his son did know what was he to do? Rebel? That would've sent him to an early grave. He wanted his sons to live long and happy lives.

Which is why Bardock and Gine needed to have this conversation with their eldest son.

"Raditz, what we are about to tell you is going to be hard to believe… but it's the truth okay?" Gine said, making sure to keep eye contact with her son so he could see the honesty in her eyes.

The saiyan warrior considered his mother's kind onyx eyes before looking at his father whose eyes while still sharp had lost a considerable amount of the hardness they had possessed when he was a child. It was an eerie feeling. His father had been one of the most surprising saiyans of the era, a low-level saiyan with a power level that surpassed the top general the saiyans had, Nappa. Rumored has it that Bardock had even been nearing King Vegeta's power level.

That girl, Sarada, she had been born with a power that nearly rivaled the King's. Maybe it matched his, Raditz didn't know what King Vegeta's power level was at the time of the destruction of his home planet do to a giant asteroid.

"What is it?" Raditz asked. A feeling that he could not name washed over him like a tsunami.

"Frieza destroyed our home planet." Bardock said bluntly, wincing at the look he got from Gine. He was going to pay for that later.

Raditz's world tilted on its axis. It was like he couldn't breath and it wasn't due to the bone shattering hug his mother had given him. Frieza had destroyed Planet Vegeta? Why? The Saiyans were loyal to him! They had conquered dozens if not hundreds of worlds in his name! Without even realizing it the long spikey haired warrior was on his knees while Gine was trying to comfort him. Bardock, who would have once stared in disgust, had concern on his face as he got down on one knee beside his eldest son. Bardock placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Raditz didn't even feel it, he was to wrapped up in his thoughts as he tried to sort out the truth.

How could he have not seen it?! An asteroid taking out the saiyans?! They would have known it was heading toward them before it even appeared remotely close to their planet! Even if it was huge, planet size, surely their warriors would have been able to destroy it if they banded together and hit it with all they had. Had he really believed it was an asteroid or had he just followed along with what Frieza said in fear of getting killed by the tyrant?

"Why?" Raditz gasped out as he looked as his parents, feeling like the little boy he had been when he last saw them. Desperate for answers.

"Because he feared our strength. The legend of the Super Saiyan, scared him." Bardock said with certainty in his voice.

Raditz's eyes widened as he thought about Sarada, power level of 10,045 at such a young age! Was it possible that she was a Super Saiyan?!

"You need to be strong Raditz." Gine said with a sad smile, "I think the time of wiping planets of life is over."

Before Raditz could respond Bardock got his attention, "My lasts thoughts as Paragus and I made our stand against Frieza, was of you, your mother, and Kakarot." 'Not a total lie.' Bardock added in his thoughts.

"Promise us Raditz. You will stand with Kakarot from now on. No more planet purging." Gine said sternly.

Could it be that simple? His hands were covered in blood after all, surely Kakarot would accept him as his brother after what had just happened. He had crushed his little brother beneath his foot and then smacked his nephew for good measure. By the great moon, he had planned to do more than just smack the kid.

Then the girl had defeated him. Swiftly.

"I can see what you're thinking my little monkey." Gine said affectionately, smiling warmly at her eldest. "Kakarot has a good heart. While they may be a weakness in some situations, I'm sure if you explain it to him he will forgive you."

Raditz opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Gine kissed his temple in a motherly fashion. Bardock placed his hand on top of Raditz's head and ruffled his hair like he did once or twice when he felt like showing any form of affection to his offspring. Both actions once again made Raditz feel like he was a boy trying to impress his parents. He felt like crying but held it in, he didn't want to disappoint his father.

The couple helped their son to his feet before taking a step back to look at him.

"It's time for you to wake up Raditz." Gine said kindly, tears starting to make their way into her eyes. Bardock wrapped his arm around his mate's waist.

"W-what?" Raditz choked out. Not now… he had just reunited with them! "Not yet… I'm not ready!"

"You are." Bardock said with one hundred percent certainty. "You are ready. I believe in you son. Sorry I wasn't a better father."

Raditz noticed that his parents were seemingly fading away, his father's words made him want to say Bardock had been a great father, but his mouth wouldn't work.

"We love you!" Gine shouted before fading away completely.

Raditz closed his eyes.

 **-Raditz waking up-**

Raditz woke up and immediately had no idea where he was. He heard people talking but they sounded miles away, he blinked a few times and the blurry images became more clear. He saw the green man, who had aged dramatically. Not only had he aged but he had found the time to change his attire and gain a walking stick apparently. The man was talking with his brother who was standing a few feet away and looked to be completely healed! Did they have healing tanks on this planet? He grunted while sitting up, he was on some sort of bedding. He tossed the blanket off him and once he looked back over at his brother and company they were all looking at him.

"Kakarot." He said, his voice solemn.

"Hey Raditz!" Goku greeted cheerfully, "It's about time you woke up!"

Taken aback by his brother's attitude, the saiyan warrior managed a weak smile and began opening his mouth to speak again when he stopped as a shrill voice was heard.

"Son Goku!" The scream was feminine in nature and almost shattered the glass windows of Kame house.

Goku paled at the sound of the voice, he suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Kami by his robes. "Take me now take me now take me now!" Chi-Chi was going to kill him!

 **-END-**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to write, it didn't want to be written plus I have been sick. Barely got out of bed yesterday. We can all thank my little cousin for that.**

 **If you have enjoyed this… Review! Favorite! Follow! Hell, if you want to PM me go ahead!**

 **I wonder who that female was that watched the fights? -innocent smile-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who was the mysterious woman that watched over the fight? What role does she play? Why am I asking you when I already know the answers?**

"Talking **."**

'Thinking **'**

 _I have thought about using these for flashbacks. What are your thoughts?_

 **Rock the Dragon.**

 **-Before Raditz woke up, just as our heroes settled in back at Kame house. START-**

"Just put him on my air mattress." Krillin directed Tien and Launch who carried the still unconscious alien into Master Roshi's house. The bald monk winced when he heard Bulma shrieking into her phone. He guessed she had finally called to inform Yamcha about what was going on. Somewhere in that shrieking she was likely telling him to get his ass to Master Roshi's house. He looked over at Goku who was laying on the couch with his head propped up by a pillow that Oolong had brought down from upstairs. The monk was a little ashamed to admit that they had forgotten about the pig when they left earlier. In their defense, they had been very worried about Goku. Oolong had shrugged it off. Tien and Launch gently laid the unconscious alien on the air mattress, Krillin noticed the look of concern his best friend had when glancing at Raditz. As if the guy hadn't tried to crush him less than an hour ago!

'But that's Goku.' Krillin thought with a shake of his head, 'Caring to a fault.'

None of them had brought it up yet, as if talking about it would make it more real. In one year, there would be two beings stronger than anyone they had ever faced before. Beings that made King Piccolo look like a small fuzzy cat in comparison. Beings that made Raditz look like an ant in comparison, and even Raditz could have killed King Piccolo with one punch. If it hadn't been for Sarada then who knows what could have happened.

Maybe they'd all be dead…

Tien looked at Launch before looking down at Chiaotzu. He needed to get stronger if he was going to protect the world and his family.

"Do not lie to me Yamcha!" Bulma screamed into her phone, "You know what?! I don't care, just get your ass to Master Roshi's now!" She hung up on the man while putting her phone away so she could resist the urge to throw at the wall and scream in frustration. The rest of the gathered Z-warriors wearily glanced at the inventor as if fearing she'd go off on one of them if they said the wrong thing.

"Goku." Master Roshi said, drawing his best student's attention. "Any ideas on how to get strong enough to face these saiyans in one years' time?"

Goku closed his eyes while he thought over Master Roshi's question. A year wasn't all that long when one sat down and really thought about it. He wouldn't admit it out loud to his friends but he was worried. Raditz had been stronger than anyone he had ever faced before. The only reason the fight lasted for so long was because he hadn't even been trying. Not really. Raditz had been toying with them the entire time, it was a bitter thing to swallow but Goku realized that if it hadn't been for Sarada… Well he didn't want to think about what would've happened without his daughter. Now they had a year to prepare for an even greater threat than Raditz. Goku hated how he had to push off most of the pressure onto his kids. They were even younger then when he went off with Bulma to hunt for the Dragon Balls for the very first time. Gohan seemed to have a hidden power deep within him. His daughter, Sarada, the little girl in the spaceship he had found all those years ago, was born with a tremendous power.

She was only five years old and unlike Gohan, who seemingly had no control of the power within him, she did. She was the best chance for Earth's survival, for the moment at least. He was going to do everything he could to get strong enough to help. What kind of father was he if he couldn't protect his children? He had felt helpless for the first time in a long time… when he laid there and watched Raditz hit Gohan. He had cursed his body. Hated himself for not being strong enough to get up and defend his son… but then Sarada…

His mind wandered back to that moment. Goku had been looking at Raditz, begging him to leave Gohan alone when he heard the scream. Then he had felt it, the familiar feeling of a Ki that was rising rapidly. Then there was the explosion… then seeing Sarada step out of the smoke with such a look of hate on her face had… Scared him. It honestly scared him.

Goku opened his eyes and looked at his unconscious brother who was on Krillin's air mattress. He hoped the man would be up for a civil conversation after the woke up. Maybe given them some information on his friends that were coming. He just hoped his brother wasn't going to wake up and decide to kill all his friends.

Realizing that he had kept his friends waiting, the earth raised saiyan opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry guys." Goku said while trying to keep his usual cheery tone, "I haven't got a clue on how we can get strong enough to face the new threat."

Goku looked away so he didn't have to see the disappoint on his friends faces.

"Hey!" Bulma said loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "I've been working on gravity machines. Yamcha was using them until he decided to play baseball instead. So far, I can only triple Earth's gravity but it did help Yamcha get stronger… when he wasn't ending up face first on the ground and hollering at me to turn it off." Glee could be heard her voice as she thought about her cheating boyfriend's misery.

Tien and Launch quietly took a few steps away from Bulma.

'Sounds like a more effective version of weighting training clothes.' Goku thought while considering the idea. It was better than nothing after all. He briefly wondered what Piccolo had in mind for Gohan and Sarada. Which made him think about how he was going to explain this to Chi-Chi. She didn't want Gohan to train. She wanted him to be a scholar. Goku knew she had good reasons behind the idea but now wasn't the time. If they didn't get strong enough to stop these invaders than all that knowledge Gohan had sucked up like a sponge over his brief life would all be for nothing.

Hopefully Chi-Chi would be pacified in knowing that Sarada was with Gohan and wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. This wasn't going to win him a father of the year award, he'd seen those on the television that Chi-Chi let the kids watch sometimes. Sacrifices had to be made when the fate of the entire world was up in the air. Even if it was a bitter thing for Goku to swallow. It made him think about what Raditz said about how he ended up on Earth to begin with. He had been sent to wipe out all life on the planet. He had thought it monstrous and it was! Wiping out all life on planets was monstrous on its own but to send children to do it? Infants. Newborns… and here he was sending his own kids off to train so they could help defend the Earth.

'Training to defend your home is a lot better than destroying someone else's.' Goku thought angrily before remembering the look on Sarada's face when Piccolo had offered to train her. She might not have realized it but her face had practically screamed excitement. Probably because Piccolo wasn't going to go easy on her like he had.

He was done thinking about it… for the moment.

"I think first things first." Tien said, gaining everyone's attention. "We need to get Goku to a hospital. You are still banged up and unless someone has someone just happens to have a senzu bean?"

"I just happen to have brought one with me." A kind elderly voice that came from the front door caused Bulma to jump and almost shriek in surprise while her friends had more mild reactions, they were surprised too, they just hid it better. Standing just inside the doorway was an elderly looking version of Piccolo who was wearing a white robe with a blue collar and in his right hand was a large walking stick that could be used as a staff in a fight. In his outstretched left hand was a light green bean.

…

…

…

"Kami!" Goku exclaimed in surprise. His usual happy grin making its way back onto his face.

"Hello Goku." The guardian of Earth greeted his student while making his way across the room to the couch which one of Earth's mightiest heroes was laying on. Passing by the air mattress that held the unconscious invader. Kami paused for only a moment to give the invader a look. He sensed a great conflict going on inside of the man. It seemed that the time of peace that they had enjoyed for the last few years was coming to an end. Like all good things.

"Here you are my friend." Kami dropped the senzu bean into Goku's waiting hand. Earth's guardian then returned to his spot by the front door while Goku swallowed the bean. Which quickly worked its magic, healing all Goku's wounds and restoring him to one hundred percent.

The others watched with smiles as Goku got off the couch and began doing various stretches. Bulma and Oolong winced when he popped his back. The sound resembled a shotgun going off if the cute inventor had to put a label to it. Though it was a relief to see Goku standing up again. Bulma always felt more hope when Goku was in fighting shape. Probably because of all the times he had saved her over the years.

"What brings you here Kami?" Goku asked after he got done with his little stretching routine.

Kami had thought on a few different ways to phrase how he knew what was coming. He had sensed the dark presence approaching Earth earlier in the day, which had turned out to be the man over on the air mattress. He had been told of two even stronger warriors that would come to seek Earth's destruction and the use of the Dragon Balls by a mysterious woman who had been wearing a hooded cloak that hid her features. Normally he wouldn't trust a stranger who hid their face but he didn't have much of a choice. Planet Earth was at risk. His home was at risk, this made him set aside his weariness and listened to what she had to say.

"I've come to offer my assistance." The guardian of Earth answered before giving Goku a smile, "Your friends are more than welcomed to come train on my Lookout." Tien, Krillin, Launch, and Chiaotzu all had looks of surprise on their faces. Krillin facepalmed as he felt like an idiot for not thinking about asking Kami if they could train with him earlier. Bulma pouted because this meant that no one would want to use her gravity room.

"What about Goku?" Master Roshi asked while adjusting his sunglasses.

"Don't want to train me Kami?" Goku asked playfully, goofy grin firmly in place.

"I suppose I could train you with the others." Kami said casually before adding on, "That is if you want to turn down the chance to train with one of the greatest martial art masters you'll ever find. His domain is in the Otherworld, but do not worry. I'm sure I can get you a chance to train with him."

The guardian of Earth mentally chuckled at the look of excitement on Goku's face. He knew that the mere mention of a strong teacher would catch his old pupils interest.

"The Otherworld?" Krillin asked with a small frown on his face. "Doesn't that mean Goku has to be… um… dead?"

"Not necessarily." Kami said while shaking his head. "If you had died in the fight against him (Raditz), I would have immediately taken you there. However, since you are alive I can plead your case on the merits of all the good deeds you have done."

'This is just what we needed!' Goku thought ecstatically. They just might be able to pull this off! No… they would pull this off. The incoming saiyans were only fighting to bring death and destruction whereas they (the z-warriors) fought for their home and their loved ones. He couldn't even imagine the amount of blood on their hands. Goku briefly glanced over at Raditz, idly wondering how many lives his brother has taken. It made Goku think about himself and Sarada, that if their situations had been different. If things hadn't worked out the way they had… then they would be exactly like the other saiyans. He mentally thanked his younger self for hitting his head all those years ago, he liked being who he was. He was also grateful that Sarada had landed near to his home. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if she had been found by someone else or left on her own.

Suddenly Goku was brought out of his thoughts by a grunt. Kami turned to face the man on the air mattress, not wanting to give up his back to someone he didn't trust. The long-haired man sat up without making another sound, tossing the thin blanket off him in the process. His eyes immediately locking onto Goku after briefly taking in his surroundings. He appeared to unsure, almost hesitant.

"Kakarot." Raditz said, his voice solemn.

Taken aback by the tone of his brother's voice, Goku decided to be his usual cheerful self to try and break the ice. "Hey Raditz! It's about time you woke up!"

Raditz's expression became one of shock at Goku's outburst. The saiyan warrior composed himself and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, a shrill voice was heard. Raditz was sure he hadn't heard anything like it in his life.

"Son Goku!" The gathered heroes shivered in fear. They recognized the voice easily. Raditz watched as his brother's face went from cheerful to one of absolute horror. The saiyan warrior wondered who this person was. He hadn't even been able to inspire such fear in his little brother when they were fighting. He was intrigued to see this woman.

Goku, one of Earth's strongest fighters. A hero who had defeated many villains over the course of his life. Felt bone chilling terror the likes only a married man could understand. Lunging forward Goku grabbed Kami and spun him around so they could be face to face.

"Take me now take me now take me now!" Goku begged. Kami opened his mouth to respond but the guardian of Earth was too late. The front door was thrown open, almost went flying off the hinges with how Chi-Chi opened it. The Ox-King being the brave soul that he was stayed near the red hover car his daughter had used to get them here after Goku hadn't returned home, he was way passed the time he should have been home with the kids.

"Chi-Chi!" Master Roshi shouted while trying not to look nervous. "It's great to see you!"

"Yeah!" Bulma joined in, giving Chi-Chi a big smile that she hoped seemed real. "Did you do something to your hair since we last met? It looks great!"

"New outfit too." Krillin said awkwardly, looking like he was about to pee his pants.

Chiaotzu hid behind Tien and Launch who were watching the scene unfold with matching smirks. Oolong made a stealthy retreat to the stairs, after giving a look to Goku that basically said 'good luck' he vanished up the stairs.

After looking at the woman who was glaring at his brother with the intensity of a thousand suns, Raditz realized this must be his brother's mate. Little Kakarot has made his mate angry.

'This is going to be good.' Raditz thought.

Chi-Chi quickly looked around for her children. A frown appearing on her face when she didn't see either Gohan or Sarada. They hadn't been outside either, the only one outside was Turtle who had waved at her as she got out of her father's car. Were they hiding from her? Is that the kind of mother she was? The one where her children would hide from her at the first chance they got because they are afraid of her? No. That wasn't like her children at all. Her eyes narrowed at the expression on her husband's face. A mixture of guilt, fear, and worry.

"Goku." Chi-Chi said sweetly, causing the wild haired saiyan to wince. "Where are Gohan and Sarada? You three should have been home over an hour ago, what kept you?"

"They went with Piccolo to train for an incoming threat that could likely end with all of us dead!" Krillin spoke very quickly and in a high-pitched voice. Chi-Chi barely understood what he was saying but she caught the major part in her mind. Her children were with that man that tried to kill her husband at the last world martial arts tournament! That is when the second part of what Krillin said hit her. A threat? All this made her head spin. Her babies were out there with a monster preparing for an even greater monster? Why hadn't they done anything to stop him? Piccolo obviously kidnapped her children, and who in the hell was the man on the air mattress?!

"Krillin!" Master Roshi scolded his student.

"I'm sorry! I just say things when I get scared!" Krillin admitted shamefully.

"No wonder you're still single." Launch said followed by a short laugh.

"Goku…" Chi-Chi growled out her husband's name before continuing, "What is going on?" Whatever it was, she had a feeling that she was not going to like it. Not at all.

Goku closed his eyes for just a moment before opening them and taking his wife's hand, leading her over to the couch. He got her to sit down after a little coaxing. He could feel all eyes on him as he prepared himself to explain what was going on. He just hoped that Chi-Chi would understand it. The earth raised saiyan would have to hammer the point home, Sarada was stronger than anyone on Earth currently and could take care of Gohan just fine.

"Okay Chi-Chi." Goku said before clearing his throat, "It all started when my brother landed on the island …. "

…

…

…

 **-Meanwhile with Piccolo, Sarada, and Gohan-**

Sarada had just finished placing her battle armor away safely inside her space pod before walking out of the little hut that was used to stash her pod. It had belonged to Grandpa Gohan if she remembered correctly. Not that it mattered. The green man, Piccolo, was still holding her unconscious brother. If her little brother didn't wake up soon she was going to throw him in a nearby river to wake him up. Good old fashion Saiyan tough love. She had been surprised when arriving home only to realize her adopted mother and adopted grandfather were not here. This wasn't a bad thing really… Sarada didn't want to try and explain to her adopted mother, who hated training and fighting, that if they didn't train that in a years' time they would likely all die.

It would probably take a month just to convince her to let them train. As if studying was more important than staying alive. Maybe her adopted mother had fallen and hit her head as a kid too.

"Hey brat! You ready to g- WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Piccolo yelled his question while trying not gape at the naked child who had a brown furry tail. Said tail was swishing side to side. Piccolo blinked once before realizing with a snarl that the brat was smirking at him.

"The only clothes I had in the hut are my battle armors which I do not want damaged." Sarada said while crossing her arms over her naked chest. The five-year-old didn't have a care in the world that she was naked for all to see. The only ones around for miles was the three of them. Unless you count the animals. Although her adopted mother had always scolded her when she walked around naked but she wasn't here to stop her.

Piccolo placed Gohan on the ground in front of him before glaring at Sarada, his glare didn't have a lot of hate behind it. More annoyance than anything else. Piccolo told himself that the only reason he resisted the urge to strike the girl was because she could turn him into dust if the mood struck her. Only Son Goku could have children this annoying and idiotic. He had a feeling that this was going to be the longest year of his life.

He ignored the girl as she went over to the front door to the house, he was busy with formulating a way to train these two so they could be of use in a year. He really didn't know how strong these other saiyans would be. They could be stronger than the girl already so he needed to prepare her. Plus, the brat at his feet had immense hidden potential. He just had to draw it out. It was funny in a twisted kind of way. He had thought for a long time that his training regime was making him strong enough to face Son Goku in battle. After killing him he would have been able to rule the planet. Funny how his whole world was turned on its head in less than twenty-four hours.

In less than twenty-four hours he had been humiliated by a mysterious man who turned out to be Goku's older brother. Then he was forced to team up with Goku, his most hated enemy, to defeat said enemy's older brother. Only to end up losing an arm and being saved by a child. Said child also has more power than himself, Goku, and … what was his name? Raditz? That's right. She has more power than all of them combined.

Which meant he really needed to step up his training.

He also had to admit, the idea of teaching Son Goku's kids in the demon style of martial arts would be kind of interesting. Maybe he could turn them evil!

Why did he suddenly feel bad about that thought?

'Stupid body.' Piccolo thought while looking over at the other brat under his care to see if she had gotten in the house. No such luck, she was staring at him. She really needed to put some damn clothes on because this was beginning to get weird.

(Only beginning?)

"Is there a reason to why you are still naked?" Piccolo asked while folding his arms over his chest. Trying to appear menacing.

"The door is locked and I am not about to bust down the front door." Sarada replied by folding her arms over her chest, mimicking the tall green man. Which infuriated and amused Demon King's heir.

"Lucky for us I can get you clothes." Piccolo informed the naked saiyan child who tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"How?" Sarada asked. Did he carry an extra set of clothing around on his person?

Her question brought a smirk to Piccolo's face, he let his arms dropped to his side before raising his right arm. It seemed this action gained the brat's full attention while pointing at her with his right index and middle fingers. Sarada tensed a little. Her mind going back to when she had seen him do this on the battlefield except she didn't feel a rise in Ki. It was unlikely he was about to use his technique on her. What was it called? Special beam cannon? What a name…

"Clothes beam!" Piccolo roared as bright yellow energy gathered around his fingertips before shooting forward. Sarada didn't attempt to dodge it because she was caught off guard by the name of this technique. She was frozen in place as she was torn from laughing until she couldn't breath and questioning her new teacher on his sanity. Suddenly she was engulfed by the yellow beam and in just a few seconds she was no longer naked but fully clothed.

Sarada looked down at her new outfit with stunned disbelief. How did he do that? Maybe he could teach her how to do it! All in all, she liked her new outfit. It even seems to come with a hole for her tail, which she wrapped around her waist as was the custom of saiyan warriors. She didn't understand what the kanji on the front stood for though. Her outfit kind of reminded her of Piccolo's. Except hers was some shade of blue and a light purple obi, which was around her waist and currently being covered by her brown fluffy tail.

She had no idea that her outfit was a copy of Demon King Piccolo's when he fought Goku. The irony that Son Goku's child was wearing a similar outfit and had the same symbol, well it made Piccolo inwardly laugh with glee but he didn't show any outward signs of this.

Gohan chose that moment to wake up.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gohan screeched as he stared up at the tall green man, he scrambled to his feet and ran to Sarada after noticing her. Not even realizing they were in the front yard of his home. His fear getting the better of him but what could you expect? He is only four years old.

Piccolo resisted the urge to cover his ears as the other brat under his care screeched. He watched as Gohan ran and hid behind his sister. Okay, that had to end now. If not now, then soon. The boy was soft. He wondered if it annoyed the girl, or if she liked that he ran to her for protection.

"Gohan." Sarada said while trying to channel Chi-Chi soothing voice that she used on the rare occurrence a nightmare woke either her or Gohan up in the middle of the night. Or that time Gohan wet his bed.

"Sarada! Where are we? Where's daddy?" Gohan asked in near hysterics. His small form trembling as he clung to his sister.

"If you calmed down." Sarada said while trying not to sound aggravated, "You'd realize that we are in front of our house little brother."

"Sorry Sarada." Gohan apologized cutely, wiping his tears away on his sleeve.

"Now Gohan I have to tell you something okay?" Sarada said while turning around so she could look her little brother in the eye. How does one explain to an innocent four-year-old that in a years' time they could die. No. She refused to let it happen. She would get strong enough and defeat the incoming saiyans to protect her family. Goku was going to do everything he could to get strong enough to fight them, she already had such a head start in terms of power that she would have to train twice hard. No, three times as hard. The little saiyan would make the prince regret coming to Earth. She got a nod from Gohan, indicating he was listening. She continued, "Dad has gone off to train Gohan. You remember Raditz right? The man who took us?" She received another nod, "Two warriors stronger than him are coming to Earth. Dad wants us to train and get strong so we can fight them when they arrive. I understand if you don't want too. I'll knock the door down and you can wait here for mother but I'm going to go with Piccolo to train."

Gohan listened to what Sarada said and it frightened him. That man, Raditz, had beaten his daddy so easily and then he hit him! Sarada must've beat him up after that. His sister was strong. Stronger than their father. He'd seen them spar a few times out the window when Chi-Chi wasn't looking. Sarada usually would lash out and bring Goku to the ground with strong kick or punch. Sarada didn't sound worried but these bad people could be stronger than her. Gohan made his decision.

"I want to go with you sister! I want to be strong like you and daddy!" Gohan said determinedly. Puffing up his cheeks and clenching his tiny hands into fists.

Sarada laughed and hugged her little brother.

"You kids are going to be the death of me." Piccolo muttered, ignored by the pair if siblings.

Epic foreshadowing is epic.

…

…

…

 **-Meanwhile back at Kame house-**

Chi-Chi didn't know how to express what she was feeling right now. When she woke up this morning she had no idea her life, her family's life, would fall into chaos. Her husband's brother had come to Earth to retrieve him so he could help the remaining members of their species purge planets and sell them. If her husband hadn't fallen and hit his head on some jagged rocks as a child, then he would have attempted to wipe out all life on Earth. It seemed her brother-in-law had a change of heart as he had promised to join them in their fight against his former comrades. She didn't trust the man, Raditz. Not one bit. He hit Gohan and maybe it was wrong but she felt a deep sense of satisfaction when Goku told her how Sarada had not only beat Raditz, but kind of humiliated him too.

She knew Sarada would keep Gohan safe. She was stronger than Piccolo but she couldn't help but worry. It's what mothers do. Worry. Her babies were out there with a man who wanted to kill their father. Were they cold? Hungry? No… Goku taught Sarada how to hunt and cook like he did after his grandfather died. She was probably roasting some dinosaur leg over a fire while Gohan asked her question after question about how to do it himself. The mental image brought a smile to her face. Her children would be fine but she would miss a year of their life. It was a bitter thing to swallow.

She remembered when she trained day after day in preparation for the world martial arts tournament. All so she could fight Goku. It had been fun. She was out of practice but she was still leagues ahead of the average human. The mother of two looked up from her hands to glance at each of her husband's friends. She knew if he was younger that Master Roshi wouldn't hesitate to train and join the fight alongside his students. Krillin, her husband's best friend, was going to go train with Kami to help make a difference in the incoming invasion. The same could be said with Tien, Launch, and Chiaotzu. Bulma wasn't a fighter but she probably had a plan or two in her head. The inventor had also mentioned when Goku was telling what happened today that Yamcha was on his way. Which meant another one of her husband's friends was going to train to fight for Earth.

What was she going to do? Go home? Sit and worry over her children? Her husband? The fate of the planet? She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Goku placing his hand on her shoulder.

She hated fighting. She wanted it to all be over so her family could live a happy normal laugh but she doubted that was ever going to happen. It had been a nice dream for a while. Now it was time to face reality.

Was she really going to let her babies fight two monsters by themselves? Was she going to sit on the side lines while her family put their lives at risk?!

No.

No.

 **NO!**

She couldn't go back home and stew for a year. She had to do something!

"Will you train me too?" The words left Chi-Chi in a rush. Goku's eyes widened in shock.

Kami looked taken aback by the question before he composed himself. He nodded, "Yes."

"Then I will train." Chi-Chi said firmly before looking at her husband. "I refuse to go home and worry Goku. I refuse to sit by while you and our children put your lives at risk. I will stand by your side. By our children's side."

Goku teared up at what Chi-Chi said before breaking out into a huge grin. "That's awesome Chi-Chi! If we stand together no one will beat us!"

Raditz smiled a little. His brother had a worthy mate it seemed. Their mother would like her.

"I need to take Goku to King Yemma's office." Kami said with a small smile on his face, "I will return for all of you once I convince him to let Goku train with King Kai."

"Goku." Chi-Chi said. Gaining her husband's attention. She stood up and grabbed him the front of his Gi. Without any hesitation, she yanked him in for a deep passionate kiss that made her toes curl. She took great pleasure in the shock gasped from her husband's friend. Goku barely stopped the moan that threatened to make its way out of his throat as he returned the kiss, he wrapped his strong arms around Chi-Chi's waist.

Chi-Chi broke the kiss and smiled at the dazed look on Goku's face, she patted his cheek. "Now go get strong enough to save the world."

"You got it Chi-Chi. I promise to come back stronger than ever." Goku vowed before smiling at her, "You get strong too okay?"

"I will." Chi-Chi promised and watched with tear filled eyes as Kami and Goku started to exit the house.

"Kakarot." Raditz spoke up for the first time since Chi-Chi had arrived. Drawing his younger brother's attention to him. "No matter what. I promise to keep your family alive." He meant every word of it. He kept eye contact with Kakarot so his younger brother knew how serious he was.

"Thank you Raditz." Goku grinned at his older brother, knowing that he could still be redeemed if he wanted to be.

Raditz got to his feet and looked out the window to see his brother and the old green man get on some sort of carpet. His mouth hung open as they vanished completely a second later.

"So." Chi-Chi said. Her eyes locked onto Raditz. "Why don't you tell me about yourself as we wait for Yamcha?"

Raditz didn't know who this Yamcha was, but it sounded disappointing.

…

…

…

 **-Meanwhile in an unknown area-**

"She'll be ready when the time comes." The taller female assured the shorter one. "Its years from now. Plenty of time to train her and help her get strong enough."

"Many challenges lay before her. Before them." The shorter pointy eared female reminded the taller one. "This timeline is special. It is more different than almost any other one we have ever seen."

The taller female nodded before leaving her shorter friend alone. She had to gather her allies and wait for the time to reveal herself to Sarada. Hopefully all would go according to plan.

 **-END-**

 **This chapter did not want to get written. So how about you guys show it some love if you liked it. I also have a poll up. So, check that out if you want. Check out my Natasha Dimitrivich and Mass Effect Jesar fics if you want too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update. I've been working a lot lately. Plus, I've been trying to write a little for each of my fics and starting new ones because the ideas for them have been buzzing in my head like a nest of bees. Be patient please and for those who have favorited, reviewed, and followed. Love you guys. 3**

 **If you haven't already, please check out the pole on my profile. Thank you.**

 **Star Wars: Hey Jimmy.**

 **Me: Oh, hey Star Wars! What's up? -Percy Jackson fandom, DBZ fandom, One Piece fandom, Naruto fandom, Bleach fandom, Mass Effect fandom, Ben 10 fandom, True Blood fandom, Twilight fandom, Fallout fandom, Elder Scrolls fandom, Game of Thrones fandom, and the Vampire Diaries fandom all turn to glare at Star Wars-**

 **Star Wars: How come you haven't updated your Sith Rey fic? I know man you typed out 10,000 words and the fic hasn't got a lot of love. It hurts, I understand. But what about the Anakin and Padme having triplets! That other idea you had! You know the one where Bo-Katan raises the OC Skywalker as a mandalorian?**

 **Me: Uh… I'm sorry Star Wars but I've got to get a new chapter of Sarada out… then finish my first ever fic The Cullens did what… Jesar needs an update… plus I wanted to start a full-length Percy Jackson fic. Now I want to try a One Piece FemLuffy fic… I admit my Vampire Diaries ideas have taken a step ba- Hey now!**

 **-The fandoms begin brawling for supremacy-**

 **Me: Ah crap.**

" " **Talking.**

' ' **Thinking.**

 **So… Sarada x Caulifla? Anyone? I really like how she looks. If ya know what I mean. If you have a suggestion feel free to throw it at me.**

 **Thanks to TFS I kind of want to ship Dende and Gohan.**

 **Also… Hello Kale, or should I say… the one who inspired Sarada. The Legendary Super Saiyan. I like your 'berserker' form Kale. :3**

 **Rock the Dragon!**

 **-START-**

Son Goku never thought he would see the Otherworld so soon. Nor had he given much thought to what it would look like, but a giant office-setting with a bunch of blue-skinned horned males running around like chickens without heads is not what he expected in the least. There attire consisted of collared shirts with ties, some were even wearing glasses! Earth's mightiest hero was confused about the glasses part. Goku looked around further, turning around fully so he could investigate what was behind him. He was shocked to see what appeared to be an endless line of what appeared to be small white clouds. The line went right out the door and seemed to stretch forever!

Goku got up on his tip toes, trying to see how far the line went and to see if he could see the end of it. Not realizing how ridicules he looked to everyone else in the office. Kami pretended to not notice that his favorite student was acting like a fool, that was just part of Goku's charm. It became too much when Goku began to jump up and down causing the Guardian of Earth to close his eyes and willed himself to not yell at Earth's bravest defender.

"Kami!" A voice boomed causing the old green man to nearly drop his staff. The Guardian of Earth opened his eyes, staring up at the large desk and the even larger ogre sitting behind it. The booming voice caused Goku to wince before turning back around, his eyes widening comically at the sight.

"Woah! You're huge!" Goku shouted without a care in the world. His usual big grin firmly in place.

"Goku!" Kami exclaimed giving him a look that silently conveyed he should apologize. Goku just gave his former mentor a confused look in return.

A gigantic figure was seated behind the large mahogany desk, his expression had been one of absolute boredom until a slightly annoying voice woke him from his stupor. He blinked once before looking down at the two figures in front of his desk, he was surprised to see not just an old friend of his but the wild haired man standing beside him. The man held great resemblance to another who stepped into his office long ago but was quickly whisked away by someone of a higher station. Along with a woman if he remembered correctly. She'd been yelling at the man the entire time they were in his office! Practically ignored everything around them. He raised his right hand up to scratch his bearded cheek while wondering if the man next to Kami was as weird as those two.

Goku took the next few seconds to really look at the giant behind the desk, was very different than any of the other horned men in the office. Ignoring the obvious fact that he was very tall and towered over everyone in the room, his skin was red and he was dressed better than everyone else too. He was wearing a suit like ones that Chi-Chi tried to get him to wear, except instead of black this suit was lavender. With an orange tie of all things. Not to mention the helmet with big white horns sticking out each side and it seemed the man hadn't shaved in months at least. His beard was black as night and stuck out, weirdly though his moustache was not connected leaving a gap of skin just under his nose.

"Kami!" King Yemma shouted again, this time cheerfully before asking. "What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me for arriving without a word of warning King Yemma." Kami bowed his head respectfully before letting out a long sigh. "I've come to request that this brave soul." Kami motioned to Goku with his staff, "Get training from King Kai to defend our home. Two saiyans will arrive on Earth a year from now and I fear that you will have the entire population of the planet in your office in less than a week after they land."

Goku clenched his hands into fists and gave King Yemma a determined look.

King Yemma stared at Goku for a second before looking down at the new file that had popped up on his desk, he opened it and began reading through the pages that were dedicated to Son Goku. Telling of his heroics and adventures the man had gone through up until this moment. It had been a long time since someone like Son Goku stood in front of him. Plus, this man was possible the only hope for Earth. At the very least he deserved the chance.

"A mortal on Snake Way… Such a thing has not happened since Olibu." King Yemma said while remembering the fair-haired Earth warrior who had stood before him. Asking for training with King Kai so he could defeat a great evil. The warrior in front of him was a noble one. If anyone deserved to travel the length of Snake Way and get training from King Kai, it was the spikey haired man in front of him.

Goku wondered who this Olibu was and if he was strong.

"Son Goku." King Yemma boomed drawing Goku out of his thoughts. "It isn't every day a man such as yourself stands before me. I see no reason to turn down your request." King Yemma looked at the file on his desk, the file of Son Goku, he stamped his seal of approval under the man's name. "There. You have my approval to travel Snake Way and get training from King Kai. Also, if you get hungry on the trip, the clouds are edible. Do not fall off the path Son Goku, because if you do, you will go straight to **HELL!** " Yemma roared the last part just for Goku's benefit. He had a feeling the man in orange was quite thick headed. An idiot basically.

Goku bowed deeply to King Yemma, the action caused the red skinned ogre to raise an eyebrow.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity." Goku said sincerely before looking around, "Uh… which way do I go?" He asked with a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

'Oh Goku.' Kami thought with an eyeroll.

"Over there." King Yemma pointed off to the right.

Goku nodded in thanks before running in the direction King Yemma pointed, completely forgetting to say goodbye to Kami. The old green man shook his head before smiling fondly in his old student's direction. He did not doubt for a second that Goku would do everything in his power to get stronger so he could be ready to fight the incoming invaders. Now that his student was going to do his part, Kami had to do his own. The Guardian of Earth gave King Yemma a small bow before returning to his Lookout. Once he was back on Earth he went about getting the Lookout ready for the rest of Earth's mightiest heroes.

 **-Linebreak-**

It didn't take Goku long to find where he needed to be. He had cheerfully greeted his guide who had responded with a warm smile and motioned him to follow. His guide is a blue ogre who was wearing a white button up shirt with gray khakis, and a pair of black shoes. Overall the ogre was forgettable. The lanky ogre invited him into a car and drove him a good distance towards the beginning of Goku's journey, Snake Way.

The ride was made in silence as Goku thought about what was heading to Earth. It almost made all the other foes he has fought over the years seem like nothing when compared to beings that were completely capable of destroying the Earth, as if it had never been there to begin with. This only fueled the flames inside of him. He had to get stronger, to protect all he cherished.

The silence finally grew to be too much.

"Hey." Goku said to his guide, "Um. You wouldn't have to know anything about King Kai… do you?"

"Well, he is one of the universes higher ranking gods." The ogre answered before deciding to continue, Goku could hear the reverence in his voice, "He is one of the most revered and respected gods. A master of martial arts and rumor is that he has some real special techniques!"

"Special techniques?" Goku parroted. Before grinning, he hoped he could impress this King Kai enough for him to teach those techniques. He had a feeling he would need every little advantage he could get when the invaders arrived.

A few minutes later the little car came to a stop at the start of Snake Way. The ogre killed the engine before stepping out of his car. Taking this as a signal, Goku climbed out of the car and took a good look at Snake Way. The Saiyan could only stare in shock at the literal sea of clouds before him, he didn't even want to think about the way Snake Way seem to go on and on into the distance. He narrowed his eyes but even then, he couldn't see an end in sight. It seemed to go on forever.

"How long is it?" Goku asked without taking his eyes off the large snake head.

"According to legend, Snake Way is about a million kilometers (621,371.192 miles)." The ogre answered.

"A million?!" Goku yelled while waving his arms around dramatically, "Has anyone ever reached the end of this thing?!"

"Two people." The ogre answered with a nod. Seeing Goku's curious look he decided to answer further, "King Yemma and Olibu. Olibu I believe was from Earth like you! Sadly, that is all I know. Perhaps if you make it to King Kai he can answer any other questions you might have."

This was the second time Goku had heard the name Olibu but he decided against asking the ogre anymore questions on the guy, he could just ask King Kai if he had the time. He focused his attention back on Snake Way and the endless sea of clouds. His mind turned to food as his stomach growled lightly. Goku knew that the clouds were edible and luckily enough there happened to be an endless supply of them. Still he hoped that the clouds would also provide him with some water. He would just have to get to King Kai's as quickly as possible. The man was likely to have plenty of water at his home.

"King Yemma said some things back in his office but I was so excited about getting permission to train under King Kai." Goku said with a small laugh before turning fully to face the ogre. "Is it true that I can eat the clouds?"

"Ah that's right." The ogre answered with a nod. "You're alive, aren't you? Well the clouds will act as a food and water source for you."

"Thanks … uh… I'm sorry." Goku apologized before giving the ogre a smile. "I don't know your name."

"My name is Mayo." He said before looking at Snake Way, "Shouldn't you get going?"

'What a funny name.' Goku thought before answering verbally. "Yeah. Thanks for everything!" Goku slowly ascended into the sky before a curtain of blue ki covered him, with a final wave of goodbye directed at the ogre known as Mayo, the Earth raised Saiyan shot forward. Quickly leaving the ogre behind.

While Goku had kept up his outwardly cheerful persona in front of Mayo it was only to hide his thoughts. He was worried. More worried than he had ever been in the past. Two beings that made all his previous opponents look like ants in comparison were coming straight to Earth. All he could think about was the broken bodies of his family and friends. If he failed to reach King Kai and get training then everyone he cared about would die. The entire planet would be wiped of life, just as his older brother said.

He wouldn't fail.

With a yell Goku's speed increased greatly.

 **-Linebreak-**

"So, let me get this straight." Yamcha was looking at his friends and the apparent older brother of his friend Goku. He had showed up around ten minutes ago it had taken that long for everyone to explain to him what exactly was going down. He had been trying to come up with a way to inform Bulma that the underwear she found in his car was in fact a gift he had gotten for her. Puar had mentioned to him after Bulma had stomped off that he had asked her if she had cleaned his cat friend's litterbox. Yamcha hadn't been fully awake when she busted into their room to yell at him. Although the thought of salvaging his relationship with Bulma took a backseat when he had been told about the day's events. "Goku has two kids. He's an alien. His older brother came to Earth and wondered why he hadn't wiped out all the life on this planet. Said older brother who is standing right over there." He pointed over at Raditz who was leaning against the wall. "Then kidnaps both of Goku's kids. Piccolo shows up and instead of trying to fight Goku, the two of them strike a temporary alliance to defeat Raditz. After arriving to the fight, they get their asses kicked and shockingly, the super alien is defeated by two kids! Now his buddies know about the Dragon Balls and they are on their way here to kill us all and get their wishes. Great! Just great guys!"

"Is he always like this?" Raditz asked no one in particular as he watched Yamcha have a mini freak out.

"Now that he has kind of pointed it all out. If he wasn't doing it. I would." Krillin admitted with a shaky laugh.

"Don't forget the part where Nappa and Vegeta are significantly stronger than I am." Raditz reminded the human warriors. Just to screw with them.

"We're all gonna die!" Krillin cried out before Launch smacked the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Shut it midget!" Launch roared, she had almost called him baldy before remembering her boyfriend lacked hair too. "We'll get through this. We always do!"

Master Roshi eyed the young warriors that were currently occupying his living room. Seeing these (somewhat) brave souls getting ready to go off and receive training to try and stop the incoming threat made him curse his old bones. Those around him might see him as nothing more than a perverted old martial artist but he had the heart of a warrior and it pained him to sit back and twiddle his thumbs while his students and friends were going off to prepare themselves for the fight of their lives. If he was just a decade or two younger he would gladly join them on the Lookout to train.

"Enough!" The old turtle hermit yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Look. I know the situation seems bleak. Except for Raditz, I've known each of you for several years. Are you telling me that you are going to roll over and let them destroy Earth? Yamcha? Krillin?!"

"No sir!" Yamcha and Krillin shouted at their teacher.

"That's what I thought." Master Roshi said with a nod. He reached up and took his sunglasses off so the warriors could see how serious he was. "Now. I think it's time for you guys to get going. I have a feeling that each moment you waste will come back to bite you when the fighting begins."

"The old man is right." Raditz spoke up while pushing himself off the wall. "Nappa and Vegeta are far stronger than me. We need every second we can get with our training."

With that Raditz was the first to exit the house, soon followed by everyone else. Bulma and Master Roshi said their goodbyes and the warriors got ready to leave until Chi-Chi pointed out that she couldn't fly. After a brief discussion, it was decided that Tien would be the one to carry her to the Lookout, he also promised to help teach her how to fly once they got there. The long haired Saiyan warrior followed his new comrades as they took the lead since he had no idea where this Lookout was. The warriors streaked across the sky at impressive speeds to the average being on Earth, the odd person who looked up and saw the lights watched in wonderment. Thinking they were falling stars of some kind.

Meanwhile… miles away from these brave warriors… were three others…

 **-Linebreak-**

"What did you want to talk about green man?" Sarada asked while keeping her eyes on Gohan who was going through a set of stretches that Goku had taught her. She wanted her adorable little brother to loosen up before she pummeled him into the ground in the name of training. She had been preparing for that when Piccolo had asked if he could talk to her privately so after instructing Gohan to continue his stretches, she followed the tall green man until they were far enough away where Gohan wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I saw how you went all Hulk on Goku's brother because he hurt Gohan." Piccolo said while folding his arms over his chest. "I am just curious if you will go berserk on me if I happen to… toss Gohan at a mountain."

"We are training. If tossing Gohan at a mountain will help him get stronger then I will throw him myself." Sarada said with a grin at the tall green man.

"Good." Piccolo said with a nod. Satisfied that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of the girl's explosive rage. He walked over to where Gohan was once again doing the set of stretches that Sarada had showed him.

"Alright brat!" Piccolo roared, startling Gohan and causing the boy to stumble. "I remember that power you showed against the Saiyan. We're going to need that against his buddies."

"Huh?" Gohan said in confusion while staring up at Mr. Piccolo. "I don't know what you're talking about."

'Tck. Great. It seems as if his brief burst of power was all instinct instead of conscious action.' Piccolo narrowed his eyes before looking off into the distance and seeing a large rock formation. 'Perfect.'

"Are you telling me that you have no idea how you got out of the Saiyan's ship?" Piccolo asked while glaring at the boy.

"No… Sorry Mr. Piccolo." Gohan hadn't really given much thought about it. He had been too busy being scared.

Piccolo grunted. It was just his luck that one of the greatest hopes for Earth's survival had no idea how to use the power within him. He had a year to teach the kid how to fight and how to draw upon that power. The only question was, how? How could he get the boy to draw upon that power and make him realize that he possessed tremendous potential? He could hear the girl walking over to stand beside him, a quick look at her revealed her to be looking at Gohan with a serious look on her face. He also noticed that she had her hands placed on her hips.

Piccolo didn't know it but Sarada was currently mirroring a stance she had seen her adopted mother use when she was about to start lecturing them. (Them being Gohan, Goku, and Sarada herself.)

"Okay Gohan! Are you ready to start your training?" Sarada asked with a gleam in her eyes as she said the word training. A gleam that caused a shiver to go down Gohan's spine. He seen that look in his big sister's eyes before.

Usually when their father took the last turkey leg at dinner.

Gohan wanted to train! He really did. He wanted to become strong like his daddy and big sister. He wanted to help but… he was scared! His fear was noticeable to Piccolo who was an experienced warrior and could almost sense fear like a Saiyan could sense an all you can eat buffet.

"Wait! I know I said I wanted to train but… won't this cause horrible muscle degeneration for somebody my age? Crippling me for years to come?" Gohan asked in a worried tone. He wanted to help but he didn't want to end up crippled! Not that there was anything wrong with cripples… Professor X is crippled and he is awesome!

While Gohan was lost in thought about the X-Men cartoon he and Sarada loved to watch, he didn't notice the two gazes directed at him.

Sarada was giving her brother a blank stare.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes in irritation, barely resisting the urge to outright glare at the spawn of Son Goku. It seemed as if the son and daughter of his most hated enemy were as different as night and day. The girl wanted to train until she couldn't move, the boy? Well, Piccolo could see that Gohan wasn't lying when he said he wanted to train. He had no doubt that deep inside the boy was a warrior just waiting to be unleashed.

"You're a wordy little bastard, aren't you?" Piccolo asked while ignoring the look from Sarada. Gohan tilted his head to the side.

"My mom wants me to be an ortho- …" Gohan was cut off by Piccolo.

"NEEEEEERRRRDDDDD!"

Sarada covered her mouth with both of her hands as she tried to swallow down her laughter.

"W-What?" Gohan asked, completely confused at what just happened.

"Anyway." Piccolo said. Moving on from what he just said that had confused the boy. He had been struck with inspiration. If Gohan could only activate that power when he was under intense emotional stress then he had just the idea to bring it out. "I've figured to unleash your hidden potential, I'd have to put you in immense physical danger. So, I'm gonna through you at that mountain." He pointed.

"Actually, that looks more like a pla- " Gohan was cut off as he was yanked up, cocked back, and thrown like a football. "AHHHHHH SARADA HELP ME!"

"You're doing fine Gohan!" Sarada shouted encouragingly with a wide grin on her face, she leaned forward ever so slightly. Prepared to launch herself forward to catch him if he got halfway to the mountain without powering up.

'Any second now.' Piccolo thought confidently while watching his youngest pupil. 'Come on kid. I know you can do it.' Piccolo wondered where that thought came from. He didn't like these kids! They were the kids of his sworn enemy!

Gohan continued to scream. He didn't understand why Mr. Piccolo would just throw him at a mountain! Why wasn't Sarada helping him? Was this part of the training? Mr. Piccolo did say something about this being a way to unleash his so called hidden potential. Tears flew from the boy's eyes as he was focused completely on the mountain that was getting closer… closer… and closer, then suddenly, he blacked out.

Piccolo and Sarada watched as a curtain of blue-white ki appeared around Gohan. Gohan seemed to speed up before slamming into the mountain, destroying it completely.

"I knew he could do it." Sarada said with pride in her voice before launching herself into the air, flying over to where her little brother was. Easily finding him on his stomach on the ground where the mountain used to be. She landed on the ground and checked to see if he was okay, she let out a sigh of relief when she realized he was just passed out again. Using that much energy was probably too much for his untrained body.

Meanwhile Piccolo was walking over to the brother and sister pair. A smirk on his face.

'Those Saiyans won't know what hit them.' He thought confidently.

 **-Linebreak-**

"Hey Vegeta."

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Prince Vegeta was mentally tortured as he and his partner shot through space. He knew that Nappa was smart, the man was practically a father to him. Yet he knew the large Saiyan warrior just loved messing with him.

In his space pod, Nappa was grinning as he asked the same question over and over, just to mess with the Prince.

 **-END-**

 **How was it? Leave a review and tell me please?! To all that have read and favorited up to this point, thank you. Sorry for the late update. I find it easier to write scenes for Sarada. I'm still feeling her out. Sometimes I think she should be a cold serious warrior, and other times I feel as if she should be a bit of troll.**

 **Oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was written while listening to This Will Be the Day RWBY.**

 **Rock the Dragon.**

 **-START-**

 _Sarada was confused. She was in the wasteland that Piccolo had brought her and Gohan too but it was storming. Not only that but her baby brother and new mentor were missing. Knowing how much Gohan hated storms the young Saiyan girl took to the skies and began flying over the area. For some reason, she didn't even think about trying to sense for their energies, her mind was focused on simply using her eyes and ears. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled. The rain was cold as ice and the wind felt as if it would cut her in two. She continued to fly around the wasteland, using the lightning for brief bursts of light as she tried to track down her brother and trainer. If Piccolo had left her out in the middle of nowhere and taken Gohan off for some form of secret training she was going to kick him in his jolly green ass._

 _She almost didn't see it, the dark figure standing on one of the many large rock formations that littered. When the lightning lit up the area once more she froze midair at what she saw. Sarada changed course immediately flying directly to the large rock pillar where the figure was standing. As if they had been waiting for her to show up for some time. The young Saiyan girl landed with a small thud as her feet hit the ground, her onyx eyes wide in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing because the figure was…_

 _ **HER!**_

 _It was like looking at her reflection in a mirror. All that was different was the clothing they had on. While Sarada was still wearing the outfit that Piccolo had gifted her, her mirror image was wearing a set of armor that resembled a set of armor Sarada owned. Which should be tucked away in her space pod back at the house. The outfit her mirror image was wearing consisted of a red bodysuit, black gloves, black boots, and a black set of RIT armor. Sarada's mirror image had her tail wrapped around her waist as was custom for Saiyan warriors. Sarada's doppelgänger also had a smirk on her face and a cold look in her onyx eyes._

 _Sarada tensed as the doppelgänger gave her a once over before dismissing her as if she was not a threat. That caused a fire to ignite in Sarada's stomach as the dismissal stung her pride and caused her hands to clench into fists, a faint green aura slowly appearing around the five-year-old. If anything, these actions caused the doppelgänger's smirk to widen. As if pleased that she could get under Sarada's skin so easily. At this realization Sarada's anger increased which caused her power to sky rocket. It continued to rise until maxing out at her current level which she knew was 10,045. She was the strongest being on Planet Earth and she would show this face stealer who was the top dog in this yard!_

" _There it is." Mirror-Sarada said and it made the real Sarada twitch at hearing her own voice coming from this doppelgänger's mouth. "That… look in your eye. That look would make any Saiyan warrior proud. You want to rip me apart, don't you? Beat me into submission before finishing me off. If you're feeling merciful that is. Tell me…" Mirror-Sarada took a few steps forward before asking, "Do you know where Gohan is?"_

" _What have you done?" Sarada demanded as a mixture of fear and anger shot through her body. "Where is my brother?!"_

" _Beat me and I'll tell you!" Mirror-Sarada shouted before kicking off the ground, shooting forward faster than a speeding bullet. Sarada dodged the punch her doppelgänger had thrown before trying to connect with a jumping head kick which Sarada's copy blocked. Deciding to not give her copy a chance to try and attack, Sarada opened her hand and fired a single green ki blast right into the doppelgänger's face._

 _Sarada landed on her feet, watching as the smoke cleared only to reveal that her doppelgänger was missing. Had a simple ki blast wiped her out of existence? Sarada had barely put any power behind it! It was supposed to be a simple attack to distract her mirror image. No. That was to e-_

 _ **PAIN!**_

 _The next thing Sarada knew is that she had been hit in the back of the head and was flying forward, off the rock formation and if she hadn't stopped herself she would've fallen to the ground. The young Saiyan girl slowly righted herself and turned fully to see what had hit her. Mirror-Sarada was hovering in the air with a smug look on her face. With a yell Sarada launched herself forward and Mirror-Sarada met her halfway. The two began a deadly dance with punches and kicks. Eventually Sarada was able to gain the upper hand by slamming her fist into the doppelgänger's stomach. Deciding to not give the mirror image an inch, Sarada grabbed her doppelgänger by the hair and bringing her head down to introduce Mirror-Sarada's face to Sarada's knee. Repeatedly._

 _She growled as she tossed her copy at the rock formation with enough strength to cause the doppelgänger to crash straight through. A few seconds later the rock formation collapsed._

" _If you're trying to play possum, it won't work this time." Sarada said loudly while keeping her eyes on the collapsed pile of rocks. She still had no idea what was going on. Was she having a dream? A nightmare? Why was she having to fight a copy of herself?_

 _Questions… Questions… Questions._

" _If you aren't going to get back up then tell me where Gohan is." Sarada demanded as she descended to the destroyed rock formation, preparing herself to dig out the girl with her face and voice and beat the information out of her if need be._

 _Tired of waiting she walked over and began moving rocks out of the way._

 _Wait a second…_

 _Her hands were red._

 _She dropped the rock she was holding and gazed at her blood covered hands._

" _What?" Sarada asked in a whisper. She couldn't have gotten this bloody from the brief but brutal fight she had been in with the doppelgänger. She started backing up from the large pile of rocks. The Saiyan girl was suddenly falling and ended up on her backside. Snapping out of her shock she was greeted with a much worse sight. She had tripped over the bloody and beaten form of her little brother, Gohan._

 _She scrambled to her feet and quickly began to check for signs of life. Knowing deep down it was useless because Gohan was dead! She couldn't protect him and now he was gone…GONE!_

 _Sarada cradled her little brother's body and screamed._

"Wake up!" Gohan begged while shaking his sister's thrashing body. "Wake up big sister please!"

Sarada woke with a gasp and at the sight of her brother, alive and confused. She launched herself at him causing the boy to let out a gasp as she nearly crushed him in her strong grip. She took stock of their situation. It slowly came back to her, she had showed Gohan how to start a fire to keep them warm as they laid down for the night. It was night time and the two sibilings were seemingly alone. However, Sarada had a feeling that Piccolo was close by. Watching over them.

"Gohan did I wake you up?" She asked after releasing the boy.

"No." Gohan said. Quick to reassure his sister who had been having a nightmare. Which was strange since his big sister never had nightmares but he didn't want to bring it up. "I was hungry and look!" The wild haired boy pointed to the large pile of big red apples that were resting on a white material that look suspiciously like the cape Piccolo wore.

"Where did the apples come from Gohan?" Sarada asked, feigning curiosity.

"I don't know." Gohan answered while scratching the side of his head. His face was currently sporting an adorable confused expression. Sarada noted that it reminded her of their father's when mother asked him to fix something.

Sarada's thoughts turned to her nightmare. What could it mean? Was it her mind pulling out her deep fears and shoving them into her face? It didn't matter. They had months before the other Saiyans arrived. Plenty of time to train Gohan and teach him how to tap into his hidden power. No matter what happened, she would not let the ending of her nightmare become a reality. Her gaze went to Gohan, watching as he laughed before biting into one of the apples. Seeing him so carefree and happy. A part of her hoped that after all this was over, he'd still be able to be carefree and happy. Another part of her hoped he'd want to choose the path of being a warrior.

He'd probably end up like their father. Goku could be both. So why not Gohan?

Sarada was brought out of her thoughts by Gohan holding out two apples for her to take. She gave him a smile and took the apples.

As the siblings ate the apples, Sarada's nightmare faded to the back of her mind.

All the while Piccolo was sitting in the sky not too far away, keeping a watchful eye over his two students.

 **-Linebreak-**

 **Kami's Lookout.**

Chi-Chi was certain that her bruises had bruises. After arriving at the Lookout and a brief motivational speech from Kami, Tien and Launch set about teaching her how to fly. Well they explained to her how it was done and by the time they were done practicing with it, she could hover briefly. For the rest of the day she sparred with Launch. One of the most surprising things about the day was another … 'warrior' … joined them. By them she meant the boys who had sparred against Raditz. Yajirobe was an obese man who carried a katana. Apparently, a talking cat who grew senzu beans had convinced him to come seek training after they saw the rest of us fly pass their home.

She had to admit it was funny at how quickly he got knocked out by Raditz. A small chop to the back of the neck and Yajirobe had been out like a light. Of course, the sight had distracted her and the reward she was given was a kick to the face from Launch.

'Bitch.' Chi-Chi thought before sighing. She had been out of practice in terms of fighting. Before today she been content to the life of a housewife. She never thought she would fight again.

That was before her husband's brother showed up and started trouble. Now his two friends were coming to kill them all and use the Dragon Balls. How could she call herself a mother if she left her two children to fight these incoming monsters on their own? Goku, her husband, was off trying to get training from some God above Kami's station. She was worried for him but currently most of her worry was directed to her children. She wondered if they were okay. Were they hungry? Cold? She knew Sarada would do her best to keep Gohan safe while also teaching him.

She was still skeptical about the man who had almost KILLED their father (Sarada may not be there daughter by blood but she was still their little girl) at the world martial arts tournament all those years ago, training them but she had a feeling if it got too much Sarada would deal with it.

With violence, probably.

Somedays the little girl that dropped into their lives could be so angry that she'd vanish for a few hours and Chi-Chi swore she could hear trees falling if she strained her ears enough on those days. Other days Sarada would be a happy child that played with Gohan all day. For a while she wondered if the Saiyan girl had some form of bipolar disorder. Chi-Chi eventually concluded that Sarada was just trying to adjust to Earth. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and recalled the first time she found Sarada watching the recordings her family had sent with her. Seeing the wild haired girl cry like the child she was, but pretended not to be. Seeing Sarada, her daughter in all but blood, crying had caused her to react on instinct. It also been a slight shock. The girl never cried. She had walked over and wrapped her arms around the Saiyan girl and the feeling of warmth that had shot through her when Sarada leaned into the embrace was something Chi-Chi would never forget.

So even though she knew that her little girl could level mountains. She still worried about her. That is what a parent does, a good one at least. They worry. She hoped both her children got stronger and that they wouldn't have to fight the monsters that were on their way. It was a foolish hope. Sarada was a lot like Goku. The five-year-old would likely be the first one to charge into the fight.

Chi-Chi shook her head at the thought.

She didn't want to see either of her children hurt. That was why she had to train. To get strong enough to protect them, even if they didn't need it. At the very least she could fight at their side instead of sitting at home and worrying.

Her mind turned away from her children and focused on her husband. Thinking about him brought a smile to her face. She had asked about for more details about where he was after the day of training. Kami had been kind enough to answer her questions and soothe her fears. She pictured her stubborn husband in her mind, running along the length of Snake Way. Determined to not give up.

Until his stomach growled and he fell onto his face.

The mental image caused Chi-Chi's smile to turn into a full-blown grin.

With a shake of her head she dispelled the mental image. She knew her husband would never give up and she wouldn't put it past him to power through the entire length of Snake Way and make it to King Kai's before the end of the month. All Goku had ever done since his first journey for the Dragon Balls was break limits and push himself even further. It made her think about the times when he would sit Gohan and Sarada down and tell them about his adventures with his friends. Sarada found it funny how Master Roshi would disguise himself as Jackie Chun to fight his students in the world martial arts tournament.

Of course, hearing about this tournament, Sarada wanted to join but Chi-Chi had been firm on the issue. Giving the classical 'maybe when you're older' response. A laugh bubbled up and escaped the young woman as she remembered the look on Sarada's face. It was the look of a child that didn't get its way. Before that day she hadn't thought it possible for Sarada to make such a facial expression.

So, caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that someone was walking up to stand beside her until that person was already there.

Chi-Chi almost jumped ten feet into the air (okay that was a bit of an exaggeration but it felt like it) when she noticed Kami out of the corner of her eyes. The green bastard had the nerve to smirk too! It was a small one but she could see it. If they didn't need his help, she'd kick his wrinkly ass right off his Lookout.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Kami said sincerely but it seemed Chi-Chi didn't believe him.

"I guess I should pay more attention to my surroundings." She said in response. She didn't want to come off as rude to the man who trained her husband and was helping them prepare for the biggest fight they'd ever been a part of.

Made King Piccolo look like a schoolyard bully in comparison. She knew all about that adventure Goku had been on and to see the fear and worry in Raditz when he talked about the other Saiyans that were on their way. It was more than frightening.

She had a feeling that even with all the training, it wouldn't be enough. Some of them would die in the upcoming battle. Nobody said it. She might be the only one to believe it. Well that wasn't entirely true. Chi-Chi was positive that Raditz shared the same belief.

"You're worried about them." Kami spoke up again. He turned his head to look at Chi-Chi. "Understandable… but I have a feeling that by the end of this… Piccolo will truly be a changed man. There is good in him… I've felt it."

"Goku must have felt the same. Otherwise I don't think he'd leave our kids with him." Chi-Chi glanced up at the sky, taking in the sight of the moon in its crescent phase.

Footsteps coming from behind them caused the Guardian of Earth and Ox Princess to turn around to see who was approaching. They barely reacted at the sight of Goku's older brother Raditz. He had gotten rid of his battle armor once they had reached the Lookout earlier, and was now wearing a Gi that resembled the Turtle School's greatly, but it bared no symbol. ( **Basically, Goku's Gi without the turtle school symbols**.) Chi-Chi and the others had been shocked at how Kami was able to make clothing out of thin air.

Plus, the technique name was stupid. Clothes Beam.

Chi-Chi watched as Raditz's tail lazily wrapped around his waist.

"I need your help." Raditz said with a scowl. His arms folding over his chest. Chi-Chi thought he looked like he ate something sour.

"With what?" Kami asked calmly. He was surprised that the Saiyan warrior would say those words to him with someone nearby.

"The ability to sense Ki. I need it so I can tract down Kakarot's brats so I can give them some help. Plus, the full moon will be here before we know it. I'd hate for Gohan, or Sarada, to look at the moon and turn into a wild rampaging Oozaru. I do not know how strong the boy is, but right now he doesn't even hold a candle to Sarada. Oozaru transformations increases a Saiyan's strength by 10. My last reading of her power level was 10,045. Shall we multiply that by ten? 100,045. I know the girl is smart enough to not look at the moon, but accidents happen." Raditz finished his little speech. Watching as Kami's grip tightened on his staff and Chi-Chi's face had become so white she looked like a phantom.

"I removed Goku's tail. I doubt you will let me do the same to you?" Kami asked. Raditz shook his head. "Can the transformation be controlled?"

"It takes time to learn and even I do not know how to do it." Raditz admitted after turning his head to look off at a random spot. Kami and Chi-Chi could see that Raditz was sore about not knowing how to control the transformation.

"Very well. I will teach you how to sense Ki." Kami said after a long moment.

"… Thank you."

 **-Linebreak-**

Son Goku was empty. He had no more energy left. Well that wasn't entirely true. He had energy, just not enough to get up and continue along the path of Snake Way. He had flown for what felt like hours, maybe even days, before landing and after a short breather he started running instead. When he could no longer run, he walked. When he could no longer walk and his legs felt like jelly, he crawled.

Nobody could ever say he wasn't stubborn. Determined. Perhaps even a tad foolish.

When he could no longer crawl. He used his arms to drag his body along Snake Way. Now he was laying on his stomach and he could go no further. So Son Goku did the only thing he could do in this situation.

He fell asleep and had a happy dream about taking his family fishing.

 **-END-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to Chapter 10!**

 **Rock the Dragon!**

" " Talking.

' ' Thinking.

 **By the way I've been doing the math and correct me if I'm wrong but Gohan is five when Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth right? If so our dear lovely super child Sarada will be six. Since coming to Earth, she shares a b-day with her little bro.**

 **Remember to favorite and review if you like the chapter. :]**

 **-START-**

It had been two days since Raditz had asked for training in sensing Ki from Kami.

…

…

Raditz was thankful that the old green man had taught him how to sense Ki. No longer needing a scouter felt oddly liberating to the Saiyan warrior. No longer having to use the technology of the man who destroyed his home. Although he would prefer a fresh set of armor over the outfit he was currently wearing. He had been grateful for some new clothes but now he was practically wearing a replica of his little brother's outfit. If it had those symbols on it then he would be wearing a replica. Of course, Kakarot wasn't the only one that wore the uniform, the bald midget who was known as Krillin and the scar faced man known as Yamcha also had on the same uniform. He had been shocked to learn that old man back at the island was one of Kakarot's teachers. His uniform, known as a Gi, didn't have any of the symbols because he had no teacher. The old green man could technically be called his teacher, as he did teach him how to sense Ki but he didn't learn all the man had to offer.

The long haired Saiyan shook his head. He had other things to focus on now, tracking down Kakarot's brats and Piccolo being his top priority. He explained his reason for wanting to track down the brats and Piccolo to his brother's comrades and mate before leaving the Lookout. He explained the concept of power levels, sometimes known as battle power, to the Earth warriors. Informing them that when he arrived on Earth he had a power level of 1,500. It put a number to the amount of Ki he had. Whereas the warriors of Earth could sense that his Ki was larger than there's they couldn't tell by how much exactly. They just knew his power was greater than there's. That is what a scouter did. It put a number to ones Ki.

The scouter was not perfect, for he did not know the true limits of their power. He had been shocked to learn from Kami that those who could sense Ki could also suppress their own till it was almost non-existent. That is if they were a master at it. He wondered if the only reason Sarada's power level had first shown at 200 was because she couldn't lower it any more than that. With a shiver, he recalled the anger that poured off her after he hit the boy. The look in her eyes as her power sky rocketed. He would never admit it out loud but he had been afraid. He had been certain that she would kill him as easily as one crushes an ant.

Sarada certainly possessed the power to wipe him off the face of the galaxy. She had even said she would look forward to erasing him from the universe. Yet she hadn't.

He was thankful for that. He didn't care what her reasons were for letting him live. Maybe she thought he'd be a useful meat shield when his 'comrades' showed up.

With a bit of luck and a lot of effort the warriors of this planet, including himself, might be a match for Nappa when the former general of the Saiyan Army arrived. Sarada was already more than a match for the man in terms of power level. While Nappa possessed a lot more knowledge and experience in terms of fighting, the girl could overwhelm him with her raw power. The Saiyan considered Nappa a threat but not as much as the Prince himself. Vegeta. Vegeta would be the real threat when his former comrades made landfall.

He didn't know if they would be able to get the girl strong enough to fight him when the time comes. He hoped that his little brother would gain the strength necessary if Sarada failed. If Kakarot and Sarada failed, then the Earth was doomed. He had doubts as to what exactly Vegeta would do if he won. Would he kill the population? Would the knowledge that Saiyans could breed with the humans of this planet stay his hand?

Raditz was brought out of his thoughts by the spike in Ki coming from the location he was flying too. Curious to what brought it on, he increased his speed. Shooting across the cloudless sky like a rocket.

…

...

…

"And that Gohan." Sarada said, not even trying to hide her smugness as she watched the pebbles fall from the sky. The pebbles having once been a mountain which she had destroyed with the special technique of the Turtle School. "Was the Kamehameha. Dad really wanted to show it to you but mother was quite strict in the 'no training' rule when it came to you."

Piccolo resisted the urge to scoff at the expression on Gohan's face. He could almost see the stars in the boy's eyes. It was disgusting at how much the boy idolized his big sister. It gave Piccolo the urge to vomit. Still, the girl did motivate the boy to train the last few days. Gohan hadn't even cried once. Which was the most surprising thing. He had come close a few times but he had managed to force it down. It made Piccolo proud of the boy which also caused him to scowl after feeling said pride.

"That was awesome big sister!" Gohan cheered and grinned at Sarada.

"Why is your Kamehameha green?" Piccolo asked boredly, as if the answer didn't really matter.

"Are you saying that you of all people have a problem with the color green?" Sarada asked with a bit of sass. A smirk slowly making its way onto her face.

"Brat." Piccolo growled. "Forget that I even asked."

Sarada was about to respond before her gaze snapped up, her onyx eyes staring off to the left. Sensing Raditz's familiar Ki heading straight for them. Piccolo must have noticed it too but he paid it no mind. The Saiyan girl wondered why the older Saiyan was coming here. Did he want a rematch? Perhaps he felt the others were not worthy of his time so he was coming to train with the only members of his race on the planet?

If that was his intent then he would have to apologize for hitting Gohan. Sarada smirked again as she thought about forcing the proud warrior to say sorry to a child. She didn't mind if someone was hitting her brother in the name of training but Raditz had attempted to kill Gohan and that was a big no no in her book. Her tail swished side to side before wrapping around her waist. Gohan turned his head to look in the direction that his big sister was looking but he didn't see anything right away.

After a few minutes Gohan saw a purple blur heading straight for them. Fearing for the worse, he moved to stand behind his sister which brought a disgusted look onto Piccolo's face but Sarada didn't mind one bit. Piccolo didn't understand it.

'She wants him to get stronger, yet she coddles him.' Piccolo thought while narrowing his eyes at the girl. He would bring it up later after they found out what Raditz wanted.

The trio watched as Raditz came fully into view, slowly descending from the sky until he landed on his feet with a dull thud that seemed to echo across the wasteland. A light breeze came through causing his long and wild hair to sway the opposite direction the wind was coming from. Sarada's mouth hung open in surprise at seeing the Saiyan warrior wearing a similar Gi to Goku and his friend Krillin. The only thing noticeably missing were the symbols for Turtle. Which would show anyone with martial arts knowledge that the wearer likely studied from the Turtle School of martial arts. All in all, Raditz looked hilarious to the little Saiyan girl.

Sarada couldn't help it…

She laughed.

And laughed.

Laughed some more.

Piccolo and Gohan looked at her strangely while a vein in Raditz's forward began to make itself known.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT BRAT?!" Raditz roared. Losing his cool entirely. His fury only increased as his anger seemed to amuse the girl even more as she fell onto her back. Laughing the entire time.

"Who gave you that outfit?" Sarada asked after she stopped laughing and caught her breath.

"The old green man. Kami." Raditz answered curtly. Noticing that Piccolo tensed up at the name. The Saiyan warrior wondered what that was all about.

"I wonder if this was his idea of a joke." She had never met the so-called Guardian of Earth, if he possessed a sense of humor then it was unknown to her.

"Yes… Well, my armor was pretty much ruined and thanks to someone my spare set was destroyed." Raditz said. He wasn't angry or anything. He felt a bit of pride at how Gohan had destroyed his pod. Although he was annoyed that his other set of armor was destroyed along with his pod. The boy, Gohan, his nephew, had a power inside of him, there was no denying that. However, he had a feeling that the boy's inner power paled in comparison to the girl's. Just thinking about Sarada's power level made him remember when he was a boy, he remembered standing beside Nappa, watching as Prince Vegeta blast away saibamen. Depending on the batch an individual saibaman could have a power level anywhere between 900 and 1,400.

The prince had to have been either Sarada's age or just a year or two older but Raditz could remember clearly, watching as the Prince of the near extinct race destroy several of the strongest saibamen in his training. It was a sore spot for the warrior, to know that he was comparable to those little green creatures. The Prince was likely to have been born with a high-power level for a Saiyan child. Vegeta was an elite of the Saiyan race after all but Sarada had been born with a power far beyond the Prince's. It brought thoughts of Sarada under the Planet Trade Organzation… under Frieza's thumb. The tyrant would have likely killed her in fear of her potential.

Could Sarada be… the Legendary….

"Hey!" Raditz blinked as Piccolo's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Is there a reason you came all the way out here?" Piccolo smirked just a tiny bit after asking his question. He could tell that it annoyed the Saiyan, made the heir of Demon King Piccolo wonder what he was thinking about.

"Have you come for a rematch?" Sarada asked while placing a hand on her hip, soon followed by the raising of an eyebrow.

Raditz hid his shudder well. One of the last things he wanted was another beat down from this… child. If only the girl was older, she would likely have gotten strong enough to oppose the Prince. No matter, they had to work with what they had.

"No. I did not come for a rematch." Raditz said with a grunt. "Perhaps one day when we are equals in terms of power." Oh, it just burned to admit that a child was stronger than him. More than double his own strength. He could feel it.

"So why are you here?" Piccolo asked once again. Trying to reign in his inner frustration. He hoped the Saiyan hadn't been forced to come here to deliver some sort of message from mother of the two brats standing next to him.

Raditz glared at the green man, resisting the urge to snap at him. Like it or not the man was currently an ally if nothing else. It wouldn't be good to fight amongst themselves when they have two bigger problems already on the way. With a year at best to train so they could match his former comrades.

"If you are not aware then let me give you a little insight about my people. Under the light a full moon we saiyans absorb Blutz Waves. Transforming us into the mighty Ozaru." Raditz explained while Gohan's eyes bugged out in surprise. Piccolo's shock was more subdued but it was there and Sarada had no reaction at all since she knew all of this. Gohan moved out from behind Sarada to stand beside her, feeling intrigued and scared that he had the potential to turn into a giant monkey. Raditz continued after letting the information about the Saiyan ability to transform to settle over the trio. "The transformation increases a saiyan's power by ten."

The news about this transformation caused Piccolo to clench his hands into fists. Piccolo tried to reign in his stampeding thoughts but they just wouldn't slow down. As if the incoming saiyans weren't strong enough they had a way to dramatically increase that strength. The only hope they had would be to try and end the fight during the day or hope that they landed nowhere near a full moon. The chances of the saiyans landing on a day that contained a full moon were very low…

"My father sent me from Planet Vegeta with a lot of detail about our people." Sarada said while taking a few steps in Raditz's direction, her head drooping forward just the tiniest bit. "Some saiyans learned to generate artificial moons to absorb Blutz Waves. Luckily these artificial moons can be destroyed."

'Well that's better than nothing.' Piccolo thought grimly. Managing to keep his face stoic after Sarada began speaking. He made a mental note to been on guard and ready to destroy the artificial moons if one of the saiyans created them.

"I didn't come out here to just give you a brief lesson of my people." Raditz waited until he had their attention on him again. "I decided to come out here in hopes that… you'd let me train with the three of you."

Gohan stepped forward, surprising everyone.

"Why do you want to train with us Uncle Raditz?" Gohan asked curiously. Seeming to be over the brutal hit he had taken from 'Uncle Raditz.' Sarada resisted the urge to reach over and bonk her little brother right on the top of his head.

'Perhaps it would knock some sense into him.' Sarada thought sourly. She knew her brother was very intelligent but times like this seem to bring out the inner naivety a child usually has. Something he inherited from Kakarot… Goku… her adopted father… whatever you wanted to call the man.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it." Raditz said while looking at Sarada, "At your current level you could easily beat Nappa. It is the Prince I am worried about. I have no doubt that Kakarot will get stronger wherever he is but the rest of us should focus on getting strong enough to fight Nappa while you worry about Prince Vegeta." He didn't know if it was possible for Sarada to get to the Prince's level in under a year, but damn it they had to try.

Sarada's eyes burned with determination. The knowledge that she was possibly the second strongest Saiyan in the universe stunned her slightly as she was only five years old. Well that wasn't entirely true but physically and for the most part mentally, she was just a five-year-old Saiyan girl. It did bring a small amount of comfort to know that if it came down to it she could easily wipe the other Saiyan off the face of the universe. Part of her was hoping they wouldn't have to kill the other saiyans. They were of the same race and it seemed that the saiyans were all but extinct anyway. Ignoring the others, she turned and walked away from the group. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even herself, but she felt the weight on her shoulders get heavier.

The upcoming challenge made her blood sing. It was natural for full blooded saiyans to feel eager for a fight. Her people always loved a good fight, yet it wasn't just a fight that was hanging over them. No, not just a simple fight. Destruction of everyone and everything. Sarada's hands clenched into fists as the hot burning rage within her stomach began to build just at the thought of her adopted family's death. Son Goku, who had become her father, Son Chi-Chi who had become her mother, and Son Gohan. Goku and Chi-Chi had taken her in and loved her as if she was their own.

Piccolo quickly grabbed Gohan and took him to a safe distance with Raditz following behind them. The trio took cover behind a very large rock formation.

"What is going on Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked with just a tinge of worry in his voice.

"I think your sister is having a meltdown." Piccolo answered while trying to not feel overwhelmed by the girl's rising power.

Raditz got to his feet, he wanted to see what was going on. The first thing he noticed was the green coloring around Sarada, her aura manifesting. The second was the tensing of the five-year old's body. Then he felt it. The raw power coming from the small Saiyan who was several yards away caused him to take a step back. Luckily for him, Piccolo decided to reach up and yank the older Saiyan to the ground.

Sarada tilted her head back and let out a scream as her aura exploded.

…

…

…

A few minutes had passed and now Sarada was standing calmly in the center of a small crater she had accidentally made when releasing her power so quickly. She felt a lot better after releasing her anger from the mental images that had plagued her mind. The Saiyan girl quietly ascended, leaving the crater behind. Once she was high enough into the air she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of laughing and clapping. Quickly turning to where the noise was coming from she was treated with the sight of her laughing brother and the shocked forms of Raditz and Piccolo.

Sarada looked down at the small crater before looking back at them, she placed her hands on her hips and smiled sheepishly.

"Oops." Sarada said with an innocent expression before joining her brother in laughter.

"Big sister is so strong!" Gohan said with pure hero worship in his voice. He laughed even more as Sarada flew over and picked him up, carrying him up into the air. Leaving Piccolo and Raditz to watch the siblings with disbelief on their faces.

After Gohan and Sarada returned to the ground it was agreed upon that Raditz could stay and train with them. Sarada even let him stay without forcing him to apologize like she had originally planned.

Days passed as the four trained. Piccolo demonstrating the demon style of martial arts to Gohan and Sarada while Raditz acted like he wasn't paying attention when everyone knew he was but they went on with pretending that he wasn't. Eventually do to the training, Gohan's outfit was destroyed. Luckily, they didn't have to put up with the boy's nakedness long as Piccolo used his special clothing technique to conjure up a new weighted outfit for Son Goku's son. The Gi shared a color theme to Piccolo's most hated enemy, except the kanji on the back stood for demon instead of turtle like on Goku's Gi. Just like the one on the front of Sarada's outfit. It brought a smirk to Piccolo's face after he had finished creating the Gi for Gohan. Goku's brats were wearing his symbol.

Piccolo realized several minutes later that Goku probably wouldn't even recognize the outfit Sarada wore, which resembled Demon King Piccolo's.

Oh well. It amused Piccolo and that is all that matter.

The group could feel themselves getting stronger after each day of training. Early on Gohan would simply collapse after a full day of training, Sarada having to help him sit up so he could eat dinner. Which usually consisted of fruit or some meat from an animal Sarada had hunted down and slaughtered for her baby brother. Raditz, who had assisted in the genocide of entire races, was a bit disturbed to see Sarada kill dinosaurs for food.

When the full moon came Raditz, Sarada, and Gohan hid inside a cave for the night. Slowly the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. The four continued to train hard, Gohan soon found himself not being as tired at the end of the day as he was when they started it. He could feel himself getting stronger. The son of Goku also made sure that he stayed inside the caves on the night of full moons. He didn't want to turn into a giant monkey and start destroying everything! Just the thought usually made him hug Sarada tighter on those nights when they laid side by side in the cave.

Piccolo never joined them in the cave. He usually 'meditated' till dawn. Floating in the sky with his eyes closed. It made the Saiyan girl wonder if he was sleeping and if he was, how was he flying and sleeping at the same time? She also never saw him eat anything.

She decided then and there that Piccolo, while a great teacher of martial arts, was a bit strange.

Yet for some reason that remained a mysterious even to the man himself, Gohan took a liking to him. Always asking him questions about his past. His likes and dislikes. What his favorite color was.

Piccolo would either answer or just grunt. He had come close to snapping at the boy a few times but a dark look from Gohan's older sister would make him reign in his temper so he could answer the boy. Yet no matter how many times Piccolo would ignore Gohan. No matter how many times he would try to get him to leave him alone, Gohan would always talk to him. As if he hadn't tried to kill the boy's father in the past. As if Piccolo didn't have an intense hatred for Son Goku. He did…. No, he does! He hates Goku with every fiber of his being!

At times Piccolo wanted to scream to the heavens that he hated Goku. That he was only training Gohan and Sarada so they could be used as weapons against Raditz's former allies. Once the invaders were defeated, he would go back to planning ways to kill Goku and take over the planet!

Except… as the days went by. It became harder and harder to think about taking over the world. The more he saw Gohan and Sarada smile. The more he saw them laugh and train together. It caused all his thoughts of world domination to fade into the back of his mind.

Everything was going fine with the group. For nearly five months Piccolo, Gohan, Raditz, and Sarada had no problems with their training.

Of course, some excitement happened when Gohan stumbled out of their cave on the night of a full moon to pee.

…

…

…

'Gotta pee… Gotta pee.' Gohan thought while stumbling out of the cave's entrance like a drunk man. He rubbed his eyes for a second before walking away from the cave entrance to a nearby boulder he could hide behind to do his business. Not even remembering that he wasn't supposed to leave the cave tonight, as tonight was a full moon. Which shined brightly in the sky. He managed to get his pants down and let out a small sigh as he drained his kidneys.

Once that was done he pulled his pants back up and began to walk back to the cave entrance when he noticed something.

His shadow was quite long tonight. Without even thinking, he turned and looked up at the moon.

Gohan stared at the full moon for the very first time in his life. A fog seemed to come over his mind the longer he stared at the beautiful orb in the sky. He was surprised by how big it was and with no clouds in the sky, the moon wasn't hidden from him at all. The stars seemed to twinkle in the sky, not that he noticed as his attention was solely on the moon. Without even realizing it, his dark eyes slowly turned a light pink before morphing to red. His tail, which had been swaying from side to side suddenly froze and stood straight.

Gohan felt as if he was being flooded with something… whatever it was it made him feel strong. Strong like his big sister, Mr. Piccolo, and Uncle Raditz. He felt as if he would be able to defeat those other saiyans all on his own! That's how strong he felt right now. He'd be able to protect his sister this time instead of cowering behind her. Gohan didn't even realize that he was getting taller and broader. He didn't realize that his clothes were shredded as he grew, that his body was covered in a brown fur. That his hands and feet changed greatly. That his teeth had turned into fangs.

Gohan raised his arms into the air and roared.

For the first time in years the great ape, the ozaru, was unleashed on Earth once again.

…

…

…

Piccolo had been watching the scene unfold in silent shock. He had heard Raditz talk about the transformation but seeing it was something else entirely. It was a shock to see that a kind-hearted boy like Gohan turn into a giant rampaging monster. Thankfully Gohan stomped away from the cave that housed his uncle and sister. The last son of the Demon King watched as the Great Ape raised a massive arm and completely shattered a rock formation.

While Piccolo was trying to think up a plan to stop the rampaging ape, Sarada and Raditz rushed out of the cave but made sure to not look at the moon. The sense of helplessness fell upon Sarada's shoulders as she watched her little brother destroy every rock formation in sight because he wasn't in control of his actions. Without even thinking, Sarada fired off a quick ki blast which sailed right into Gohan's back.

"Why did you do that?!" Raditz yelled while not taking his eyes off the ozaru which was slowly turning to face them.

"Well it didn't seem like you were going to do anything!" Sarada screamed at the older Saiyan.

The Great Ape's eyes narrowed before beating his chest and letting out a roar. He was challenging the two other saiyans to a test of strength. Great Ape Gohan leaned forward and opened his mouth firing a bright purple energy wave. Sarada prepared to fire an energy attack of her own in response but was grabbed by the back of her Gi and yanked up by Raditz who took off into the sky once he had secured his grasp on the Saiyan girl.

Great Ape Gohan's energy attack completely destroyed the mountain and cave the trio had used for the last few months.

Raditz let go of Sarada once they were high enough in the air. The duo then flew over to Piccolo who was currently looking at the devastation that Great Ape Gohan had left in his wake. Piccolo folded his arms over his chest as he tried to think up a way to deal with this without seriously injuring Gohan.

Sadly, Great Ape Gohan didn't stay still for long after using his energy attack to destroy the mountain. Gohan roared and beat his chest furiously before stomping his feet and picking up chunks of one of the mountains he had destroyed. He lifted the chunk up above his head and flung it violently towards the horizon.

Sarada hoped it didn't land on anyone.

Raditz, at one point in time would have relished in watching the destruction caused by an Ozaru. He would have looked at the moon so he could transform and join his fellow Saiyan in the annihilation of the planet's sentient species. Funny how that had changed after he had spent the last few months with Kakarot's brats, or maybe it was something in the air here on Earth. Seeing his nephew like this… it didn't sit well with the Saiyan veteran. Caused an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"We have to stop this madness!" Raditz shouted just as Gohan began firing more bright purple energy beams that destroyed several of the smaller mountains in the surrounding area.

"We either try to knock Gohan out, cut off his tail, or wait till sunrise." Sarada said while slowly powering up, her green aura becoming visible.

"We do have a fourth option." Piccolo said calmly. He didn't look frazzled at all by the destruction the Great Ape was causing not too far away.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Raditz said while keeping his eyes on his Great Ape nephew who now had his back turned to them as if deeming them not to be a threat.

"I'm going to destroy the moon." Piccolo's solution caused Sarada to gape at the man. She could hear a voice in her head, which sounded suspiciously like Gohan when he got into lecturing mode, the voice listed numerous reasons as to why destroying the moon could lead to various ill effects to the planet. The death toll from tidal effects alone could be in the hundreds of millions.

OH WELL.

"Do it!" Sarada yelled enthusiastically.

Piccolo rose a little higher into the sky before looking up at the moon. He brought his right arm back and clenched his fist as if preparing to throw a punch. After hearing Gohan destroy yet another mountain he wasted no more time and shot his arm forward, his hand opened and palm facing the moon. He fired a signature attack of his, the Explosive Demon Wave which took the form of a yellow energy wave. A few seconds later the moon exploded in a single flash of light.

Instantly the Great Ape froze, shrinking rapidly. Soon Gohan was back to normal, if you didn't take into account that he was now naked and laying on his stomach unconscious. Sarada quickly descended from the sky and was by her little brother's side just a few moments later. She was soon joined by Raditz and Piccolo, the adults letting out a breath of relief now that the threat was dealt with. Piccolo however scanned the area, taking in the destruction that a single Great Ape had managed to cause and the knowledge that Gohan was still way out of the league of the two other saiyans heading to Earth… He would never admit it out loud but Piccolo felt a small chill of fear run up his spine before he beat it down mercilessly.

Sarada rolled her little brother onto his side so she could see if he had any bruises. The thought of smacking her brother until he woke up briefly flashed through her mind before she dismissed it. He could rest for now but the second that the sun was over the horizon she was going to make his day a living hell for messing with her sleep. She loved Gohan but that didn't mean he could get away with interrupting her sleep!

"Move brat." Piccolo said to Sarada who responded by childishly sticking her tongue out at the green man. She did move away from Gohan though, allowing Piccolo to use his clothes beam. Gohan was briefly covered in a bright yellow light and when it died down he was dressed in the orange Gi with the demon kanji on his back. An exact replica of the outfit he had been wearing before looking up at the moon on accident.

"It seems we will be moving." Raditz commented lightly as he took in the devastation of the surrounding area.

"Later." Sarada groaned out before laying down beside Gohan. A few seconds later she was snoring.

Piccolo and Raditz sweat dropped.

…

…

…

 **-END-**

 **If anyone has any tips when it comes to firing energy attacks, ki blasts, and fight scenes… feel free to PM me. Also, if you know of any good DBZ fics where I could get some knowledge on how to write a good DBZ fight scene. I'd appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 11 will be Goku arriving at King Kai's and his training there.**

 **Chapter 12 is Nappa and Vegeta arriving on Earth.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it. Please favorite, follow, and review if you do! Sorry it took long to get out. I've been working on updates for Mass Effect Jesar and Natasha Dimitrivich. Plus, I have some fics going up on my Ao3 account. Oh. Check out my new Supergirl fic if ya want. I'm all over the place when it comes to fandoms!**

 **Rock the Dragon!**

 **-START-**

Goku didn't know how long he had been running. Snake Way seemed to go on forever. The farther he traveled, the more frustrated he got. His family and friends were probably training right now. The thought of his family and friends growing stronger caused him to smile. He couldn't wait to see how strong they had become once he got back. This caused the frustration to return. Shouldn't he have reached King Kai's by now? Who knew how much time he already wasted! His friends and family probably thought he was training right now. Not running along a giant snake road.

Although, if he thought about it a little more, he could agree that this was training. He noticed that he could run faster and farther each time he got up after collapsing from exhaustion. Perhaps this was all some sort of test? To test his resolve? He had never given up a day in his life and he was not about to start now. So, Goku toughed it out. Running down the length of Snake Way with the persistence of a mule and stubbornness only a Saiyan could possess. He didn't know it but it had been 153 days since he started his journey. In another time, it would have taken him 177 days to reach the end of Snake Way.

Earth's mightiest hero slowly came to a stop, his mouth hanging open. Just up ahead was the end of Snake Way but… there was nothing there! Just a sea of yellow clouds! Was this some sort of sick joke? He growled while looking around and narrowing his eyes. Trying to see if there was anything on the horizon. There wasn't anything. Only clouds… clouds… and more clouds.

He huffed and folded his arms over his chest while trying to decide what to do. Until a realization struck him.

He had yet to look up into the sky.

Goku sheepishly scratched the side of his head before staring up into the sky. Looking for anything. A floating castle. A fortress. Anything. His eyes brightened as he managed to spot a floating green object in the distance. It looked a lot like a planet.

"Ah! That must be it." Goku said with a grin. His feet left the ground as he ascended into the sky and flew towards the planet. He briefly wondered what kind of teacher King Kai would be. This caused him to think about his previous teachers. Kami and Master Roshi. While his mind was on them he didn't realize that he was falling to the planet's surface until the last second.

"What the…!" The slayer of Demon King Piccolo face planted onto the surface. His body felt heavier than it had ever had before. The crash had caused a good amount of pain to shoot through his body but in typical Saiyan fashion, he ignored it and tried to figure out what was going on. He stubbornly tried to get to his feet but he could barely move his arms at all. His entire body felt hundreds of pounds heavier.

How could he train here if he couldn't even stand up?!

Goku growled like a wild animal while forcing his head up with a tremendous effort. He saw a house, a red car of all things, a few trees, and that was it. He didn't see King Kai or any other living person. The thought of sensing for the martial arts master's ki didn't even come enter his mind as he was more focused on trying to get to his feet. Suddenly, his stomach growled. His cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. The Saiyan felt as if he would give up his right hand if he could have some of Chi-Chi's cooking right now.

Lucky for him, he saw that one of the trees had some sort of fruit. If there was a major motivator for Goku to get moving and to pull himself up… it was food. His stomach informed him again that it was hungry by doing its best impression of a tyrannosaurus rex. For a second, Goku's aura appeared around him as he forced himself to his feet. His hands were clenched into fists and he struggled with each step but he slowly made his way over to the tree. After the light blue aura around him vanished he nearly collapsed once for but through sheer force of will, and Saiyan stubbornness, he managed to say on his face.

He reached out, even lifting his arms was a struggle, and grasped the tree. He panted lightly before taking a deep breath and climbed the tree. The Saiyan dug his fingers into the bark to help keep him from falling. Eventually he reached the lowest branch, which held three ripe looking fruit. A grin made its way onto his face as he got up on the branch and just like that, the added weight caused the tree branch to break and gravity did the rest.

 _ **THUD!**_

"Ow." Goku whined. Sadly, he was back where he started, at least this time there was food.

The sound of footsteps caused Goku to lift his head and while he had briefly wondered what King Kai would look like he did not expect a master of martial arts to be a… a… monkey. A real. Live. Monkey. The Saiyan of Earth gaped at the monkey. There was no way that this was King Kai. He had seen strange things in his life but… if the monkey was really a master martial artist that could teach him and help him get strong enough to defeat the Saiyan invaders… Then he would have to see it to believe it. With that thought in mind he forced himself to get to his feet, although he was slouched noticeably as the effect of the planet's gravity still weighed on him.

"Um… Hello?" Goku greeted the monkey only for it to turn and waddle away, making noises and beating its chest. "I really hope this hasn't been a waste of time." The Saiyan felt frustration shoot through him. The more time he wasted the closer the saiyans got to Earth and he had yet to make any really headway in his training. If he didn't count the run along Snake Way as training then the total amount of training he's had since starting this journey would be zero.

Goku got back to his feet with a lot less difficulty this time. That is when he heard footsteps approaching, causing him to turn his head in the direction of the sound. His eyes fell upon a short rotund man with blue skin and two whiskers, his eyes were masked with sunglasses, and an outfit he couldn't describe as he hadn't seen anything like it before. Black in color with a kanji emblazoned on the front, within a circle.

"Why, hello there." The man reached up to straighten his sunglasses. "Welcome to my planet."

"Thanks." Goku looked around before looking back at the man in front of him, "Do you know where King Kai is?"

"You're talking to him kid." King Kai said with a smile. He was impressed that this young man could stand up under his own power. Even though there was a slight struggle, an untrained eye may not have seen it but an experienced martial arts master like himself could see it clear as day. The slightest tremor running across the man's body, showing the struggle of standing up.

"Really?" Goku questioned, his voice going up a few pitches. "That's great! Look I really need your help… I need you to train me. Please." He lowered his head slightly before adding on with a small laugh. "I'd bow properly but that would probably cause me to end up face first on the ground again."

"I'm impressed you are managing to stand at all." King Kai said while sensing the man's ki. He gave the young warrior a thoughtful look. "Now what is this about training?" He took note of the fact the young warrior did not have a halo above his head. He also looked like a certain Saiyan that could be a pain in the ass at times. Luckily the saiyan's wife kept him in line. Mostly.

"My planet is in danger. Everything and everyone I love and care for is in danger." Goku said while clenching his hands into fists. "I don't know how much time I've already wasted. Every second I don't spend training is another second, they get closer to Earth. Those Saiyans will kill everyone! At this rate I won't be strong enough to stop them."

King Kai was silent as he thought over what he had just learned. The young man in front of him had travelled a long way to get training to protect his home. Would the man even succeed if he completed the training? Perhaps with the Kaioken…Spirit Bomb… hmm. He couldn't turn the man away; the only option was to train him. But first he would have to pass the test.

"You'll need to pass my test before I can train you." King Kai informed the man… "Before I explain what my test is… What is your name?"

"Son Goku." Goku answered before grinning at King Kai. "Whatever your test is… I'll beat it."

"Oh?" King Kai smirked in response before reaching up to adjust his sunglasses. "We shall see… the test is pretty simple. All you have to do is make me laugh."

"…What?" Goku asked with confusion lacing his voice. He had to have heard that wrong. A master of martial arts didn't just hand out his teachings because the one asking for training made him laugh. If there was one thing he already knew about the man in front of him, it was that the man was weird.

"I know! Sounds simple, doesn't it?" King Kai asked rhetorically. "I'm sure you've had teachers in the past that make you do all sorts of things before they really start teaching you how to fight. I'll have you know that I am not easily amused!"

It is a good thing that King Kai was not a puppet that wanted to be a real boy.

"… Okay then." Goku said hesitantly before trying to think of a joke. Out of all the things he expected when arriving here, telling a few jokes hadn't even come up. It was just so out of left field. Still, his family and friends were counting on him. He narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out just a bit as he thought up some jokes while also remembering some he had seen on tv thanks to Gohan and Sarada.

King Kai almost laughed at the face Goku was making.

"I got one!" Goku shouted triumphantly before grinning at King Kai. "I play the world's most dangerous game…" He trailed off purposely.

The creator of the spirit bomb leaned forward expectantly.

"I disagree with my wife!"

King Kai put his hands over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh? That didn't get you? I guess I'll just have to try harder!" Determination entered Son Goku's eyes.

"How does a train eat?" Earth's mightiest hero asked the martial arts master, "It goes chew chew!"

The joke was so bad that it nearly sent King Kai over the edge, with a mighty effort he managed to stop his laughter.

Goku smirked. He had King Kai on the ropes. Now all it would take is one or two more jokes and the man would agree to train him!

"What do you call a sad strawberry?" Goku asked while a big grin appeared on his face. "A blueberry!"

"Ahahahahahaha!" King Kai howled with laughter, falling onto his back and kicked his legs. Goku sweat dropped as the martial arts master rolled around and laughed like a hyena at what was really a poor joke.

The Saiyan raised on Earth let out a small laugh of his own while also wondering why the majority of people he met in his life were kind of strange. Finally, after a few more minutes of laughing, King Kai got to his feet and took his sunglasses off. He wiped his eyes for the few tears of joy he had shed before placing his sunglasses back on. The master martial artist also straightened out his clothing that had gotten ruffled while he had been on the ground.

"You pass the test! I haven't laughed like that in a long time, thanks." King Kai chuckled once more before smiling as Goku let out a shout of joy. "Now, I'm sure you are noticing the extra strain on your body."

"Just a little bit." Goku replied. It was still taking almost everything he had to remain standing.

"I remember you saying that you were from Earth, well my planet's gravity is ten times that of Earth." King Kai turned his head and motioned with his right hand for his pet, Bubbles, to approach them. "You've met Bubbles. He will be your training partner for the first part of your training."

"Really?" Goku asked skeptically. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing ever. Master Roshi had made him walk around with a heavy turtle shell on his back after all.

"Bubbles is quite fast and not easy to catch." King Kai explained, "He will help you get acquainted with my planet's gravity. You won't be able to really train until your body can move freely, like it does on Earth."

"Makes sense." Goku said with a nod before turning his gaze to Bubbles who seemed to be taunting him by beating his chest. "Here goes nothing!" He shouted with determination in his voice as he tried to take off after the monkey. What should have been an impressive sprint was a slow march as Bubbles seemed to take immense pleasure in staying close enough to Goku but just out of reach. Dancing

King Kai watched his newest student chase, and he was being kind by calling it a chase, his pet around the front yard of his home. Suddenly, Goku stopped and facepalmed. The Saiyan took off his gi and dropped it on the ground. With some difficulty he managed to take off his blue weighted undershirt, he let out a breath of relief as some of the pressure on his body was lessened by the lack of weight. He dropped it on the ground next to the gi. Goku quickly did the same with his wrist bands and boots, now that he had shed the extra weight. 250 pounds.

'Weighted training clothes?' King Kai thought with interest.

Goku flexed his muscles before giving Bubbles a sharp look, "Alright… no more monkey business."

King Kai fell over, laughing hysterically.

Trying to take Bubbles off guard, Goku dashed forward, free of the extra weight he could move a lot quicker even with the added pressure of gravity that was ten times that of Earth. He was pleased with himself as he closed in on the ape but his expression became one of shock as Bubbles quickly dashed away just as he was about to grab him. He stopped running and the look on his face made King Kai laugh harder.

"Giving up already?" King Kai called as he got to his feet, still laughing.

"I'll never give up!" Goku shouted before running after the ape once more.

King Kai smiled. Perhaps Son Goku was the student he had been waiting for.

…

…

…

…

…

 **-Linebreak-**

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, Vegeta, are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?!"

"NO!"

 **-END-**

 **This chapter is the shortest so far. Sorry about that. It shouldn't have taken a month. Sorry. This chapter is dedicated to GodEnel and Darkdragondude1234**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. They're here! … Mates.**

 **Welcome to chapter 12! I hope you enjoy it. If you do, I insist you leave a review! Favorite and follow if you haven't already. Will any of our heroes die in this chapter? Only one way to find out!**

 **Flameclawsxx: I'm glad you like it. :D**

 **Matthias L. Stormcrow: Good to always see you on my stories Matthias.**

 **Aeroza: I hope you like chapter 12.**

 **Lolistarkiller: TFS are geniuses.**

 **I'm not going to lie. I love TFS DBZ Abridged. If you catch some dialogue from their episodes, it is because I find it hilarious. I own nothing except Sarada.**

 **-START-**

King Kai couldn't be prouder of his student as he watched him destroy another target with the Spirit Bomb. Goku had already mastered Kaio-ken and the Spirit Bomb, the two powerful techniques would help greatly in the coming battle.

Speaking of the coming battle, King Kai's antennae twitched. His eyes widened behind his shades.

"Uh oh." King Kai said as he double checked what he had just seen to be sure. Not even realizing that his student was currently looking at him with a confused expression on his face.

"What is it King Kai?" Goku asked. Had something happened on Earth?

"Oh nothing!" King Kai said cheerfully before dropping a bomb, "Just that the two saiyans you've been training to fight are a day away from Earth."

"Oh." Goku sighed in relief and began to turn around so he could return to practicing the Spirit Bomb. Then suddenly the rest of what King Kai said clicked, "Wait what?!"

Had it really been a year already? Surely it couldn't have been that long! It didn't feel like he had even been on King Kai's planet for more than a month. Since there wasn't a day and night cycle on the planet it was kind of hard to determine the passage of time.

"It's the truth." King Kai said grimly while reaching up to adjust his sunglasses. "Now there is no need to panic." Well there was a little need to panic. If Goku didn't hurry up and leave then it was possible the saiyans would kill everyone before he got there.

Goku wasn't panicking. Not even in the littlest bit!

King Kai watched as Goku ran around flailing his arms. His student was speaking at such a rapid pace that he was barely able to make out anything Goku was saying. All he caught was names like Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Sarada. It was clear to the master martial arts teacher that his star pupil was indeed, panicking. It was kind of hilarious. It would be even more hilarious if there wasn't the threat of Earth's upcoming destruction.

So, King Kai did the smart thing.

He lunged forward and thumped his student in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Goku quickly rubbed the back of his head in an attempt soothe the growing bump. "What was that for?" He asked after turning to face King Kai.

"Are you serious?" Sometimes you could never be sure with Goku. "Goku. You've been training for this ever since you got here. You've already surpassed me, and you have mastered the strongest techniques I have to offer. It will be a difficult fight, but I have faith that you will come out on top. Trust in yourself."

"… You're right King Kai." Goku said while calming down and thinking over his mentor's words. Panicking wouldn't help anyone. His friends and family were counting on him.

"It took you months to reach me. At your current power it will only take you a day to get back." King Kai informed his student. "Huh, kind of a coincidence eh?"

"Really?!" Goku exclaimed with joy. That was good news! Hopefully the others would be able to hold out until he arrived. Earth's mightiest hero had no doubt that Sarada wouldn't hesitate to unleash herself on the saiyans like she had on Raditz. Still, it would be rude to leave without saying goodbye and expressing his gratitude to King Kai for training him. He noticed that Bubbles and Gregory, King Kai's friends, had come to stand on the man's flanks. Bubbles had helped train his speed and Gregory had helped train his strength,

"Thank you, King Kai. Thank you, Bubbles. Thank you, Gregory." The slayer of Demon King Piccolo said sincerely. "For all the training. It will be a tough fight when I get back to Earth but now I'm confident that I'll be able to beat those saiyans."

King Kai smirked.

"Go home, Goku. Protect your loved ones. I'll be watching."

Goku nodded and smiled at the blue man one more time before turning and leaping into the air, deciding to travel the length of Snake Way by air instead of on foot.

King Kai didn't even react when he feels the presence of two beings behind him. Seemingly appearing out of thin air. Not that secrecy was needed, Goku was long gone.

"He certainly has gotten stronger." A kind female voice commented happily. With motherly pride.

"Not as strong as King Vegeta's runt or Paragus's brat." A gruff male voice followed the kind woman's.

'Three…two…one.' King Kai thought and sure enough the planet shook just a little bit do to whatever the woman had done in retaliation. He slowly turned around and saw that the woman had bonked the man on the head causing him to end up face first on the ground. An amused smile made its way onto King Kai's face.

"Our little boy will become one of the strongest in the universe!" The little Saiyan woman roared at her mate. She loved the man but sometimes he really ticked her off. It wasn't Kakarot's fault that he had only started to grow rapidly in strength recently. Earth had such weak opponents to offer him! Prince Vegeta had been out in the galaxy, conquering worlds. She grimaced, she was never fond of what her people did. Granted she could try and put the blame on Frieza but she had a feeling if that tyrant hadn't been around her people would've found a way into conquering and committing genocide one way or another. "Or have you already forgotten your vision of him fighting Frieza and avenging us, Bardock?"

Bardock, father of Kakarot and Raditz, slowly pushed himself up onto his knees so he could glare at his mate. Gine was completely unfazed by the glare, having been on the receiving end of it more times than she could count.

"No. I haven't forgotten the visions Gine." He knew in his heart that Kakarot would be the one to defeat Frieza, but at his current level, his son wouldn't even be able to put a scratch on the tyrant.

The sound of King Kai clearing his throat startled both saiyans. A pair of sheepish looks was sent his way, well one sheepish look and the other was a look of annoyance. It had been little over a year since the Shinjin had seen them. Years ago, Bardock had been a part of a group of warriors in hell to stop an uprising of devils and other strong fighters that had ended up in there. It had been the first attempted uprising in a thousand years and when the Kais had gotten together to talk about what to do, the problem had ended up being solved for them by group of Saiyan warriors. It had been shocking as they, the Kais, had expected the saiyans to band together to help the uprising.

The saiyans had been rewarded when Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time, had arrived with an offer that surprised all present. Chronoa said she needed strong and loyal warriors. Once she explained her role and why she needed fighters, the saiyans had agreed to join her. Not long after they had all vanished, likely going back to Toki Toki City. Several months after that Bardock and Gine had appeared on his planet and said Chronoa had ordered them to seek him out for training.

It had taken Bardock nearly a week to get King Kai to laugh. He nearly blew up King Kai's planet in frustration.

In the end, he had managed to teach Bardock and Gine his Kaio-ken technique but only Gine had been able to learn the Spirit Bomb.

Since then Gine would come visit him and drag her husband along with her. King Kai sometime wondered how a sweet soul like Gine had got with a man like Bardock. Not that was any of his business.

"Gine!" King Kai said cheerfully and with a smile on his face. "It is good to see you again."

Gine grinned at the man.

Bardock glared.

"And it is good to see you Bardock." King Kai took a few steps towards them. "What brings the two of you to my humble planet? If it was to meet Goku, the two of you missed him by a few seconds."

"I would have loved to spend time with Kakarot." Gine said with longing in her voice. "But his planet needs his attention right now."

Bardock got to his feet and sighed, "I have a feeling more than one of Kakarot's friends will die in the coming battle." It was a feeling in his gut when he thought about the upcoming battle for Earth. If there was one thing Bardock had learned to trust over the years, it was his gut.

King Kai lowered his head, silently agreeing with the Saiyan warrior's words.

"Would it be alright if we stayed?" Gine asked with a beaming smile that could melt the iciest of hearts. "For the fight at least."

"The two of you are always welcome here Gine." King Kai said with a smile after lifting his head, pushing the dark thoughts away. "How about we go inside and if you two are willing, you can tell me some stories of the adventures you've had since we last spoke."

With that King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, Bardock, and Gine all departed to the house.

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-Linebreak-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"… Yes." Vegeta let out a sigh of relief as they had finally arrived on the planet.

The peaceful day in East City was shattered the saiyans crashed their pods into the city. Frightening everyone around them. Luckily, both pods had missed any of the buildings and slammed into the streets, tossing several empty cars onto the sidewalks. A lot of people instantly fled, screaming in terror about an alien invasion.

Vegeta's relief was short lived as Nappa's sarcastic voice came across the communicator.

"Yay."

The Saiyan Prince closed his eyes and counted to ten in multiple languages before pressing the button to open his pod. He quickly left his pod and the first thing he did was stretch. It felt great to be able to move around again. He heard a loud crack that almost caused him to wince. Nappa had popped his neck. The Prince of all Saiyans ascended into the sky and began to adjust his scouter, while noticing out of the corner of his eye that Nappa was joining him in the sky.

To the brave or foolish citizens of East City who had stayed around to see what was in the pods, they had been greeted with a rather strange sight. At least in their eyes, most had been expecting a grotesque life form. Like something out of a sci-fi horror movie. Not two humanoid men. One of the East City residence found the height difference between the two to be quite hilarious. The bald man was obviously the taller of the two. His attire consisted of armor, at least that is what it resembled. The armor had yellow shoulder pads, thigh guards, and crotch guard. Some parts of the armor, mainly the part that covered the chest was blue. Along with the sides, boots, and whatever he had on his forearms. Perhaps they were to protect his forearms? Also, he had on some blue device over one of his eyes. Not that anyone on the street below cared what they were called. They were just hoping the aliens didn't kill them.

However, one man did take the time to notice what the shorter of the individuals was wearing. Similar armor to the taller alien. The shoulder pads, thigh guards, and crotch guard were yellow while the rest of the armor was white. The shorter man was also wearing a blue bodysuit with a pair of white gloves and matching white boots. Several citizens had also noticed he was wearing a red device over his eye instead of a blue one like his companion.

"So, this is Earth." Nappa commented while looking around. This was the planet that Kakarot and Sarada had been sent too. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around how Sarada was still a child while Kakarot was a man grown but in the grand scheme of things it didn't really matter. Maybe it did matter to someone but not him. No. He had other things to worry about. Raditz. Bardock and Gine's oldest son. After the destruction of Planet Vegeta he had taken the boy and tried to mentor him. Just as he did with Prince Vegeta. Raditz and Vegeta had lost their parents in the destruction and Nappa had lost his sons. Sometimes the former general would lay awake at night and wonder if some deity was playing a cruel joke on the three of them.

He didn't even need to ask how Vegeta was dealing with Raditz's apparent betrayal. While Raditz had been unconscious when they had talked to Sarada, the Saiyan warrior hadn't contacted them. Perhaps he was simply unable to do so. It was entirely possible they had destroyed his scouter along with his space pod. Maybe he was being held prisoner. It was unlikely that Raditz would be able to kill any of Earth's warriors, not if Paragus's brat was near. A child with a power level of 10,045. Raditz didn't have a chance to stand against someone with that much power. Not even he could stand against it, his power level was 4,000 last he checked. The possibility that he had become a prisoner was high. A part of Nappa hoped it was true. That Raditz was simply being held prisoner here and hadn't joined up with Kakarot. Vegeta would see such an act as treason. Plain and simple.

'Traitors or not.' Nappa thought while looking down at some of the Earthlings that were gathering to gawk at them. 'They are still saiyans and with only handful of us left…'

They couldn't risk killing each other. They were all but extinct. However, Nappa knew in his heart that this day would not end without blood being shed. Saiyan blood.

"Quite the backwatered little world." Vegeta said. His gaze on the Earthlings below. The Prince had been checking their power levels and the numbers he was getting off them was nothing but laughable.

"Soooo….!" A masculine voice reached the two Saiyan warriors. Causing their gaze to move to a man who had spoken.

"Well look at that Vegeta." Nappa said low enough that only Vegeta could hear him. "This local seems to have some courage." According to Nappa's scouter the man had a power level of 7.

"Are you guys aliens or ...?" Nappa got ready to answer the man's question by destroying not only him but a good chunk of the area around them. It would end with the deaths of thousands. Men, women, and children alike. The former general of the Saiyan army gathered his Ki and prepared his technique that he called Volcano Explosion. The technique had killed many and helped in the conquest of worlds. This time would be no different, perhaps a show of force like this would bring the saiyans on Earth to their senses.

"Nappa!" Vegeta snapped. The taller Saiyan immediately froze and stopped what he was doing. "You fool. Think before you act! What if you destroy one of the Dragon Balls?"

"The what now Vegeta?" Nappa asked in confusion. Dragon Balls? Oh wait… now he was starting to remember.

"The Dragon Balls Nappa." Vegeta spoke as if he was talking to a child. "Don't you remember?"

"Yes." Nappa said while rubbing his head. "I remember now. Sorry Vegeta." Must have been that damn sleeping gas in the space pods. Or perhaps his age and all the battles were finally starting to take their toll on the Saiyan. He was fifty after all.

Vegeta stared at the man who had been there for him since he was a child. Sometimes he didn't know what to make of the man. The Prince reached up and tapped the button on his scouter, scanning for 'high' power levels.

It only took the scouter a few seconds before finding the highest power levels. He remembered briefly from Raditz's fight that had been broadcasted over the saiyan's scouter that it appeared the warriors of this planet could hide their true power. It was a neat little trick and caught Raditz off guard. One power level stood out among the others though.

It read 7,000.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the number. The girl he had spoken to, according to Radtiz's scouter, had a power level of 10,045 at the time. No doubt she had spent the time between that last talk training. She was hiding her true power but still flaunting it all at the same time. It seemed at least one Saiyan on this rock had their pride. He looked forward to breaking it and having the brat kneel at his feet.

Still though… a child with a power level of 10,045… even he hadn't been that strong at her age. Born with a power level of 10,000 and it seemed at the time she had only increased it a little. The possibility that her training had been stunted was high. Now she had spent a year training seriously. Preparing herself for their arrival. Vegeta still couldn't get that number out of his head. 10,000. 10,000. **10,000.**

Could she be the one? The legendary… No.

He shook his head to banish the thought from his mind. If the legend was true, then by right he would be the one. Not some child.

"Let's go Nappa. It is time we introduce ourselves to Earth's defenders." Vegeta shot forward and was quickly followed by Nappa.

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-Linebreak-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gohan! Sarada! On your guard!" Piccolo barked at the two children while dropping his turban to the ground, his eyes on the sky. He didn't have to inform Raditz as the Saiyan warrior was already staring at the sky, his body tense. Piccolo doubted the two saiyans would be very forgiving when they arrived to see that the long spikey haired Saiyan had joined forces with them. "They're coming right towards us."

"But why would they be headed our way?" Gohan asked while trying to keep the nervousness from his voice. He didn't want to show any sign of fear or else his big sister would give have to turn her fists of love onto him again. Like she had over the course of their training.

"They are probably seeking to eliminate the highest power levels." Sarada answered. It wasn't like she was hiding hers. Well, she was hiding most of it. She briefly looked at Gohan and inwardly smiled at how much he had grown. He was stronger now, nowhere near as strong as he should be. Most likely the weakest of Earth's defenders but from going where he had been to where he was now in her mind was amazing. Her little brother's attire had changed to something like Piccolo's but where the tall green man had a blue sash around his waist, her brother had red. Along with red wrist bands and a white headband.

Her attire had stayed the same and she had finally learned why Piccolo would randomly have an amused look in his eyes when looking at her. Apparently, her clothing mirrored that of Demon King Piccolo. Piccolo's father. Who Goku had a killed. He had been surprised when she turned down his offer of changing it. The outfit had grown on her. Especially the purple sash or whatever it was called that was around her waist. However, she had kicked off the shoes a few seconds ago. Deciding to be barefoot for the upcoming fight.

"Which is yours, big sister!" Gohan grinned at Sarada. She had explained what a power level was a few months and he knew his big sister was the strongest. Even stronger than their dad.

Sarada returned Gohan's grin with one of her own. While it was true she was currently the strongest defender Earth had, she had no idea how strong her adopted father Goku had become. He could have surpassed her and do to her Saiyan pride the thought of being surpassed wasn't a pleasant one. She scolded herself for such feelings. If he had gotten stronger than her then the only solution was to train harder. Plus, if he was stronger than her then it would be easier to defeat these invaders.

She had to keep Gohan and Chi-Chi safe. Her family. Until her father arrived. Then they could protect their family together. She had a feeling deep in her stomach that he was stronger than before. It brought comfort to her.

"That's right Gohan." She said after noticing her brother was waiting for a response. She wrapped her arm around his neck, getting him a headlock before playing rubbing her fist against the top of his head.

Piccolo and Raditz rolled their eyes.

Sarada's eyes went to the sky and noticed two figures nearing, it was unlikely that they were the saiyans. Their power levels were to low.

Wait a second…

"Hey guys!" Krillin shouted as he landed with a quiet thud. "Krillin's here!"

Chi-Chi landed next to her husband's best friend. "Gohan! Sarada!" She cried out with joy and quickly ran over to her babies, wrapping her arms around them. Pride swelled in her chest at how strong her children had become. They weren't the only ones that had gotten stronger. It would be a cold day in hell before she sat at home and twiddled her thumbs while her children were out here fighting these monsters. It had been easier than she expected. Casting out the role of simple house wife. True, a part of her still didn't like the fact Gohan and Sarada were here. They were children after all, but she couldn't deny that Earth needed her daughter's strength. She knew Sarada would keep Gohan safe, and it seemed her sweet little boy had become quite the warrior himself.

Although she wasn't to fond of the clothes they were wearing. She glared at Piccolo who pretended not to notice.

"I thought I sensed others coming." Piccolo eyed Chi-Chi for a moment before focusing his gaze on Krillin, a smirk on his face. "Oh good… it seems you've increased your power since we last met."

Krillin brightened. "I know! Isn't it great? I tr-…" He was cut off by Raditz. The long haired Saiyan having turned his gaze to the bald midget.

"You're almost as strong as my nephew." The Saiyan warrior smirked.

"I… but…" Krillin bowed his head and a small rain cloud appeared above his head. He would swear to his dying day that he didn't reach out and sense Gohan's Ki to see if his best friend's son was indeed stronger than him. However, since it was likely that Gohan had been taught how to suppress his Ki, Krillin couldn't even tell if he was sensing the boy's full power.

"It's all thanks to the training I did with Mr. Piccolo, Uncle Raditz, and big sister!" Gohan said with a grin, still in his mother's embrace and it didn't look like she was letting go of him anytime soon. Sarada had attempted to wiggle out but the look Chi-Chi had given her had quickly put an end to that. So much for all that power.

"Where is the rest of your little gang?" Piccolo asked Krillin. He knew that Son Goku's friends wouldn't miss this fight.

"They'll be here." Krillin said. He hoped the rest of the gang got here soon because from what he was sensing the saiyans were closing in fast.

He was so worried about the incoming saiyans that he didn't notice the four other Ki signatures that were nearby.

Piccolo however did take notice of the other Ki signatures. A small sense of relief washed over him. He wasn't a fool. It was possible that all of them would die today and it was a bitter pill for the spawn of the Demon King to swallow. Then with that grim thought in mind his gaze turned upon the children of his greatest enemy, Son Goku. The last year he had spent training brats had changed him. When he looked upon the children of Goku he no longer felt any ill feelings when looking upon them. Like he did when he first saw them. Piccolo looked away from Gohan and Sarada and silently vowed that if there would be any survivors of this battle it would be them. He would die if necessary to make sure of it.

Strange how much can change in a year.

Piccolo wasn't the only one that had changed over the year do to the time spent training Gohan and Sarada. The time he had spent with them had caused something of a crisis in the Saiyan warrior's life. One night when he slept, he had dreamed about one of the planets he helped conquer. The dream had been so vivid that he thought for a few seconds that he was on that planet. The scent of smoke and death that at one time had filled him with some form of accomplishment, in the dream he had only felt a sense of dread. He didn't have control of his body in the dream, he was only along for the ride. Landing in one of the destroyed cities, his eyes had been drawn to the bodies in the street. Except the corpses were not natives to the planet. No, they had been Gohan, Kakarot, and Sarada. He had woken up after that. Somehow, he managed to stop himself from screaming. For the rest of that night his mother's words had plagued him. **No more planet purging.** Never again would an entire people be wiped out by his hand. However, that didn't wipe away the blood his hands were drenched in. How many had he killed? How many innocent lives had he ended? They would have died anyway. If not by his hands, then by Nappa's or Prince Vegeta's.

Raditz was brought out of his thoughts as the rest of his younger brother's friends arrived. He took a moment to look at the new arrivals, feeling thankful as they were a distraction he had been desperately needing as his thoughts had been on the verge of going down a dark path. Something he didn't have time for today. The Saiyan warrior committed each of his new comrades' faces to memory, for he feared that his former comrades would end their lives today. A feeling of helplessness came over him. Raditz suspected he could stand against Nappa at his current power but he had no hope against Prince Vegeta. The only hope they had at stopping the Saiyan Prince was Sarada. Sure, Kakarot had gone off to receive special training, but his little brother's power level wasn't even 1,000 when he left.

"Seems like we got here just in time." Tien commented, his eyes on the sky. Noticing two dark figures in the distance, getting closer by the second. Launch silently stepped up to stand beside him, reaching out to take his hand. The couple laced their fingers together. Chiaotzu tried his best not to look scared while also resisting the urge to hide behind Tien. Tien and Launch looked at each other. Knowing it was possible that one or both could die here this day. Their eyes held no fear. The couple leaned in and took a brief second to connect their lips in a small but solid kiss before turning their attention to the two saiyans that were heading this way.

The master of the Wolf Fang Fist cracked his knuckles. It seemed the moment of truth was fast approaching, he would feel a lot better if Goku was here to fight beside them, but his old friend seemed to be running late. Yamcha glanced over at Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Sarada. He hoped the kids wouldn't end up without a mother or even worse… that they would lose their lives. He cursed himself for being weak, Yamcha was no fool. He could sense the power heading their way. Those two Saiyan invaders were leagues ahead of him but that didn't mean he was going to turn tail and run away. No. If he was to die, then he would die fighting. For the people of Earth. For all his friends.

Krillin was remembering all the enemies he had faced up to this point. None could compare to the two monsters bearing down on them. Still, they had always come out on top at the end. Even when things seemed to be hopeless. But it was usually Goku that pulled miracles out of nowhere. He chuckled nervously while looking around at his friends. He had faith that his best friend was on his way. Nothing would be able to keep him from this fight. The monk took a deep breath and prepared himself for the fight of his life.

Chi-Chi let go of her children and tried to calm herself. She was very annoyed at the moment, where was her husband? It was just like him to be late to a fight that would decide the fate of Earth. She snorted and shook her head as she got to her feet, resting her right hand on Gohan's head and her left on Sarada's. The mother of two sensed the power inside her daughter and trusted that she would be able to take on the saiyans but at the end of the day, her little girl was only five… no… six. Sarada was six now and Gohan is five. She made a mental note to have a birthday party for them after this was over. All they had to do was survive first, she noted grimly.

The young Saiyan girl forced herself not to smile as her mother ruffled her wild hair. She would have all the time in the world to smile later once this was over. Her father wasn't here so it fell upon her to protect her brother and mother. Out of the current gathered defenders, she was the strongest and it wasn't even close. Sarada doubted the two incoming saiyans could hide their Ki. Just a brief scan confirmed that she could easily kill one of them. She felt iffy on her ability to kill the other, which caused her to scowl. As a Saiyan she didn't like admitting weakness.

"They're here." Piccolo growled lowly, his eyes resting on the two saiyans that were floating in the sky.

The rest of the warriors glared at the Saiyan invaders.

Vegeta had his arms folded over his chest and Nappa had his arms at his sides. Their scouters were both focused on the Saiyan girl whose power level showed at 7,000 and they knew that wasn't her full power.

"Hi there." Nappa said with a big grin on his face.

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow if you enjoyed what you read. I'm off to work on my A Girl From Another Earth Supergirl fic. Please check that fic out if you like Supergirl.**

 **I'm also thinking about updating my Star Wars fic. Also got some Elder Scroll fanfic ideas, plus Game of Thrones/A song of Ice and Fire.**

 **My Mass Effect fic also needs updating.**

 **Ugh.**

 **How does Neonzangetsu do it?!**

 **Oh well. Signing off. – Jimmy Hall.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

 **Deathgenous: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Matthias L. Stormcrow: Always good to see you Matthias. Glad you liked it.**

 **Accelerator Chan: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **GodEnel: Damn Straight.**

 **Dreadix: Trust me. I wish I could lightning speed five chapters all above 3,000 words in the span of two weeks. I'm just really lazy and writer's block kicks me in the ass constantly. Also, I suffer from FIO (Fanfiction Idea Overload.) which causes me to sit and stare at the screen as I try to decide what to write.**

 **DragonSpirit03: You do not have to wait any longer! :D**

 **Well here we are ladies and gentlemen. The Z-Warriors and Saiyan Invaders are about to clash! First up our one and only master of the wolf fang fist, Yamcha! In the other corner we have a green saibamen. Who will win?! Place your bets everyone!**

 **I'm not going to lie. I love TFS DBZ Abridged. If you catch some dialogue from their episodes, it is because I find it hilarious. I own nothing except Sarada.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-START-**

…

…

…

…

…

… **.**

"Hi there." Nappa said with a large grin on his face. It seemed the planet's defenders had some stones to them. They barely even flinched at his greeting. For a moment, his gaze rested on Raditz. The spikey haired warrior met his gaze without a hint of fear in his eyes. That impressed the tall Saiyan. It seemed Raditz had changed in his year on his backwater world. However, Nappa doubted that his new-found courage would keep him alive. Bravery and courage wouldn't stop Vegeta from wiping Raditz off the face of the universe, or ordering Nappa to do it for him. The former Saiyan general briefly thought over if he would be able to do the deed.

Vegeta looked at the band of warriors that dared to stand against him and his comrade. His dark eyes lingered on Raditz for just a moment longer than the rest of them. The traitor had the nerve to meet his glare with one of his own. It seemed that Raditz needed to be remined of his place. He did wonder why a Namekian was on this planet, but it wasn't worth bringing up. His gaze went to the little Saiyan girl that couldn't be anyone but the one he spoke to a year ago. Her power level still rested at 7,000 according to his scouter. She certainly had enough power to turn Nappa into space dust and that wasn't even her full power. She was hiding it, taunting them.

He would make sure to show the brat her place. At the feet of her Prince. Vegeta smirked before descending from the sky, Nappa followed him to the ground.

"Nappa." Raditz said coolly in greeting before turning his gaze to Prince Vegeta. "Vegeta." He purposefully left out the man's title just to rile him up. Judging by the way Vegeta tensed, it worked.

"Oh, look Vegeta!" Nappa cut in before Vegeta could explode and destroy Raditz. "It's a Namekian."

Vegeta knew what Nappa was doing and before he could speak the bald midget interrupted him.

"Hey!" Krillin shouted indignantly. "I take offense to that!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes before speaking, "He's referring to me, you idiot. And it's not an insult!" His tone changed to one of pride, "The Namekians are a fine, proud race of-…"

Suddenly Nappa spoke up, cutting him off.

"That means he doesn't have a penis, right Vegeta?"

Yamcha, Krillin, and Sarada began to snicker while ignoring the glare the tall green warrior was giving them. Piccolo clenched his hands into fist and began growling. Chi-Chi blinked and gaped with shock while Launch just rolled her eyes. Tien remained stone faced and Chiaotzu tried to put up a brave front but in truth he was scared as he sensed the power in front of him, and how it made his feel like a bug in comparison to giants.

"Eunuchs." Vegeta said with an amused smirk.

"So, what exactly does that make you Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked in earnest confusion.

Sarada rolled her eyes. Her little brother was always curious, and nothing would stop him from asking questions. Even with the possibility of death standing not too far from them. By the way Piccolo was growling, perhaps even he was considering the merits of attempting to kick Gohan into space. The young Saiyan girl considered giving her little brother a taste of her fists of love but held back just to see what Gohan was going to say next.

Not taking the hint, Gohan continued to speak without a care in the world. "You survive mostly on water. Does that make you a slug or a plant?"

"Gohan." Piccolo said with all the restraint in the world. "Not. Now." Most people would have heard the warning in the tall green man's voice. Gohan however, continued.

"And do you also conduct photosynthesis, or do you…"

"Gohan." Sarada cut in before Piccolo could erupt like a volcano. "I'm sure he will be happy to answer all of your questions after we deal with them." Her gaze went over to the Saiyan Prince and former Saiyan General.

"Deal with us?" Vegeta chuckled. "You sure sound confident but so have many others that have stood before us and guess what happened to them?" The prince of all saiyans smirked. "They died."

"It wouldn't be the first time the odds were against us." Yamcha said while getting nods from Krillin, Tien, and Launch.

"Odds?" Nappa laughed. "Let me tell you something boy. I don't know what kind of odds you've faced in the past, but I have a good feeling that they've been nowhere as strong as us." The tall Saiyan said while pointing to himself then at Vegeta.

A tense silence came over the soon to be battlefield. No one wanted to admit that he was correct. The duo was stronger then any of the enemies that had threatened them in the past. It didn't help that Goku had not arrived yet.

"Now that I've gotten that out of the way." Nappa reached up and touched the button on his scouter. "Let's see what my scouter has to say about your power levels." The tall Saiyan scanned each of the planet's defenders and smirked at how low some of the numbers were. Raditz had gotten stronger though, his power level seemed to top out at 2,300. The main deal was the girl's. 7,000 and yet he knew it was higher than that. For a moment, he wondered if the others were hiding their true power as well.

"I wouldn't trust those readings Nappa." Vegeta said while folding his arms over his chest. "I doubt they are accurate."

Nappa nodded before tapping the button on his scouter so it would stop scanning for power levels.

"Where are my manners?" Vegeta asked, pretending to look thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps I left them in my other set of armor." He chuckled briefly before glaring at the warriors across from him. "Listen well because I do not like to repeat myself. Give us what we want, and I will spare your pathetic lives. What we want is the Dragon Ba-…"

Sarada cut him off which angered the Prince greatly. He was getting tired of being cut off. "No." She said firmly.

"What?" Vegeta asked. Certain he had not heard the girl correctly.

"You are not getting the Dragon Balls. Not without a fight." Sarada wasn't a genius like her little brother but it didn't take one to realize that giving the powerful orbs over to the invaders was a bad idea.

"She's right." Raditz agreed and took a step forward, his long spikey hair swaying as a breeze rushed through the wasteland. "I've seen you play that song and dance before Vegeta."

"Raditz." Nappa spoke in a warning tone. All traces of amusement gone form his face.

"Where is your pride Raditz?" Vegeta asked with disgust in his voice. "Did you lose it when you were defeated by a child?"

The long-haired warrior did not respond to the Prince's taunt. In fact, he took his eyes off the man completely, turning his gaze to the sky. 'Where are you Kakarot?' He thought with a scowl on his face. His little brother was taking his sweet time it seemed. Hopefully, Kakarot had not run into any trouble on his way back. His gaze turned from the sky to his brother's mate, son, and adopted daughter. Raditz knew that Sarada was strong enough for this fight yet he still worried over his nephew and brother's mate. With his new ability to sense Ki, he could easily tell that they were not even at Nappa's level. He doubted any of his brother's friends were. The green man, Piccolo, was likely the closest behind him. Or perhaps they were equal in strength?

"I guess the two of you won't leave peacefully." Tien said dryly while preparing himself for the fight. He knew that look on the shorter saiyan's face. He did not like the way Goku's brother was speaking to him.

"Then we'll make them leave. Either by force or sending them to the next life." Launch said viciously. In a way that made Nappa think of some of the Saiyan women he had known over his life. This woman would have fit right in with them.

"I like your attitude." Nappa said with a small laugh, "But it will do you little good."

Launch's right eye twitched and she would like nothing more in the world at that moment than to snap the man's head right off his body. Tien gave her a look and with a fair amount of hesitation, she took the hint and backed down. Knowing that the man was too strong for her to fight. However, it wasn't like they had a lot of options. Goku wasn't here yet and it seemed that they needed to stall for time. Who knew how long it would take Goku to arrive? She doubted that the two saiyans would continue talking for much longer. No. The fighting was near, she could sense it.

Chi-Chi bit her lower lip as she eyed the saiyans. It was kind of funny how the taller of the two looked more intimidating, yet he was the weaker one. The shorter one with the widow's peak was far stronger than the tall bald Saiyan. She couldn't help but squeeze Gohan's hand, she was scared. For her son. Her daughter. Her fellow defenders. How many of them would fall before Goku got here? It was just like her damn husband to be plate. She swore that when she got her hands on him that the Dragon Balls would need to be used to heal the damage.

"I suppose none of you are going to tell us where the Dragon Balls are then?" Vegeta asked. He received no verbal reply, but he noted that the short bald man shook his head. "Pity." It really wasn't. He was looking forward to some entertainment. Especially a fight with the girl. He blinked once after scanning the group of warriors. How had he not noticed it? "Where is your brother Raditz? Where is Kakarot?"

"He's coming." Raditz said simply. Knowing in his heart that his words were the truth.

"Kaka… what?" Yamcha asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I think he means Goku, Yamcha." Krillin said to the former desert bandit with just a hint of uncertainty. Raditz nodded to them, silently acknowledging that Krillin was correct.

"Didn't expect Bardock's boy to run from a fight." Nappa commented with a sneer, he noticed that Raditz's hands were now clenched into tight fists. 'That's right Raditz.' Nappa thought. 'When we fight, I want you to go all out. No holding back.'

'Is that the name of Goku's father?' Chi-Chi thought, a frown on her face. Did her husband even know the names of his parents?

"Perhaps your tongues will loosen after we kill a few of your number." Vegeta smirked as Sarada tensed at his words. A fire burned in her dark onyx eyes. "Nappa. Do we have any Saibamen left?" He asked curiously, a plan forming in his mind.

"Saibamen?" Nappa hadn't expected the Prince to bring them up. The tall Saiyan pulled out a small vial that held what appeared to be six little green peas at the top half of the vial. While the bottom half held water. "Well would you look at that, seems like we've got six left Vegeta." He was surprised that they had that many do to that crazy war on Tritek.

"Perfect. Go ahead and plant them Nappa. I need some entertainment." Vegeta had a feeling that even if some of their warriors died they wouldn't give up the location of the Dragon Balls. If all else failed, he would go around every corner of this planet to find them if need be.

"Saibamen?" Krillin didn't like the sound of them. Nor did he like the fact there were apparently six of them in that vial the tall Saiyan was holding. "Hey Raditz." Krillin turned to look at Goku's brother. "Do you know what these Saibamen are?"

Tien, Launch, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, and Gohan all looked at Raditz. Waiting for his answer. Piccolo and Sarada kept their eyes firmly on Nappa and Vegeta.

"Saibamen are weapons of war. My people discovered them and quickly made use of them when conquering planets. Through us they made their way into Frieza's Galactic Army, and were then used once they were able to understand orders. Saibamen possess only enough intelligence to understand orders given to them by their leaders; thus, they will never revolt. Some people like that, drones they can order around to do whatever they want without anyone talking back or questioning their orders." Raditz never took his eyes off his former comrades as he spoke. "They are also weaker than I was when I first arrived here on Earth."

Piccolo remembered that fight, that spikey haired bastard took off one of his arms.

Krillin rubbed the cheek that Raditz had slapped with his tail. He hoped that he was strong enough to fight these creatures.

Sarada reminded herself that she couldn't rush in and kill all the Saibamen once they were grown. They needed to buy time. Hopefully the others could beat them off, but even if they did there was still Nappa to deal with. She assumed that once the Saibamen were defeated that Vegeta would order his comrade to fight them. The amount of time it would take her to defeat the brute would be laughable, which is why she couldn't fight him. Her onyx eyes focused on the Saiyan Prince. She had to save her energy for him. For a moment she wondered what this day would be like if she had arrived on Earth when her adopted father, Goku, did. She would be a grown woman by now. The Saiyan girl wondered if she wouldn't be questioning her ability to fight the Prince then. Would her power have dwarfed his? She would never know. What she did know however was that she was strong. The strongest warrior on their side at the moment. Still, she couldn't squash the small voice that kept a simple question.

'Was she strong enough to fight and kill Prince Vegeta if it came down to it?'

Only one way to found out.

Nappa got down on one knee and began making six holes with his index finger, one for each Saibamen. After dropping each of the green pea looking things into the holes, he then opened the other side of the vial and dropped … green goop into the holes. Once that was done Nappa got back to his feet, watching as the goop was sucked into the ground, he took a few steps back before tossing the empty vial off to the side.

"There." He said simply, a smirk on his face.

Earth's defenders watched as the ground began to crack open and six little green creatures rose up out of the ground. Gohan took a step back in fright as he noticed the red eyes each of the creatures had but after a look from Sarada, he steeled his nerves.

"Is it just me or do their heads look like cabbages?" Yamcha asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Tien smirked before speaking, "I agree. We're supposed to fear them?"

"Well…" Krillin said nervously. "At least they are shorter than I am."

"Be thankful it is just the regular Saibamen." Raditz said while eyeing the six creatures. "If they were Tennenman or Jinkouman we would be in trouble." He knew that it was possible for Tennenman to have power levels between 2,200 and 2,400 while the Jinkouman could have power even greater than Nappa's. Anywhere from 4,400 to 4,800.

"Let us begin." Vegeta said before pointing at one of the Saibamen, "You. You'll be fighting first." The green creature made a sound of acknowledgement before moving forward, malice shining in its eyes.

Yamcha took a deep breath before walking forward, determination in his steps. He knew he was one of the weaker defenders, but it didn't mean he was going to back down from the fight. Plus, the Saibamen were weaker than him. At least he hoped that was true, from what he was sensing it was. Unless they were able to hide their power. He doubted it, but it wasn't something he could overlook. It had been a long time since he last fought in a life or death battle. The former bandit let out the breath he had been holding before getting into his signature fighting stance. He briefly thought about Master Roshi, Puar, and Bulma. He was doing this for them and all the people of Earth, but mostly them. Call him selfish if you want.

Tien narrowed his eyes as he stared at Yamcha's back. 'Good luck.' He thought.

"Kick its little green ass Yamcha!" Launch shouted, ignoring the look she got from Chi-Chi do to her 'crude' language.

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Yamcha's head thanks to Launch's words. How Tien put up with that crazy woman was beyond him.

The Saibaman growled before charging forward. Yamcha launched himself forward, meeting the Saibaman head on. The two traded blows back and forth, not scoring any real hits. Every punch or knee Yamcha threw was blocked and every time the Saibaman tried to attack with his own punch or kick it was blocked. Suddenly an idea struck Yamcha and he dropped, sweeping his leg out to take the Saibaman's legs out from underneath it. Yamcha had a fierce look on his face when his plan worked. Except the Saibaman did not stay down for long, quickly getting back to its feet only to be met with Yamcha's foot as the master of the wolf fang fist had reacted the instant he saw the creature get back to its feet.

Yamcha watched as the creature performed a series of back flips, putting distance between the two of them. Deciding to not give the Saibaman any breathing room, Yamcha vanished from view, appearing behind the Saibaman as it came to a stop. To the former desert bandit's shock, the green creature managed to dodge the punch he threw. The Saibaman let out a screech as it grabbed Yamcha's wrist with both hands. A look of surprise came across Yamcha's face as he was not only grabbed but spun around in the air, the Saibaman showing off its strength, after spinning the former desert bandit once it tossed him into the air.

Using the sun's glare to his advantage, Yamcha descended from the sky with the intent to bury his foot into the little cabbage man's face. Which is exactly what he did. The Saibaman grunted as the foot of his foe connected to his head, sending him crashing into the ground.

Yamcha landed a few feet away, quietly entering the stance for his signature attack. Was it wrong that he was having the time of his life right now? Playing baseball just didn't compare to fighting in a life and death battle. With the fate of the world literally hanging in the balance. He watched as the groggy Saibaman got to his feet, now was the time to strike. He kicked off and started running at the Saibaman.

The little green weapon of war blinked as he saw his opponent charging at him but for a moment the man was replaced with a four-legged animal with eyes the color of blood.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha shouted. The sound of a wolf howling was heard causing those who had never seen the attack before to look around and wonder where it came from. The Saibaman didn't even have time to react as Yamcha closed the distance and began delivering devastating blows to his opponent. His hands were moving faster than the Saibaman could see and leaving the weapon of war unable to put up a defense against the flurry of clawing and punching. He ended the combo with a double palm strike, hard enough to send the creature flying. The Saibaman crashed into one of the large rock formation that dotted the wasteland.

Yamcha grinned as the Saibaman slammed into the rock formation, the creature appeared to be unconscious. Now was the time to end this fight and he knew just the way to do it. He cupped his hands and brought them down by his side and began to focus his Ki in between his cupped hands. A familiar whiteish-blue light began to appear in between his hands, glowing brightly.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha roared while thrusting his hands forward, releasing a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The whiteish-blue energy wave shot forward, closing the distance quickly. The Saibaman was barely able to lift his head in time before being engulfed by the Kamehameha Wave. The amount of power in the attack destroyed the weapon of war and the rock formation.

Yamcha let the Kamehameha Wave die, staring at the destruction that was left behind. The rock formation had been destroyed and the remaining pebbles fell to the ground like rain. He was surprised to see that there was nothing left of the Saibaman. The fight had been easier than expected, filling him with confidence that they would be able to beat these invaders back.

"Yamcha look out!" Tien shouted a warning to his friend.

The master of the Wolf Fang Fist spun around, his expression one of shock as another Saibaman latched itself onto him. Everyone's attention had been on the fight, they had not noticed the other Saibaman creeping up until it was too late. Yamcha tried to break free from the creature's grip but just as he was starting to break free, the Saibaman self-destructed. The last thing Yamcha saw before going to the Other World was the sight of his friends, looking on in horror.

 **BOOM!**

Once the smoke settled, Yamcha's corpse was laying in a small crater left behind by the Saibaman's attack. His Gi was shredded and he was laying on his side.

"YAMCHA!" Krillin shouted, voice full of pain and anger. He quickly rushed over, knowing in his heart that one of his best friends… was gone.

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry that the fight between Yamcha and the Saibaman sucked. Okay so there are four of them left. Yamcha killed the first one, in canon Tien would have fought it and after beating it, Vegeta killed it for failing. Yamcha then would fight a second Saibaman before 'beating' it, only for it to pop back up and explode.**

 **Yamcha is currently going on his next great adventure. I hope King Kai is ready for him. -wink-**

 **If you liked this chapter, please leave a review. Favorite. Follow.**

 **Until next time. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to Chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I'm not going to lie. I love TFS DBZ Abridged. If you catch some dialogue from their episodes, it is because I find it hilarious.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review if you did! Even a simple "I like this." Sends joy to my heart. I'd like to apologize for the length of time in between chapters. I'd love to have something else to blame but all I've got is myself. Sometimes the words just don't come. Sorry.**

 **Last time on Sarada The Legendary Super Saiyan. Yamcha was killed in a surprise attack! After managing to lay the smackdown on a Saibaman.**

 **Sad.**

 **Matthias L. Stormcrow – Only one way to found out!**

 **GodEnel – RIP Yamcha.**

 **N2 – You don't have to look any longer!**

 **Amerdism – Your kind words warm my heart. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Anonymous – Only one way to found out anon.**

…

…

…

…

…

… **.**

 **-START-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

Krillin kneeled next to Yamcha's body, tears gathering in his eyes. Deep down he knew that it was likely some of them wouldn't come out of this fight alive, he just hadn't expected one of his friends to fall so quickly. He vowed to not let Yamcha's sacrifice be in vain. Ignoring the voice in the back of his head that was loudly telling him that he was nowhere near strong enough to fight the saiyans. However, that didn't mean he was weaker than the Saibamen. Not that he was thinking logically at the moment as grief and rage kicked logic to the ground and stomped on it.

"Yamcha was our friend." Krillin said with barely restrained anger. He got to his feet and turned to look at the saiyans and the Saibamen. "and you bastards killed him!"

Tien took off his plain white shirt and tossed it to the side, preparing to back up Krillin if he decided to rush the invaders. Launch cracked her knuckles before popping her neck. The blonde woman hoped that Krillin didn't fly off the handle and do something stupid.

"Don't worry, Yamcha. I'll avenge you!" Krillin clenched his hands into fists, glaring at the invaders.

"Oh, right you're going to avenge him?" Piccolo asked with a fair amount of snark. He knew that he was coming off as an asshole, but they had already lost one of their fighters and they didn't need another to charge in recklessly. "The five-year-old over here is stronger than you are." He pointed at Gohan.

Krillin glared at Piccolo for a moment, trying to think up something to say in return.

"Face it, you're pretty much here as a meat shield." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Get over it little man!" Nappa laughed. "You're all going to die in the end." He said mockingly. Looking at Krillin as if he was an insect. Krillin was trembling with renewed anger.

"Calm down Nappa." Vegeta said without even looking at his comrade. "Give them a moment to clear this trash off the battlefield." He smirked as he noticed the vein in the midget's forehead.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"That's it!" Krillin snapped. Rage pouring off him. "I'll take on all four of those little creeps at once!" While his aim was to get rid of the Saibamen, it didn't mean he wouldn't try to take the saiyans out too. He raised both hands, palms facing the invaders. Focusing his Ki to his hands caused yellow electricity to spark in between them.

Nappa grinned at the midget's bravery. Or was it stupidity?

For just a moment everything seemed to freeze. The moment was broken when Prince Vegeta turned his gaze to the Saibamen standing next to him.

"Well don't just stand there." Vegeta growled at the weapon of war before nodding at Krillin. "Attack."

The creature didn't need to be told twice. The Saibaman let out a growl as it lunged forward, moving on all fours like some kind of animal. It got halfway to its target when Krillin let out a shout and pushed his hands forward. A yellow Ki energy wave fired from his out stretched hands. The Saibaman stopped it's advance, trying to decide on what to do while keeping its red eyes on the attack. The attack shot over the Saibaman's head, the path now clear as it was heading straight for the rest of the Saibamen and the Saiyans themselves. This brought brief looks of shock to Nappa's and Vegeta's faces as they hadn't expected it. Not that the attack would damage them at all, it was far to weak for that. However, the Saibamen had no such luck. Krillin had poured enough power into this attack to wipe them from the face of the Earth.

The Saibamen that were standing in front of the Saiyan warriors realized this and quickly got out of the way as the attack was heading straight for them. Earth's defenders could only watch in shock as Krillin's attack nearly slammed straight into Vegeta and Nappa but at the last second the monk moved his hands which caused the Ki wave to arch up right in front of the saiyans. The yellow Ki wave shot straight up into the sky and would have continued if Krillin hadn't suddenly thrusted his hands down with a short yell. The yellow Ki attack broke down into multiple Ki spheres. The spheres hunted down the remaining Saibamen. Destroying each of them ruthlessly, giving the creatures only enough time to scream in pain.

All except one Saibaman, it managed to sneak away into a crevice between two large rock formation. The last Saibamen left.

"That…" Krillin said while panting lightly, "was for Yamcha."

'I can't decide if this is a good thing or a bad thing.' Raditz thought while briefly giving Krillin a look before focusing on Nappa and Vegeta again. He understood Krillin's anger. Losing a comrade was never an easy thing. Especially if you had bond. If there was one thing he had learned about his little brother's little band of misfit warriors it was that they were close. Best of friends. They had taken on evil before and come out the other side. Still, the Saibamen were good use for delaying the confrontation with Nappa and Vegeta. Buying time for Kakarot. He hoped his brother had received some top-notch training or else all hope would be placed on the shoulders of the six-year-old wild haired Saiyan girl known as Sarada. Heh. A brief smirk came to his face as he imagined either Nappa or Vegeta daring to lay a hand on her 'precious' little brother. Then he would be the one laughing as his former comrades got their asses handed to them by a child. It truly would be a glorious sight.

"Good one Krillin!" Launch shouted. Watching those little green bastards get blown to smithereens had been amazing. After seeing Yamcha die her morale had gone down but now it was sky rocketing. She briefly wondered if Master Roshi had sensed Yamcha's death. She knew the old pervert wanted nothing more than to be here beside them to fight in defense of Earth. She vowed to punch these Saiyan bastards extra hard just for the old man and Yamcha.

"That was amazing!" Gohan shouted. "Good job Krillin!" He was still saddened to see one of his father's friends killed but at least he had been avenged.

Not that long-ago Chi-Chi would have been horrified that her little boy would think such a thing but now all she did was smile. She would fight with all she had to make sure Yamcha's sacrifice hadn't been in vain. Briefly her gaze went to the sky as she silently demanded for her husband to hurry up. Seeing that her wishes were not being answered, she steeled herself for the upcoming fight as she noticed that now that the Saibamen were gone, they would have to fight the saiyans.

Suddenly the Saibaman that had escaped Krillin's attack jumped from its hiding spot. It lunged for Gohan, knowing that he was one of the weakest defenders. Gohan yelled in fright and jumped back, trying to get away. Before the Saibaman could grab the half-saiyan, Sarada appeared in front of her little brother. A murderous look in her onyx eyes. Instantly the Saibaman froze up as it sensed that it was hopelessly outclassed by the Saiyan girl in front of it. However, before it could retreat Piccolo reached out and grabbed it by the wrist.

The Saibaman lifted its head up and looked at the Namekian, trembling. "Urk…"

"Yeah, no." Piccolo said with a glare directed at the creature, he tightened his hold on the Saibaman's wrist before lifting it up while letting out a roar as he delivered a devastating punch to the creature's gut, knocking all of the air out of it. In the blink of an eye Piccolo had launched the Saibaman into the sky. Stunned and unable to defend itself, the Namekian warrior took advantage, opening his mouth and firing a yellow energy wave that destroyed the creature. Leaving nothing behind.

"Sarada! Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan shouted with joy. Sarada and Piccolo turned to look at him. "You saved me!"

Sarada grinned before reaching out to ruffle her brother's hair. "Did you doubt it little bro?" She couldn't really chide Gohan as she hadn't noticed the Saibaman hiding from Krillin's attack either.

"Remember to keep your guard up Gohan." Piccolo reminded the boy before turning his gaze back to the Saiyans.

Chi-Chi let out a breath of relief before silently cursing herself for not moving in to protect Gohan. She had been taken by surprised and had froze up. Luckily her little boy had been able to move back, he hadn't frozen up, but he had been afraid. She could tell by his body language. Chi-Chi gave Piccolo a thankful look before smiling at Sarada.

"It seems we're out of Saibamen." Nappa said while making a show of looking around the battlefield, as if looking for any extra Saibamen.

"Well, Nappa. It seems like it is your turn to teach them a lesson." Vegeta said. His eyes going to Sarada. He knew that she had enough power to destroy Nappa but would she use it? Would he step in to test how strong the girl really is? The Prince decided it was best to wait and see what she would do.

The tall Saiyan warrior looked at Raditz as he took a few steps forward. Would the eldest son of Bardock step forward to challenge him? Nappa narrowed his eyes when Raditz didn't immediately step forward. He slowly looked over the remaining warriors. The Namekian looked like he would put up a good fight. The blonde woman and three eyed man also looked like they could give him a decent amount of entertainment. He didn't even give the short boy… man… person standing next to the three-eyed man a second look. The dark-haired boy was trying his best to put up a brave front but the former Saiyan General could see through it easily. The dark-haired woman had a fierce look in her eyes and she moved closer to the boy when his gaze fell upon them. A mother protecting her cub. Paragus's brat was giving him a death glare. A silent warning to not mess with the woman and boy. Finally, his gaze went to the bald midget that had taken out most of the Saibamen. Even after that the short man didn't seem like much of a threat.

Nappa knew that the girl had enough power to kill him. Vegeta may not want to believe it but it was possible that Raditz had also gained enough power to fight and defeat him(Nappa). He looked at Raditz again and wondered once again if he would be able to kill the boy. The long haired Saiyan wasn't looking at him though, his gaze was on Vegeta. The superior threat. Smart. It seemed some of his lessons had gotten through that thick skull that was famous in Bardock's family. The veteran looked over the other defenders, trying to decide which one he would attack first. The Namekian? The blonde woman? The three-eyed man?

Tien tensed up as the saiyan's eyes roamed over him. Any second now the brute would attack, he could almost feel it. He moved to stand protectively in front of Chiaotzu, he didn't need to protect Launch. She could protect herself, plus she'd likely knock him out for thinking she needed his protection in the first place. Damn it. Why did they bring Chiaotzu along? He knew his friend wanted to help but unless Tien's Ki sensing was off, he was the weakest fighter in their group. The three eyed man hated to admit it but at best his little friend was a distraction.

Launch glared at the Saiyan. She knew that look in his eyes. He was assessing which of them would be easy prey. Her hands clenched into fists as she slid into a defensive stance. The blonde woman was prepared to give the bald Saiyan the fight of his life. For Yamcha. For Earth.

Sarada could feel the change in the air. It would be so easy to take Nappa down, but she sensed that Vegeta could be stronger than her and she didn't want to risk a fight with the Saiyan Prince. At least not yet. If it came down to it, she would fight him with everything she had and just hope it would be enough. Annoyance shot through her as she briefly glared at the sky. Her father sure was taking his sweet time in getting here. Part of her hoped he had simply ran into some form of trouble and had to deal with it first. But with Son Goku you could never be sure.

'Where are you Goku?' Piccolo thought while keeping his eyes on Nappa. 'We're already down one fighter and I have a feeling that it is only going to get worse.' The Namekian warrior prepared himself for battle by sliding into his stance. At any moment the Saiyan brute could lunge for any of them.

Raditz had felt Nappa's eyes on him but even then, he didn't take dare look away from Vegeta. Compared to most of his new comrades, Nappa would seem like an unstoppable force but it was the Saiyan Prince they had to really worry about. For the moment it seemed Vegeta was going to stay back and let Nappa fight. For entertainment? To gather how strong, they really are? He wouldn't put it past Vegeta simply not wanting to sully his hands with them. He felt torn on what to do. He could step forward now and challenge Nappa. Raditz was certain that he could stand toe to toe with his former comrade but that didn't mean it would be easy. Nappa had practically raised him after Planet Vegeta's destruction. Would he be able to kill the man who had become a second father to him? Would the Saiyan race be cut down even more? They were already so few.

Without warning Nappa powered up, his Ki becoming visible and electricity sparked around him. Earth's mightiest heroes tensed as one as the Saiyan brute rushed forward with great speed. His target was chosen, and he was bearing down on Tien like an oncoming train. Tien didn't backdown, but he had little time to act as his opponent was not slow at all and had already cleared most of the open area between them.

Tien brought his arms up to guard against the incoming strike. A grin appeared on Nappa's at his opponent's willingness to stand his ground. Not that it would do the earthling much good, at least in Nappa's mind. Nappa jumped into the air and brought his fist down, aiming for Tien's head. Tien quickly dodged to the left, avoiding the punch entirely. Nappa continued his assault by planting his feet and punching with his other hand. Tien, being unable to dodge this punch, blocked it with his left arm. Somehow, he managed to hold back the scream that wanted to escape as Nappa's punch connected with his arm. Tien was surprised that the punch hadn't broken his arm.

Seeing that her man was in danger, Launch didn't even hesitate to launch, hah, herself at Nappa. The Saiyan warrior turned his head just in time to see Launch's foot before it connected with his face. The blonde woman's attack was able to stagger the Saiyan brute. Nappa felt more surprise than pain as he moved back a little after the attack. Launch briefly glanced at Tien, seeing him holding his arm that had blocked Nappa's punch caused concern to show on her face.

"You okay Tien?" She asked while moving her gaze back to Nappa.

"He hits hard." Tien answered with a grunt before getting into his opening stance.

"Then we'll just have to hit him harder!" Launch shouted fiercely.

Nappa stared at Launch and thought about the possibility of her being a Saiyan female that had just lost her tail.

The rest of Earth's defenders were torn on what to do. They decided to stand in reserve and watch Tien and Launch take on Nappa while Chiaotzu lingered closer then the rest. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to make much of a difference in the fight while his two best friends put their lives on the line, it hurt. For now, he would have to be content with watching and hoping that his friends made it out of this fight alive.

'What if I… use that technique?' Chiaotzu thought while staring at Nappa before glancing at the backs of Launch and Tien. If he used that technique, he knew that he would leave his friends in pain. But… the fate of the world was at stake. They would understand… hopefully it wouldn't come down to it. Maybe with their combined might, Launch and Tien could hold this guy off until Goku arrived.

Sarada's lips morphed into a grin at the bravery that Launch, and Tien were showing. The six-year-old Saiyan girl was honored to stand with such brave warriors. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Gohan was looking at the pair with something close to awe in his eyes. It was the same look he got when Piccolo killed a T-Rex that had tried to eat her little brother earlier that year. Gohan hadn't been in any real danger. She was watching him after all. It was just a little training she had put together to help her little brother's stamina!

"Hit me harder eh?" Nappa asked with a laugh. "I like you lady. You've got guts girly. Don't worry, I promise not to spill them all over the ground." He was impressed at how the blonde woman barely reacted to his words. All he got in response was a glare. "Well don't keep me waiting you two… I'm not getting any younger!"

Launch and Tien shared a look, a thousand words passing between them before the couple shared a nod. With matching yells, the pair began to power up after they turned their gaze back to Nappa. Deciding that holding back wasn't an option. It was clear to Tien that this man was stronger than him and Launch. Their best bet was to give it all they had for as long as they could. To buy Goku time.

"That's more like it!" Nappa shouted just as Tien shot forward first before Launch quickly joined him. To a Saiyan, a good fight was nothing short of euphoric. The former general of the Saiyan army knew the moment he stood across the field from Earth's heroes that they would give him a good fight.

Deciding that he wasn't going to waste time by letting the pair come to him, he shot forward to meet them halfway with a war cry of his own.

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-Linebreak-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

None of the warriors noticed her. A good thing as she couldn't risk being seen so early. The fight didn't interest, and she hadn't even mourned the death of Yamcha. She knew the human warrior was likely to be resurrected via the Dragon Balls. At least it was a high possibility if this timeline had similarities to the others. Still, they couldn't just count on that. For all they knew the Z-Warriors could fail and Vegeta would end up defeating Goku, before destroying the Earth. If something like that ended up happening she would have to step forward and reveal herself long before the plan dictated she should.

Time… Her friend and comrade knew all about it. Time was her duty. Thanks to the numerous timelines, her friend had saved her life. Yanking her out of the way just as that pink monstrosity was going to kill her. She had raged for a long time at how the others had been left to their fate. All except the youngest of their group. He had survived, thankfully. Yet there had been a rift between her and her little friend for a number of years after that.

Time heals all wounds. Mostly.

She had finally forgiven her friend and thanked her for saving her life.

Her dark eyes shifted to the little Saiyan girl. One of the major differences in this timeline. One day, if all went according to plan, she would reveal herself to the girl. Sarada.

When the time comes… she hoped the girl would be ready for the challenge ahead of her.

She ran her hand through her mohawk and sighed.

All she could do was hope.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-THE END-**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. If you liked this chapter and the story in general, I encourage you to favorite, follow, and leave a review.**

 **Who is this person watching the battle? What intentions do these people have for Sarada? What is the challenge? How different is this timeline? Why am I asking you guys when I know the answers?**

 **Answers will come in…. time.**

 **Heh.**

 **Until next time everyone.**

 **ROCK THE DRAGON!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to Chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Speedy-skye: Oh, but that would be a spoiler! However, I did leave some clues in her part. Enough to be able to figure it out I think.**

 **Sonicmariodbzx: I am glad ya loved the chapter. All I can say is I am not Akira Toriyama. I hope you stick with me on the journey though. You may end up liking where I take this crazy train!**

 **Matthias L Stormcrow: … Tien and Launch vs Nappa! :D**

 **GodEnel: Pun pun pun.**

 **Darkdragondude1234: Now.**

 **I don't own DBZ. Please support the official release!**

 **I would like to take a moment to say thank you Teamfourstar for all the laughs and renewing my love for the Dragon Ball franchise.**

 **Also, I have a poll up. You should go vote!**

 **One more thing… this isn't edited. All mistakes are my own and I apologize.**

 **If you are new to this story… welcome! If you are one of the ones who have favorited/followed this story… Thank you for returning.**

 **Sorry this took so long… February sucked.**

 **Now how about we Rock the Dragon?!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-START-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The amount frustration that Launch was feeling had to be around the same size as the sun. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't land a single hit on this guy. Tien was having a similar problem, yet he didn't backdown and he continued to punch as fast as he could while Nappa dodged each of their attacks. There was a heaviness in the air as the realization came down on Earth's defenders that at any moment it was possible that the tall Saiyan warrior could snap and kill the duo fighting him. Or maybe they would manage to take him down if they gave it their all.

At least that is what Chiaotzu hoped.

Gohan did his best to hide his reaction as he watched the fight. Seeing two of his dad's friends fighting the large man was more than a little scary to the boy. He did his best to not look over where the body of Yamcha was laying. It proved to him that death could come at any time. One second you could be alive and the next you were dead. It chilled him to the bone, but he was comforted by strong presences around him. His sister, Uncle Raditz, and Mr. Piccolo. His eyes widened as the tall Saiyan caught one of Tien's fist. He feared that it was all over for the three-eyed man.

For that moment, Nappa had focused all his attention on Tien. A mistake but not a fatal one, no matter much power Launch put behind her fist. The blonde woman let out a yell as her Ki gathered around her right fist, she shot forward and slammed her fist into the side of Nappa's head. The Saiyan warrior released Tien's hand and staggered back while the human pair took the opportunity to press an assault. Nappa had to give the two credit, they fought well as a team. It was clear to him that they were likely mates. The woman's punch had shocked him more than anything, but it didn't stop him from grinning at the fiery nature that the blonde possessed. He fired a small Ki blast that landed on the ground in front of the couple, stopping them in their tracks.

"Heh! You pack quite the punch little lady." He smirked while making a show of reaching up and tapping the cheek she had punched. "I almost felt that!"

Launch wanted nothing more than to wipe the bastard's smirk right off his stupid face.

"Tell me lady…" Nappa gave her a sly look. "How would you like leave that three-eyed man and get with a real warrior." The tall Saiyan flexed his biceps.

Several of Earth's defenders face faulted. Krillin, Chi-Chi, Raditz, and Chiaotzu. They quickly popped back up to their feet and stared at the Saiyan warrior with matching expressions of disbelief. The Saiyan prince tried to cover up his laugh with a cough.

Launch could not believe this was happening. Out of all the things she expected to happen in this fight, having her opponent flirt with her was something she hadn't expected. The blonde woman could only stare open mouthed as the Saiyan warrior continued to flex his muscles. It took all her control to not clear the distance between her and Nappa. That was just a recipe for defeat. The only hope she had of beating this guy was by teaming up with Tien.

Speaking of Tien, he was not happy. He wasn't just not happy. He was livid. However, anyone that was looking at him couldn't tell it unless they really knew him. The subtle tensing of his body, the way his fists clenched just a little tighter. Tien wasn't an idiot though. He couldn't afford to lose his cool in a fight like this. Earth and everyone on it was at risk thanks to these monsters.

"In your dreams." Launch snapped after finally getting over her shock.

"Ow!" Nappa placed his right hand on his chest before laughing. "You're breaking my heart!"

"Perhaps you should do a better job at convincing her Nappa." Vegeta suggested with a smirk.

"Well I have to admit that my skills at seducing are a little rusty." The Saiyan warrior scratched the top of his head. Nappa was having fun with these two for the most part. He wouldn't deny that the blonde warrior was indeed attractive, but he doubted that he would ever fall for another woman since the death of his mate. Some might think he was just a dumb brute but there was a plan behind this. It wasn't just for his personal amusement. He was trying to get his opponents to act rashly. Why simply overpower your opponent when you could get under their skin?

"Hey big sister, what does seducing mean?" Gohan asked Sarada with big curious eyes.

"You'll learn when you are older." Sarada said firmly. Not even taking her eyes off Tien, Launch, and Nappa. She didn't want to miss a second of the fight and the three could return to fighting in the blink of an eye.

"But Sarada…" Gohan tried his best not to whine. He liked learning new things and seducing was a word he hadn't heard of before. The half-saiyan cowered slightly when not only Sarada turned her head to give him a look, but Chi-Chi was also giving him 'the look'. The one all mothers have.

"I said you will learn when you are older." Sarada said sternly but softened it with a pat to her little brother's head.

Gohan didn't even question how his sister, who was just a year older than him, knew what the word seduce meant. Chi-Chi was also currently wondering how her daughter had learned the meaning of such a word. The human woman slowly turned her gaze in the direction of Piccolo and Raditz.

Even though the two were not looking at her, they shuddered as if death itself was right behind them.

While Chi-Chi was giving the two men her death stare, Launch and Tien were tired of talking. The couple shared a look before turning their gazes back to the Saiyan warrior who merely smirked at them. With their look the duo had a plan in mind and it wasn't long before they were flying toward the Saiyan once again. Tien was aiming high and Launch was going low. Nappa was surprised at this new tactic but he prepared himself regardless, easily slipping into a defensive stance. Instead of going for a punch which is what Nappa thought would happen, Tien fired off a yellow Ki blast at the last second leaving the Saiyan warrior little time to block or attempt to dodge. The Saiyan growled as he brought his right hand up and smacked the blast away.

The Ki blast had been a distraction.

Launch slammed into Nappa and began to let loose a barrage of punches. Thanks to Tien's little distraction this had left Nappa open for half a second, plenty of time for the blonde woman to get in several hits. If Nappa was anything like the foes she had fought in the past than he would have crumpled under her assault. Unfortunately for Launch, Nappa made those enemies look like fluffy rabbits in comparison.

Tien, who was hovering in the air after firing his Ki blast, watched in horror as Nappa caught one of Launch's punches before clenching his free hand into a fist and bringing it down against her face. The single punch sent the blonde woman flying back. Still, he felt her Ki and knew she was still alive. This knowledge didn't soothe his anger though. The calm and collected warrior let his rage get the best of him, his Ki became visible around him as he powered up.

"You'll pay for that!" Tien shouted before dive bombing the bald Saiyan warrior. The Saiyan brute simply tilted his head back to look at the incoming warrior. Nappa laughed in response to the man's anger and shot up into the sky to meet his foe. The two warriors clashed in the sky.

While Tien did his best to land a hit on Nappa while trying to block the Saiyan's own attacks, Launch was slowly getting up off the ground. The blonde spat some blood onto the ground and was thankful that she hadn't lost any teeth. That would have definitely lead to a very petty wish.

"Are you okay Launch?" Chiaotzu had rushed over to check on her and had arrived as soon as she was getting back to her feet. He didn't want to look up into the sky at the moment in fear of seeing Tien getting hurt and knowing that he was too weak to be of any use.

"I'm fine Chiaotzu." Launch said in an attempt to reassure her little friend. "It'll take more than one punch to do me in." She reached over and gave the little guy an affectionate pat on the head.

Everyone else was currently watching the fight between Tien and Nappa that was happening up in the sky. The Saiyan was having fun with laughing and mocking the three-eyed warrior. No matter how fast Tien punched or kicked, Nappa would simply block it or move out of the way. The combination of failing to land a hit and the mocking was really starting to get to Tien. The knowledge that his opponent outclassed him in every degree. However, this didn't mean that he would just roll over and give up. No. It pushed him to fight even harder. To buy Earth time for Goku to arrive. Tien knew without a doubt in his heart that Goku would be able to beat both monsters if it came down to it.

Nappa decided he was bored with being on the defensive and decided to go on offense. He blocked Tien's incoming punch with his right forearm before clenching his left hand into a fist and driving it directly into the three-eyed man's gut. Tien hunched forward as the air left his lungs. The Saiyan grinned at the noise of pain his opponent made. Earth's defenders could only watch as the brute followed up with an elbow to Tien's back. The force of the blow sent the man straight down to the ground.

Launch watched as the man she loved crashed onto the ground.

"Bastard!" She screamed at Nappa and without a second thought her power rose, causing a light blue Ki aura to appear around her. When her feet left the ground, she kicked up a fair amount of dirt and rubble. Logical thought hadn't left her entirely. It was still there underneath her desire to destroy the Saiyan. It told her that she couldn't defeat the man on her own. That she should go down to check on Tien instead of charging in stupidly like a bull that saw just the barest hint of the color red.

"Launch wait!" Krillin shouted desperately but his words fell on deaf ears.

The Saiyan warrior watched the blonde's approach with narrowed eyes, a tiny smirk made its way onto his face. The kind of anger that the woman was feeling was nothing new to him. He had seen that kind of anger hundreds of time. Killing and injuring loved ones was an effective way to get other opponents angry. While the Saiyan was still in the mood for a good fight, he certainly didn't lack for opponents. Even if he finished off the two he was currently fighting with then another one of the defenders would step up to the plate. Maybe even Raditz would finally step forward.

He was looking forward to beating some sense into that boy's head.

The former General of the Saiyan army laughed as he blocked the woman's attack. Launch met the Saiyan warrior's laugh with a snarl as she tried her best to pummel him into submission.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-LINEBREAK THIS IS A LINEBREAK-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Kame House**

The air inside the home of Master Roshi was tense. Only broken by the sounds of Puar who was sobbing over the loss of her friend Yamcha. Thanks to Fortuneteller Baba they were able to watch the fight to protect Earth on her crystal ball. Seeing how well Yamcha had fought against one of those green monsters had given the group hope and they had even cheered when he defeated it. Yet when that Saibaman had latched onto the former bandit, they had been able to see his look of shock right before the little bastard exploded. Killing their friend.

Puar had instantly let out a wail and collapsed out of sheer grief. The first person to her side was Oolong. The pig had done his best to comfort her before Bulma and her older sister Tights sprang into action. Everyone had been a little shocked that Bulma had a sister. One she had never told them about. Tights had laughed it off before explaining that they hadn't spoken in quite a few years. The younger of the sisters was almost happy by the distraction that Puar provided as it gave her a chance to push down her own despair to try and help the cat instead of wallowing over Yamcha's death.

The sisters had reconnected when a few months ago Tights had come to visit her family's home in West City and had asked about her little sister's adventure on finding the seven magical orbs she had mentioned when they last saw each other. If the story was good, then the blonde was interested in writing about it for a new series of books. Only too learn that the fate of the entire planet was hanging in the balance thanks to a pair of saiyans that were heading straight for Earth. Even though she had forced Jaco to take her to a few planets she had never expected that the Earth would be invaded by beings with the power to completely destroy the planet.

While the Briefs sisters and Oolong did their best to comfort Puar, Master Roshi was having his own troubles. The master of martial arts. The creator of the Kamehameha. The mentor of Son Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha… felt like an utter failure. His students and friends were out their right now facing down this threat. A threat greater then any they had faced before. The old warrior never would have guessed that there were larger threats out in the universe then King Piccolo and his offspring. Until the day Raditz came and shattered the peace. Warriors stronger then he could ever imagine. One of his students had already died. Would Krillin join him? It didn't look good for Tien and Launch at the moment. The elderly man closed his eyes and hoped that Goku would hurry up.

He had absolute faith in Son Goku. It was hard not to when that boy consistently defeated the odds again and again. Heh. His best student was sure taking his time. The old master hoped that Goku hadn't got caught up in some kind of trouble. Maybe the boy got himself involved with an angel! Master Roshi giggled to himself as he imagined a big breasted woman with a pair of white wings. The old martial artist shook his head a few minutes later, ending the fantasy. There was no way that Goku would do that to Chi-Chi. Not in a million years. With his fantasy gone, the old warrior once again thought about Yamcha. His sudden death was a blow to morale. His death also made Roshi want to rage. His students and friends were out their right now fighting for the survival of their planet. Hell, even Goku's children were out there. A pair of children were out there bravely facing down the greatest threat Earth had ever known.

And, where was he?

Sitting in his home. Too old. Too weak. Master Roshi's hands tightened into fists and he was thankful for his shades as they hid the tears gathering in his eyes. At one time he was one of the strongest beings on Earth. Now? He wouldn't even be able to scratch the saiyans. However, the old man took some pride in how strong the younger generation had gotten. If only Yamcha had been able to realize what was happening before it was too late. All he could do now was hope that Piccolo survived and the saiyans were defeated so they could bring back the former desert bandit.

"Master?" Ox-King spoke up, noticing the slight trembling in the old man's body. "Are you… okay?" It sounded foolish even to the father of Chi-Chi. Yet it was the only thing he could ask.

"I'm fine Ox." Master Roshi said before he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Well… I will be. It's just hard… sitting here. Watching. Waiting." Unable to help because you are to old and to weak.

By this point Puar's sobs had calmed to the point the she-cat was just sniffling. Even then Oolong still kept a comforting hand on her. Bulma turned her attention to the old martial artist while removing her hand from stroking Puar's back.

"I hate it too." She remembered the old days but that just made her remember her relationship with Yamcha and caused her own eyes to sting with tears. "Sitting here. Feeling useless… all we can do is hope that they will pull through. We've had the odds against us before and come out on top."

"I'm glad Krillin took the rest of those green things out." Puar finally calmed down enough to wear she could speak but tears still went down her face. "Can… May I go upstairs and lay down?"

"Of course, Puar." Master Roshi answered. Poor girl was probably drained.

Everyone except Baba watched as the cat went up the stairs.

"How are you holding up Bulma?" Tights asked with concern. Her dark gaze going to her little sister. The blonde knew that Yamcha had been her sister's first real boyfriend and they had been together for years.

"I'm barely holding it together." Bulma replied honestly. For Yamcha to have been taken so quickly… she hoped it had been painless. No matter what she hadn't wanted the former desert bandit to die or get hurt. She hoped Goku would hurry up and arrive, that way the risk of losing anymore of their friends would drop greatly. She hated the fact that they had Gohan and Sarada out there. No matter how strong they were the pair were just children but… Goku had been too when she had met him. However, he had still been older than both kids on that battlefield.

"Well Bulma!" Master Roshi perked up, deciding the best way to try and ease the tension in the room was by being his usual perverted self. The master of the Turtle school of Martial Arts gave the blue haired woman a big grin. "If you need some comforting… I can give you all you w- URK!" The old warrior didn't know how the scientist had done it but she had cleared the distance between them so fast, he hadn't been able to track it!

The power of the righteous female fury!

"You damn pervert! I should have expected you to pull something like that!" Bulma screamed and cocked her fist back to give the old man another good bruise to match the one already forming on his bald head.

Tights wrapped her arms around her little sister's waist and held her back.

"Let me go Tights!" Bulma shrieked and did her best to get out of her older sister's grasp.

"Um… guys!"

Bulma stopped struggling and everyone in the room, including Baba who had been watching the whole thing silently, turned to look at Oolong who was staring at them with a look of disbelief on his face.

"What is it pig?" Bulma asked with a huff.

"… Why didn't we gather the Dragon Balls and wish for Goku to come back to Earth instantly?" Oolong asked with a heavy amount of confusion in his voice.

"Oh my god!" Bulma shrieked again. This time it nearly destroyed the windows and it was loud enough for Tights to let go of her sister, so she could cover her ears instead. "We are complete and utter idiots! Why didn't I think of that? Oh great! This is just fantastic!"

Everyone covered their ears as Bulma went on a rant about how idiotic they were for not even considering what Oolong had asked.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tights is here! I changed her age though. Instead of being 12 years older than Bulma she is just 5. Which means she is currently 34. I've got a plan or two with her and a certain long haired Saiyan.**

 **Another chapter is in the books but what will happen next chapter? Will Launch die? Will Tien? Chiaotzu? All three? Only one way to find out and that is to read chapter 16 when it comes out sometime in March.**

 **I also have a poll up if you want to check that out.**

 **I'm also trying to figure out a way for Vegeta vs Sarada to happen. I want Vegeta and Sarada to fight before Goku shows up. I've got a way to have it happen in my head but if you have any suggestions feel free to private message me about them.**

 **I also struggle with fight scenes… if you have any tips or some good DBZ fanfiction I can read to get an idea on how it is done… I'd love some suggestions. Private message me them.**

 **Now for those who are curious… I have not watched a single episode of Dragon Ball Super yet. Whoops! I have read one Dragon Ball Super fanfic that is a Goku/Caulifla fic. I really like Caulifla's look although her top is a little… well… she has some lovely pants.**

 **Also… I already have some ideas for the Android Saga, Cell Saga, and Buu Saga. I also plan on having adding Cooler's movie and Bojack's movie. We can't have Broly's for obvious reasons. Turles might pop up at one point… Also, don't count out Lord Slug.**

 **I have several of Dragon Ball fanfiction ideas.**

 **Goku's twin sister… who would likely look like Gine because Goku looks like Bardock.**

 **Gohan's twin brother… who could either look like Goku or be Gohan's identical twin at least until they get older. I'd plan on having him look like Future Gohan in terms of hair and stuff unless he looked like Goku… then he'd look like Goku… or maybe Turles.**

 **A rather crazy idea I had was Vegeta some how having a full blooded Saiyan son. Crazy right? Well alongside that would be a Female Gohan. Yeah, I know. Crazy. He would also take after grandpa King Vegeta in terms of height.**

 **This is only three of the multiple DBZ ideas I have. Not to mention the dozens of ideas I have for other fandoms. My poor Mass Effect fanfic got put on the back burner because I was just more interested in this… then the Supergirl fandom punched me in the face and I wrote a Supergirl fic. My True Blood fic needs an update, but I have no idea where to take the story at the moment. Oh well.**

 **I've complained enough… anyway… please review, even a simple "I like this" is enough to warm my heart. Follow and Favorite if ya haven't already.**

 **Peace. Xoxo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to Chapter 16. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Digilover23: I'm glad you liked it and I have jotted some ideas down for that one. I might put out a chapter one just to see the response.**

 **Time-Twilight: I've thought about writing a chapter one and uploading it just to see the response it gets.**

 **61394: Good question.**

 **GodEnel: Kinky.**

 **Someone asked me in a private message what Sarada's birthday was. For any who are curious her original birthday… I never thought about that. Her current birthday is the same as Gohan's as that is the day she ended up on Earth. Feel free to private message me if you are curious about anything else.**

 **If you want to read an amazing Female Saiyan Xenoverse fic. I strongly recommend Dragon Ball XV by Legendary Super Saiyan Kiniza.**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this out. Shouldn't have taken two months. Oh well. I hope you like it! Again… I'm really really really sorry.**

 **I don't own DBZ. Please support the official release!**

 **Rock the Dragon!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-START-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sarada was currently having an inner conflict. It might sound stupid if she said it out allowed but she didn't want anymore of her people to die. This didn't mean she wouldn't kill Nappa or Vegeta if they gave her no other choice. However, she would prefer not to do that. Her people were on the edge of extinction. There were five and a half in total, unless by some miracle there were other saiyans out in the universe. It was possible. The universe was large after all.

Hearing Nappa laugh caused her to tilt her head back so she could see the fight happening in the sky. Launch was fighting with all she had but Sarada knew it wouldn't be enough. She wondered if Launch knew that too but fought on for the defense of her home. For the Earth. For all the billions of people that did not know that within a few minutes or a few hours they could all be dead.

She didn't flinch when Nappa finally got bored of blocking or dodging Launch's attacks and went on the offensive. Launch struggled to put up a defense against Nappa's onslaught and it was clear to her that the older Saiyan was simply toying with the human woman. Sarada wondered why none of the others were rushing to help her. Her gaze moved from the fight to Piccolo and Raditz. If she was left out of the this all together, they were the strongest defenders currently present. Was their line of thinking like hers?

Sacrifices. Necessary sacrifices. That sounded wrong to her, but it was the only way she could label them. With the way the fight between Launch and Nappa was heading the blonde woman wasn't long for the world. How would her father handle this? A dumb question. It was a dumb question and she couldn't believe that she even thought it. Her father, Goku, would do everything in his power to save his friends and here she was. Standing here. Watching. Like this fight was something on tv and not happening right in front of her. In reality.

A grunt drew her gaze away from the fight in the sky. A small smile appeared on Sarada's face at the sight of Tien getting back to his feet. His back was facing her, giving her a clear view of the man's back and she could see a nice bruise already forming. Sarada respected the man for doing his best to shrug off what had to be a very painful blow. She wasn't surprised when Tien took to the sky, rushing to help his mate.

She silently wished him luck.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-LINEBREAK-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Launch moved to the left, dodging Nappa's punch at the last second. She didn't have a lot of time to try and come up with a plan to turn the tide of this fight in her favor. Her eyes narrowed as she prepared herself to dodge another punch. Launch was having difficulty in deciding whether the Saiyan was toying with her or not. With the way he had easily been able to block all her punches and kicks, she was starting to lean towards the idea that he was clearly toying with her just to make the fight last longer. It hurt her pride as a warrior, but it would be a very cold day in hell before she just rolled over and let anyone take her down without a fight.

She managed to keep herself from reacting as she felt Tien's ki quickly approaching. Deciding to use Nappa's inability to sense ki to her advantage, she prepared to use a sneak attack. Now she just needed to get him to charge her.

"Bring it on you big bastard!" Launch shouted while preparing to unleash the signature attack of the Crane School while also propelling herself backwards, creating a distance between her and the Saiyan. "Is this the best you got?!"

"I haven't even broken a sweat woman!" Nappa moved after her, flying toward with his fist already cock backed.

He didn't even notice Tien had gotten up and was currently floating in the air directly behind him.

Launch looked past Nappa and caught Tien's gaze for a moment before shifting her eyes to the Saiyan.

Tien reached out with his senses and felt Launch's ki build up. It was clear to him that she was preparing an attack.

'Right where I want you!' Launch thought with a grin while coming to a stop. A determined look appeared on her face as a yellow ki ball formed around her index finger. She extended her right arm at the approaching Nappa, the yellow ki ball crackled with energy. Launch pumped more of her energy into the attack causing the ki ball to grow "Now take this… Super Dodon Blast!"

Chiaotzu's eyes widened. Surprised that Launch was using his attack.

Launch yelled as she fired the yellow energy beam. The energy attack was a lot bigger than a regular Dodon Ray do to the extra time the user spent in charging it up. Nappa came to a stop and stared at the approaching energy attack. The Saiyan growled and prepared to bat the attack away. This led to him leaving his back wide open and vulnerable to attack.

"Now's my chance…" Tien whispered as the realization came over him. He didn't know if this was Launch's plan all along or just a happy coincidence. He brought his right arm up and pointed at Nappa with his right index finger. He didn't have time to charge up his attack as Launch's Super Dodon Blast was already about to hit the Saiyan.

The tip of his index finger began to glow, signaling the gathering of ki to that specific point.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien fired the energy beam. The yellow beam of energy shot across the sky, quickly closing in on Nappa.

"Huh?" Nappa looked over his shoulder and saw that the three-eyed man he had knocked to the ground was back up. Hearing the second voice had surprised the veteran fighter causing him to drop his guard. The split second Nappa took to look over his shoulder had taken away the time he could've spent blocking or dodging Launch's attack. Launch's Super Dodon Blast slammed into the saiyan's gut. The Saiyan elite grunted. The energy beam had a good amount of power behind it, far more then he thought the woman was capable of. Nappa was pushed back by Launch's energy beam and it wasn't long before he felt Tien's attack hit him in the back. The energy beams were starting to crack his armor. Deciding that he didn't want to find out if the beams would pierce his flesh or not, Nappa clenched his hands into fists and powered up.

Nappa roared as a yellow ki barrier erupted from his body. The barrier quickly expanded, pushing the energy beams back.

Launch let her Super Dodon Blast fizzle away as she had pumped a lot of her energy into the attack. Sweat was visible on the blonde woman's face as she panted. The only comfort she could take from her failure was the burn marks and cracks on Nappa's armor. She bit her lip to the point her bottom lip busted, and a small amount of blood ran down her chin. A chill went down her spine as the Saiyan brute's dark eyes bore into her. She had put a lot of power into her Super Dodon Blast and the fact that Nappa had been able to push it back as if it was nothing worried her.

"Goku… hurry up punk." Launch whispered as she willed her arms up into a defensive stance. The blonde woman was unsure if she would be around to welcome him back. Yet her faith in Son Goku remained strong and unwavering. She knew without a doubt that when he got here that these saiyans would regret ever coming to this planet.

"Not a bad effort." Nappa said with a smug smirk on his face. "You punks managed to crack my armor." He briefly looked down at his armor, seeing not only the crack but the burn marks as well. "Heh…" He popped his neck. Launch tensed up as Nappa rushed forward.

"Launch!" Tien shouted before rushing across the sky. Hoping he could get to Launch before Nappa could do any severe damage. The distance between them might not have been all that great but to Tien, it felt like Launch and Nappa were halfway across the world. The triclops felt as if he was moving in slow motion.

Launch tried to dodge the strike, but it was to fast for her to get out of the way of. The blow sent her flying backwards through the air and just as she was able to right herself, Nappa was in front of her. Looking down at her with an infuriating grin on his face. The Saiyan warrior's follow up punch to her gut caused her to hunch forward as the air was forced from her lungs. He grabbed her by the forearm. A mischievous look in his dark eyes.

"Don't…" Launch wheezed. "You dare…"

"I'm certain your mate can catch you." He laughed as he flung her in Tien's direction with all his strength.

"Asshole!" Launch shouted back at Nappa before she collided with Tien.

Tien grunted as he caught his girlfriend. A small smirk appeared on his face despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Damn Launch. When did you gain weight?" He asked teasingly and barely held back a laugh at how red her face got at his question.

"Once we're done with him." Launch nudged Tien away from her. She didn't want to think about the bruise on her stomach that was likely forming in thanks to Nappa's punch. "I'm going to kick your ass through a mountain." She whispered fiercely to her boyfriend. She resisted the urge to reach out and slap him in the back of his bald head because of that damn smirk on his face.

"Adorable." The saiyan's voice caused Launch and Tien to look forward. Nappa was floating a few feet away from them. "Now take this!" Nappa roared and his ki flared. A yellow aura flared around him. Visible for all to see. Not only that but the wind picked up around the trio. The Saiyan raised his arm and prepared to end the blonde's life. She had put up a good fight, but he decided it was time to end it.

He should've expected her mate to get her out of the way.

Reacting on instinct alone, Tien shoved Launch to the side and brought his arms up to block the strike.

Launch was pissed that she had been tossed away again and spun around just in time to see… it. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out.

Nappa's fist slammed into Tien's left arm

Slicing it off like a hot knife through butter. Just a little bit above his wrist.

Tien howled in pain and shock while doing his best to cover his new stump.

Earth's defenders watched in shock as Tien's severed hand and blood fell to the ground. The blood landed silently while the hand landed with a dull thud.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu yelled his friend's name in fear.

Chi-Chi squeezed Gohan's shoulder. She noticed that he was trembling, and she wished she could think up something to say that would comfort him.

Sarada's hands clenched into fists. Tien's howl echoing in her ears. The sound made her blood _scream_ at her. It demanded she _fight fight fight_. She wasn't like her adopted father who had hit his head when he was a child. She wasn't like Gohan who was just a half-saiyan. His human side kept the urges that were hardwired into a saiyan's DNA at bay, mostly. She was a Saiyan warrior. It was in her DNA. The need to fight. The need to get stronger. Deep down inside of her there was a need to conquer. It was thanks to her kind and loving adopted family that she was able to ignore that need. Instead she had replaced it with her desire to protect her family. Sarada felt a sudden need to break Nappa. Break his arms. His legs. Leave him a broken but alive mess on the ground. She was already stronger then him. It would be so easy for her to take to the sky and pummel the tall Saiyan as if he was nothing.

Yet she didn't do that. She remained standing, her left hand holding onto Gohan. His trembling gave her something else to focus on. He had already witnessed the death of Yamcha. The man's death had been quick though. Snuffed out in a quick flash. This was different. Nappa was toying with Tien and Launch. He had just knocked part of Tien's left arm off.

Vegeta's voice cut through her thoughts causing her to focus her gaze on him.

"Well it looks like he's been…" Vegeta had folded his arms over his chest. A small smirk on his face. "Disarmed!"

Sarada stared blankly at the Saiyan Prince. The other defenders of Earth gave him angry glares.

A strong gust of wind blew through the wasteland following the Prince's … joke.

"I get it!" Nappa shouted.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and tilted his head back to look up at his comrade, "Shut it, Nappa!"

Nappa wasn't fazed at all by Vegeta's words. He brought his hands together and slammed them directly on top of Tien's head. The triclops had been focused on his missing hand that he hadn't noticed the saiyan's attack until it literally connected with the top of his head. Tien let out a sound of pain as he was sent crashing to the ground.

Launch didn't even think as she shot forward like a bullet. Her fist glowed blue, a sign that she was directing her ki to that point. Had Nappa been a weaker opponent her punch would have devastating effects. Unfortunately for the earthling, Nappa wasn't a weaker opponent. The Saiyan leaned back, easily dodging the woman's anger fueled attack. Launch turned her head to look at Nappa, her expression one of pure anger.

Nappa's fist was already flying at her face. She didn't have enough time to react and the saiyan's jab caught her dead center. It was surprising to her that her nose didn't break. The strike left Launch dazed as the pain brought her out of her anger filled haze. He took advantage of this, reaching out to grab a fistful of Launch's blonde hair. Nappa smirked as she began to struggle in his grasp. He sharply kneed her in the stomach. A chuckle escaped him as he let go of Launch's hair but kept his knee up, leaving the woman bent over his knee. The attack had all but knocked the fight right out of Launch.

She wasn't certain but there was a good chance there was blood in her mouth. Launch tried to will her body to move but her body didn't seem to be in the mood to cooperate with her.

Chiaotzu had ran over to check on Tien and when confirming that his friend was indeed still alive he let out a brief sigh of relief. He turned his gaze to the sky and his eyes widened at the sight of Launch. Seeing her hunched over the saiyan's knee caused an anger to build up in Chiaotzu. He glanced down at Tien before turning his gaze back to Nappa and Launch. He clenched his hands into fists. It didn't matter to him that he was an ant compared to the Saiyan. His friend needed his help!

With that thought in mind, Chiaotzu ascended into the sky. Slowly at first but once he was far enough away from Tien, his aura appeared around him and he shot straight up towards Nappa and Launch. A fierce look in his eyes.

Krillin watched Chiaotzu and a sense of dread came over him. The monk easily sensed his friend's power and it was weakest on the battlefield. He couldn't just stand here and watch another friend die without trying to help.

"Damn it." Krillin muttered.

Nappa took notice of the new challenger approaching. Out of all the gathered warriors, he was surprised to see that it was the shortest amongst them. In fact, he was frustrated by it. He didn't even consider the short one a threat, his dark eyes focused on Raditz. The long spikey haired Saiyan wasn't even looking at him. Nappa grunted before shifting his gaze back to the approaching midget. Or was it a child? Not that it mattered.

Nappa wasn't fazed by the child like person coming straight towards him. He let out a short chuckle before lowering his knee, allowing Launch to start her plummet to the ground.

Chiaotzu gasped as the Saiyan let Launch fall. He hoped that this wasn't a trap, his speed decreased as he prepared to catch his falling friend. While making sure to keep one eye on Nappa. He was surprised that the Saiyan let him catch Launch and peacefully bring her back down to the ground. Instead of catching her with his hands, Chiaotzu used his telekinesis. The bruises forming on her face were easy to see. He bit his lip at the sight as he knew that the bruises were nothing compared to the wound Tien had suffered just moments ago. Once they were close enough to the ground, Chiaotzu gently laid Launch right next to Tien.

Instantly he heard running feet. Chiaotzu didn't even have to look to know who it was, instead he reached out with his senses and felt Krillin's familiar ki getting closer. Krillin got down on one knee and flipped Tien over onto his back, as gently as he possibly could. He was surprised to see that Tien's eyes were open and were as sharp as ever.

"He really did cut off my hand…" Tien muttered to himself as he slowly sat up despite protests of his friends. He lifted his left arm up and eyed the stump. His gaze slowly shifted to the barely conscious Launch. The triclops gave her a small smile which she was able to return. Even though it was hardly a smile at all. Just the tiniest curl of her mouth.

Meanwhile Nappa was slowly descending to the ground. His gaze was focused on the eldest son of Bardock and Gine. The Saiyan elite landed and didn't even spare a glance to the wounded fighters.

'Well kid.' Nappa thought while looking for some hint of emotion on Raditz's face. 'What are you going to do? Do I have to kill them to draw you out?'

To the absolute shock of Krillin and Chiaotzu, Tien somehow got back up onto his feet. He even did his best to hide the fact he was hurting. However, he still couldn't hide the slight grimace on his face as he stood straight. The master martial artist's body ached. It had been a long time since he had felt this worn out. He tilted his head to the sky as if looking for something or specifically, someone.

'You are running a little late Goku.' Tien's lips morphed into a smirk, 'I know in my heart that you'll beat these bastards. The odds never stopped you before and I know they won't stop you now.' Deciding that he should take a moment to look at Launch and Chiaotzu, he turned his head in their direction. He could tell that Launch was trying to force herself to sit up and Chiaotzu was doing his best to get her to lay still. A futile effort. Launch's stubbornness was an unstoppable force. His smirk turned into a fond smile which quickly disappeared as a serious expression came onto his face. The defender of Earth's eyes went to the Saiyan brute who seemed to have notice he was back up on his feet.

"You humans are something else." Nappa said. He had seen the man standing out of the corner of his eye. "Heh. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"So that's all this is to you?" Tien couldn't resist asking. "Fun? Coming here and trying to destroy the planet… is fun to you?"

"It is." Nappa admitted and grinned as he noticed Tien's jaw tightening. "Let me tell you something. This won't be the first planet that I've wiped of life for fun. In fact, I think this planet will be worth a pretty penny once it is devoid of life." He tilted his head to the side as if thinking about something, "Unless Vegeta decides we should just blow this planet up after we're done."

'I'm no match for him.' Tien thought bitterly. The Saiyan's words had angered him greatly but he did his best not to show it. He refused to give Nappa the satisfaction. There was one warrior on their side that was on the battlefield currently that could beat this Saiyan. Goku's daughter. He could sense a tremendous amount of power coming off her. Tien wondered if she held back because she was worried of fighting the other Saiyan. The shorter of the pair was far stronger then the Saiyan brute in front of him. It was possible that Sarada was holding some power back, but he didn't know how much. The power coming off her currently stunned Tien. She was just a kid. Younger then Goku was when he first fought him at the World Martial Arts Tournament. The fact that a child had that much power boggled his mind. He suspected that she was worried about fighting the other Saiyan, Vegeta. That she was worried she wouldn't be strong enough to fight him.

'Buying time.' The thought caused Tien to take a deep breath, 'Buying time for Goku. Alright then… I don't know how much more time I can buy. Things are bad as it is. I don't have a lot of tricks that could work against this guy… except for that one.' He grimaced again. 'Still… better keep it in mind. Just in case.' Even though he was missing a hand. Tien got into his opening stance. A determined look in his eyes.

Nappa blinked.

"I'll admit…" Nappa started walking towards Tien. "Most in your situation would be begging by now."

"Sorry to disappoint." Tien couldn't let him get any closer to Launch, Krillin, and Chiaotzu. He charged forward on foot. A fierce war cry escaping him.

Nappa came to a stop and decided to let the triclops come to him. He shifted into a defensive stance.

While Tien was charging at Nappa, Gohan was watching him in awe. The boy was stunned by such bravery and courage. He had thought that when his father's friend had lost a hand that his fight would be over. But to see him get back up and charge without any fear at Nappa who was so stronger then him. If Tien was going to die here, then he would do everything he could to honor the man's noble sacrifice.

Piccolo's hands clenched into fists. He had a feeling that they were going to lose another fighter any moment now. He was prepared to jump into the fray and get the brute's attention. Hopefully he would be able to buy enough time for Goku to finally arrive. A part of him was hoping that if the situation called for it, Sarada would step in and defeat Nappa before moving on to fight Vegeta. His gaze moved to the shorter male Saiyan who still had that cocky expression on his face. Piccolo didn't know if Sarada would be able to beat him. Yet if her family was threatened… he could sense power in her. A darker power. That might be unleashed if Gohan and Chi-Chi were threatened with death.

He didn't have much time to continue going down that line of thought as Tien had launched his attack.

Tien jumped into the air and front flip, a move that shocked even Nappa as he had not expected it. The triclops yelled as he brought the heel of his foot down, aiming right for the top of Nappa's head. With incredible speed Nappa was able to bring his arms up to block the foot. The Saiyan was surprised by the amount of force in the attack but overall the move didn't faze him. Tien narrowed his eyes and kicked off Nappa's forearms which had blocked his foot. He backflipped and landed on his feet several feet away.

Nappa expected that the earthling would take a moment to catch his breath but that wasn't the case. Tien shot forward once again with a mighty yell, his good hand clenched into a tight fist. He started throwing lightning fast jabs with his right fist. Sadly, Nappa either dodged or blocked each one, not that it was hard since Tien only had one fist. Tien didn't stop or slow down though, instead he began utilizing kicks to cover up the fact he was fighting with just one hand. He delivered a front kick to Nappa's gut and it had enough force behind it to get Nappa to stagger back. Tien took a moment to catch his breath before rushing forward once again. He jumped into the air and aimed a kick at the side of Nappa's head.

The Saiyan brought his right arm up, blocking the kick with his forearm. He didn't even counter attack, instead he let Tien move away from him. Nappa chuckled and folded his arms over his chest.

"You are going to have to do better then that." Nappa pointed out.

"I've still got a lot left to give." Tien said fiercely.

"Show me!" Nappa shouted mockingly.

As a brief pause came over the battlefield, Launch was finally able to force herself to sit up. She had a burning pain in her stomach and it hurt to breath. The blonde turned her head to look at Chiaotzu and Krillin. The pair were looking at her with worried expressions on their faces and she tried to reassure them with a smile, but it came off as a grimace instead of a smile.

Launch, despite Chiaotzu trying to get her to stay down, got to her feet with great difficulty.

"Launch please!" Chiaotzu begged as he noticed his friend wobble.

"Chiaotzu…" Launch put her hand on his head. "Can you do me a favor?"

Chiaotzu looked ready to deny her before slowly nodding his head in acceptance.

Krillin looked away from them, out of respect. The monk kept his eyes on the saiyans and positioned himself in between them and his friends. Even though he knew that he would be unable to stop either Saiyan if they wanted to really hurt them. He still would try. For a moment, his gaze focused on Tien. Wondering if he could hear Launch and Chiaotzu.

"I want you… to go to Master Roshi's house." Launch whispered. She needed to get him away from this fight. For his own safety.

Chiaotzu's eyes widened and his face scrunched up at her request. He knew that he was the weakest of Earth's defenders, the fact that there were two children stronger then him did hurt his warrior pride but that didn't mean he wanted to leave the others here while he ran away.

"Launch… I can't just leave!" Chiaotzu said. Louder then he wanted to, causing him to wince.

She didn't reply immediately as the sound of fighting reached her ears, informing her that Nappa and Tien had resumed their fight. She needed to get over there and help that foolish man she loved. She huffed and turned her head to look at the gathered defenders of Earth.

"Any of you going to think less of him for leaving?"

Raditz shook his head. He had a feeling what the woman was planning and figured she didn't want her friend to be around to witness it. Plus, the little mime like man was barely stronger then Kakarot when they fought last year.

Piccolo grunted before speaking, "I think it would be for the best if you did leave. You can inform the others of the situation." The spawn of Demon King Piccolo knew it sounded like an excuse, but he didn't care.

Gohan gave Chiaotzu a big smile and nodded encouragingly, "Don't worry! We won't lose. I know it!"

"It's okay Chiaotzu." Chi-Chi said kindly and made sure to give him a smile.

Before Sarada could give her own encouragement, Vegeta decided to speak up.

"Power level: 610." Vegeta was focusing on Chiaotzu. His scouter showing him the weakling's power. While it was possible that the mime had more power, he doubted it. "Get out of here worm. When your friend's fail… you'll be joining them in the next world."

"Don't listen to him Chiaotzu." Launch said firmly after noticing the fear and anger in her friend's eyes. "Goku will come and wipe the floor with mighty midget."

Vegeta gaped at the blonde. 'H-how dare she?!' He thought angrily. It took a lot of restraint to not blast her and the worm off the face of this miserable backwater planet! As if a low-class warrior like Kakarot would be able to defeat him!

Sarada sensed the brief spike in Vegeta's power. Likely do to his anger at Launch's dismissal of him. She stared at the Saiyan Prince. Eerily.

Vegeta noticed that the spawn of Paragus was staring at him. Taking it as a challenge, he stared back.

Neither blinked.

While Vegeta and Sarada had their little staring contest, Nappa roundhouse kicked Tien. The kick sent the triclops flying before he maneuvered his body in mid-air to land on his feet. Although the kick had clearly affected him.

"No matter what you sense." Launch's tone of voice got Chiaotzu to look at her. "You do not turn around. You keep flying directly to Master Roshi's house. Don't stop until you are there. Okay?"

Chiaotzu nodded, his shoulders shaking. He turned and walked away from Launch, forcing himself to not look back at her.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted his friend's name to get his attention. Chiaotzu stopped and looked over at him. "Don't worry. This won't be the last time we see each other. You know that."

Chiaotzu smiled at the triclops before nodding happily. The Dragon Balls. If Piccolo didn't die, they would be able to use the Dragon Balls to wish everyone back. He took a deep breath and gathered his ki. The short martial artist shot into the air like a missile and flew across the sky, easily seeking out Master Roshi's ki.

Nobody moved for a full minute.

"Well… now that your friend is out of here." Nappa rolled his shoulders and grinned. "You ready to rejoin the fight… blondie?" He watched as Launch turned to face him. Launch made her way over to stand beside Tien and did her best to get into an opening stance, grimacing in pain as she did so. Nappa suspected that his knee attack had done some internal damage.

"Maybe you should head to Master Roshi's too." Tien knew he wasn't going to win that fight, but he had to at least bring it up.

Launch didn't react at first. She knew that he was just trying to keep her safe and it did warm her heart that he was worried about her safety. However, there was no way she would leave this fight. She would see it through to the end. Whether that was in victory or her death. She was prepared to die. Launch didn't fear death.

"I'm not going anywhere Tien." She made sure to keep her voice firm as she spoke, "There is only one way I'm leaving this battle."

Tien clenched his hand into a fist at her words. The meaning behind those words sent a sharp pain through his chest but unless he physically tried to remove her, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Very well… stubborn woman." Tien couldn't keep his love for her out of his voice.

"You wouldn't have me any other way three eyes." Launch fired back immediately after he was finished talking.

Nappa rolled his eyes at the banter between the two. Still, the pair had earned his respect in their battle and he would gladly give them a warrior's death. He cracked his knuckles and smirked at the couple.

The smirk set Tien and Launch on edge. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the look on the saiyan's face likely meant trouble for them.

Instead of restarting the fight, Nappa didn't move a muscle. This approach to the fight confused Launch and Tien has they figured the Saiyan would jump at the chance to continuing their fight. However, they weren't the only ones that felt uneasy.

Raditz had taken his eyes off Vegeta once he realized that Sarada was keeping her eyes on him. Not only that but the two seemed to be having a staring contest. If the situation wasn't so serious, Raditz would have laughed at the childishness that the Saiyan Prince was showing off. The long spikey haired Saiyan had turned his gaze to Nappa, preparing himself to watch the demise of two more of his little brother's friends. It took a significant effort to ignore the angel on his shoulder, that sounded a lot like his mother, to help the couple. He was a warrior. So were they. Unless the couple asked for help, he wouldn't interfere.

Plus, they had to buy time for Kakarot.

Launch narrowed her eyes at the Saiyan brute. Her uneasy feeling changing to one of annoyance. She didn't like how Nappa just stood there as if he was a statue. Not to mention that the more she stood there, it was giving her too much time to focus on the pain she was feeling in her stomach area.

'Damn it.' Launch swore in her mind as she clenched her hands into fists. She did her best to ignore the pain. 'I'll just have to take it to him…' With that in mind she unclenched her right fist and summoned up a ball of ki. Without a second thought she fired the ki blast at the Saiyan.

Tien's eyes briefly widened in shock before returning to normal. With how reckless his lover could be, he wasn't all that surprised by Launch's actions.

Nappa simply raised his hand and swatted the ki ball away as if it was an annoying pest. He raised his eyebrow at the blonde woman before he slowly turned his palm to the sky. In the same hand he had used to bat Launch's ki ball away, he summoned up his own ki orb. Easily double the size of Launch's ki ball.

"Catch!" Nappa called out mockingly as he tossed the energy ball. He had thrown the ball in such a way that it crashed into the ground just a few inches in front of the couple.

The energy attack destroyed a small section of the ground around where it landed and kicked up a huge fog of thick black smoke. The smoke blinded the couple for a second before they jumped backwards to get out of it. Just as they landed a few feet away from where the energy ball hit, Nappa came flying through the smoke with a big grin on his face. Before Launch could even slip into a defensive stance, the Saiyan was on her. He laughed as he attacked Launch with a barrage of punches that were faster than the blonde could see. All she could see were what appeared to be dozens upon dozens of fists flying at her. Launch had no hope of dodging the strikes and the few she was block still hurt. Almost all of Nappa's punches hit home, pummeling Launch into submission. The punches had the blonde's head snapping back again and again. As if Nappa was using her head as a punching bag.

Tien wasn't just going to sit back and let that happen. The triclops shot forward with a mighty yell, his aura becoming visible around him.

Nappa turned away from Launch, deciding that she wouldn't be any trouble for the time being. He wasn't wrong. His last assault had left her dazed and bleeding from the mouth. By some miracle none of her teeth had been knocked out.

Strange.

The Saiyan warrior charged at Tien with a grin on his face.

Tien realized he was outmatched but he didn't care. He attempted a round house kick which was blocked by Nappa's forearm. Nappa aimed a jab at Tien's chin. The three-eyed man was able to lean his head back far enough to dodge the jab. The two broke a part and got into fighting stances.

"It has been fun kid." Nappa popped his neck. "However, I think its time I send you to the next world." His tone shifted to one of menace.

"Give it your best shot." Tien taunted. Putting on the mask of a man unafraid of death.

"Heh… I will but… I wasn't talking to you." With that said, Nappa spun around and as he was spinning he charged an energy ball in his right hand. When his back was Tien and with his front facing Launch, who was just starting to shake off Nappa's barrage of punches from earlier, Nappa raised his hand and fired the energy wave. The yellow energy wave shot across the field, quickly closing the distance.

Launch lifted her head up and her eyes widened. She had no chance of dodging or blocking the attack. Just as the attack engulfed her, her thoughts turned to Tien and Chiaotzu.

She barely felt any pain.

Tien was rooted to the spot he was standing in. Forced to watch the woman he loved die right in front of him. To weak to protect her.

The yellow energy wave faded away. It hadn't destroyed Launch's body, but Tien could tell as her corpse fell onto its back that she was gone.

"LAUNCH!" Tien screamed the blonde's name and in his anger his power surged. His aura became visible around him. A brilliant blue.

"She died a warrior's death." Nappa said as he turned to face the triclops, ignoring the rage on the man's face. "Heh. Don't worry. You'll join her soon."

Tien vanished completely.

Nappa blinked.

Suddenly Tien reappeared in front of the Saiyan brute and delivered what would normally be a bone shattering uppercut. Nappa was surprised that the attack stung, and it had enough power to carry him flying up into the air. Not that he was worried too much. He doubted the man had enough power to truly put him down for good.

Tien was quick to follow after Nappa, shooting straight up into the sky after him. Leaving a blue tail made of ki behind him.

Krillin was torn between awe and pain. Awe at Tien and pain over losing another friend.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes and had a small moment of silence in honor of Launch. When she opened her eyes they now held a renewed fierceness. Her hands slowly clenched into fists.

"Shouldn't we…" Gohan's voice broke slightly as he was stunned over the sudden death of another one of his father's friends. "Shouldn't we h-help him?"

Piccolo glanced over at Gohan, his arms folded over his chest. He had no close connection to Launch and her death hadn't affected him that much. "Can't you see that he has to fight this battle on his own?" He asked. Gohan opened his mouth to reply but Piccolo cut him off, "He's fighting for the honor of his fallen comrade."

Chi-Chi scowled at Piccolo.

Meanwhile, up in the sky. Tien managed to land several good blows, cracking Nappa's armor further but his momentum was cut off when Nappa landed a punch to the side of his head and followed it up with a vicious knee to the stomach. The Saiyan grabbed Tien by the back of his head and tossed him to the ground like week old garbage.

Gohan had enough and turned to his mentor. An angry scowl on his face. "Mr. Piccolo, help him!" Gohan shouted angrily.

Sarada, who was still having her staring contest with Vegeta, silently counted how long it would take Piccolo to give into her little brother's demand.

One…

Two…

T-

"Oh, fine!" Piccolo shouted while trying his best to sound annoyed. Unknown to him, Sarada was inwardly laughing her ass off at how quickly he gave in to Gohan's demand. He decided that he didn't want to charge up into the fight alone and called out the first name that came to mind, "Krillin! With me!" With his order given, he ascended rapidly into the sky. Heading straight for the Saiyan.

"Right!" Krillin didn't need much convincing. The monk wanted to give the Saiyan a beating for his fallen friends. He followed Piccolo into the sky.

Chi-Chi watched Piccolo and Krillin before making her choice.

"Gohan you stay here with your sister okay?" Chi-Chi ordered sternly while ruffling his hair. She gave Sarada a small pat on the back before moving away from them.

Sarada really wanted to watch her adopted mother but she also didn't want to lose the staring contest with the Saiyan Prince.

"Mom?" Gohan's voice was a mixture of surprise and worry.

"I'll be fine." She did her best to sound reassuring. She looked over her shoulder at the pair. Gohan was looking at her with wide eyes and Sarada was still staring at other Saiyan. She rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics. The wife of Son Goku then turned her gaze to the sky.

'Goku… hurry up.' Chi-Chi thought angrily before ascending. Trailing behind Krillin with a determined look on her face.

Neither Piccolo nor Krillin commented on the fact she was coming with them.

Tien had landed roughly. Bouncing a few inches off the ground after his initial landing. He was thankful his friends were joining the fight now. The one-handed man quickly rolled over onto his stomach, ignoring the pain he felt at such an action. He crawled his way over to Launch's body. He was surprised to see how peaceful she looked, minus the torn short and bruised face. He touched her cheek with his remaining hand and whispered her name.

"Launch…" Tien knew there was only one thing left to do. One attack left in his arsenal.

He slowly forced himself up onto his knees and waited for the time to strike.

Meanwhile, Nappa prepared himself for the three new challengers heading straight for him.

'Three on one… almost makes it fair.' The Saiyan thought with a laugh.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-LINEBREAK-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chiaotzu was flying with his arms stretched out at his sides. He felt Launch's ki vanished. Meaning one of two things… she had either surpressed her ki or she was gone. The sinking feeling in his stomach told him it was the latter of the two options.

"Launch…" He whispered sadly. Tears falling from his eyes.

Still, he pushed onto Master Roshi's house. Just like she wanted.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-LINEBREAK-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Another one down.' She thought while crossing her arms over her chest. This was something of an irregularity in the various timelines. Launch being one of the warriors to defend Earth against Nappa and Vegeta. The blonde woman had fought bravely but ultimately, she had fallen. She narrowed her eyes as the trio of Piccolo, Krillin, and Chi-Chi of all people headed straight for Nappa. Seeing the wife of Son Goku on the battlefield had been a shock.

She wondered when Sarada would finally let loose and join in the fighting. She could easily tell that the girl was far stronger than Nappa. Why was she holding back? Was it possible that she was worried that she couldn't beat the Saiyan Prince? Or was she simply following everyone else's strategy of waiting for Goku? Earth's mightiest hero.

Would he keep that title in this timeline?

If she was anyone else, impatience might have creeped up and gotten the better of her. She was patient though. If things played out the way they had in other timelines. The ones without Sarada, then in a few hours Goku would arrive to fight Vegeta after crippling Nappa. Of course, things were already different. Not just with Sarada, but with Chi-Chi, Launch, and Raditz too. It made her question how different things could get.

Chronoa had theorized that Sarada was supposed to end up on Earth with Goku around the same time. That could've let to even more changes. What if Sarada had grown up and conquered the Earth? The Supreme Kai of Time hadn't even noticed the change.

When they discovered it. It had already been too late to change it back. Someone or something had changed history.

When she was first asked by her friend to come back and watch over the Saiyan girl. She had been curious as to why Chronoa just didn't grab Sarada from when she was older in this timeline. That was when she had discovered that this timeline didn't have a future yet. This timeline was playing out right before her eyes. Meaning she could fly down to the battlefield right now and take out Nappa and it would be completely okay.

When this timeline had been discovered it had obviously peaked Chronoa's interest. Mainly her interest was on Sarada. The Saiyan girl was not in any of the timelines that Chronoa had gone through personally. Checking scroll after scroll. Looking for a trace of this girl. As far as she was able to tell, the Saiyan only existed in this timeline.

That was something her friend went on and on about.

Chronoa had confided in her that there was a problem brewing. That had been brewing for a long time. As of right now, Trunks was ignorant to it. Even though he was part of the Supreme Kai of Time's inner circle. Only two people knew about the problem. Chronoa and herself. She had a guess what the problem would be, but she had resisted in asking Chronoa flat out. For whatever reason, Chronoa felt like this girl could one day be the answer to that problem.

She let her arms fall to her side before bringing up her right hand to run it over the top of her mohawk. A small breeze blew past her, causing her red earrings to sway with the wind.

"If… he is coming back..." She whispered out loud to herself. "Then I hope this girl will be ready to face him."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-Linebreak-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A dark masculine laughter echoed in the void.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Hello guys. Once again, I am sorry for the two months wait. I just had a lot of shit to do this month and I was only able to find 15-20 minutes to write at night. In return for taking two months, because in March I had focused on updating my Supergirl fic, I have put together the largest chapter so far for this fic. Don't expect another 8,000+ chapter though. Or who knows. I could write a 10,000+ one next time because sometimes the words just flow… and other times it takes forever to write a measly 2,000 words.**

 **If you liked this chapter and you haven't already. Please. Favorite and follow. Also, if you could leave a review. That would just warm my heart.**

 **If you have any tips that could help me write better fight scenes I'm all ears. Hit me up in my private messages.**

 **If you have an idea or a suggestion. Please feel free to hit me up in my private messages.**

 **I'm thinking about trying to a new DBZ fic. I suffer from this thing called FIO (Fanfiction Idea Overload). I've got dozens of ideas for various fandoms but recently I've been leaning towards at least writing a chapter one for this idea and posting it just to see the response it would get. Feel free to go back to the end of Chapter 15 to see some of the ideas that have crossed my mind.**

 **Sometimes the ideas will just pile up and I'm left staring at my screen as I'm overwhelmed and can't decide what to write.**

 **Plus, I get inspired by anything and everything. I really should stop reading fanfics when I'm in writing mode. Or looking at pictures. Or listening to music. Because I can read a sentence. See a picture. Hear a lyric… and my mind will kick into hyperdrive and be like "Hey Jimmy. Wouldn't it be great if you wrote an Original Male Character who is from a different timeline? Oh by the way… he just happens to be the son of Goku and a Female Vegeta. Come on. Great Xenoverse idea."**

" **What about a mostly original idea that takes place in Universe 6 where an OC, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale all learn about SSJ way before the tournaments."**

" **Hey Jimmy… how about a… Female OC Kai… and a Female OC Saiyan… fuse? Super Saiyan Rose?" I would like to thank these amazing pictures of a Super Saiyan Rose Caulifla and Kale for that idea.**

 **Or if it is another fandom its like, "Hey. How about we sit here for a few hours and instead of writing for a fic we've already got up and needs an update. How about we sit here and think about the idea of a time traveling kid of Wonder Woman and some male hero who has come back to stop this bad future from happening."**

" **How about a Female Jeremy Gilberts x Rebekah Mikaelson fic? Come on Jimmy. Sit here and think about it for a day or two."**

" **What about a Percy Jackson fic where Hera screws Hercules over by turning him into a little girl and dropping him off while Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth are all running around before going to Camp?"**

 **Oh well.**

 **Yes, I am referring to myself in the third person here. Wew.**

 **That is all. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh… uh… Hi!** **I'm… terribly… sorry that this took so long. I'll be honest. There were a few things irl that needed my attention but overall… I just got lazy. I'm very sorry. I know this chapter isn't as big as the last one but… I hope you can look past that and enjoy this one.**

 **I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. If you like what you've read here I hope you will leave a review and if you haven't already, favorite and follow.**

 **Also… what did you guys and gals think of the new Broly movie trailer? I personally liked the new look.**

 **By the way, out of curiosity. Would you guys and gals get mad at me if I wrote the chapters between 2,000 and 3,000 words from now on? This is just a recent idea I was tinkering with as I finished up this chapter. Bah… who knows. I just know that I will never post a chapter less than 2,000 word. I can guarantee you that.**

 **Anyway. On with chapter 17!**

 **Rock the Dragon!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-START-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nappa was having the time of his life as he blocked or dodged the various punches and kicks thrown at him from three of earth's defenders. The Saiyan elite noticed almost immediately that the green man's punches and kicks were a lot faster and had more strength behind them then the others he was fighting. Nappa blocked a kick from Chi-Chi and only a second later he was blocking another kick that had been aimed at the other side of his head from the midget.

It took the Saiyan a second too long to realize that he had left himself wide open by blocking both kicks with his forearms.

'Still with my speed I should be able to block an a-OW!' Nappa's thoughts were cut off as Piccolo's jab connected with his jaw. The punch stunned Nappa long enough for the trio to press the advantage.

That advantage didn't last long. Long enough for the three to get in a few more punches and Krillin had even been lucky enough to land a kick but the Saiyan brute seem to absorb the attacks and shrug them off like they were nothing. Nappa grunted with frustration. He enjoyed a good fight, but these fools were beginning to really get on his nerves. There was only one warrior on this battlefield that he wanted to fight!

"Pathetic!" Nappa shouted as he lashed out with a devastating punch to the side of Krillin's head. The monk let out a yelp of pain and moved away to collect himself. Nappa rushed forward, not going to give the midget anytime to try and breath.

Krillin's eyes widened with panic and he brought his hand away from where Nappa had punched him. He raised his hands up to defend himself.

Suddenly, Piccolo's back obscured Nappa from Krillin's view. He blinked and looked up at the back of Piccolo's head.

"Eat this!" Piccolo roared as he charged forward, a glowing ki orb forming in his right hand.

Chi-Chi made her way over to Krillin's side, "You okay Krillin?"

"I'm fine." Krillin said without taking his eyes off Piccolo, shocked that the man had helped him. "Thanks for asking."

Piccolo tossed the yellow orb at the Saiyan and clenched his hand into a fist once it was close enough to Nappa's face. Nappa's eyes widened in surprise as the ki orb exploded directly in his face.

'Damn that stings!' Nappa inwardly swore but he didn't have long to complain about it as Piccolo was slamming into him no more than a few seconds after the ki attack.

"Come on Krillin!" Chi-Chi shouted before rushing forward to help Piccolo who was doing his best to try and land a hit on the Saiyan brute.

"Right!" Krillin followed her, still surprised at how Piccolo had protected him just a few moments ago. 'Wow.' Krillin thought, 'I guess he has changed…'

Piccolo and Nappa were exchanging a brutal series of punches when Chi-Chi and Krillin rejoined the fight.

When the three defenders of Earth began to attack as one, with everything they had, it put Nappa on the defensive. Yet it was hard to tell if the Saiyan brute was on defense because of their attack or if he simply wanted to be. Piccolo had hoped that his earlier fight against Tien and Launch had put a dent in the saiyan's stamina. However, Nappa didn't seem to be slowing down. It seemed he was able to block or deflect every single punch or kick they threw at him. Piccolo growled with frustration shooting through his body but forced himself to not do something stupid. To remain calm and fight with a clear head.

Chi-Chi grunted as she tried to kick the side of Nappa's head only for the brute to block the strike with his forearm. She watched as he used the same arm to deflect a punch from Piccolo. All she could think about was how fast and strong this murderer was. Launch's face flashed in her mind. Chi-Chi clenched her hands into fists and rushed forward at Nappa's exposed back. The Saiyan having turned to block an attempted sneak attack from Krillin. She forced herself to move faster, both of her fists were outstretched. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on her target, Nappa's lower back.

Her plan might have worked.

If Nappa hadn't heard her coming.

Nappa grabbed Krillin by the front of his Gi and tossed him at Piccolo before spinning around to see Kakarot's mate coming at him at full speed. A big grin dominated the saiyan's face. Instead of showing the fear that shot through her at the sight of that grinning face, Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes and forced herself to go faster.

The Saiyan had expected for Piccolo to catch Krillin.

He was wrong.

Piccolo smirked as he moved out of the way, letting Krillin fly past him. He knew the monk would be alright and just needed a moment. The Namekian warrior rushed forward at the saiyan's exposed back, knowing that he couldn't let Gohan and Sarada's mom get killed.

Chi-Chi slammed into Nappa from the front, her fists digging into his chest. To her surprise, his armor cracked under her fists.

Nappa grunted and his eyes briefly widened as his armor cracked from this weak human's fists! Just as he began to make a mental note to get a more recent model of armor, Piccolo drove his right fist into Nappa's back. The Saiyan growled and tossed his head forward, effectively headbutting Chi-Chi. She recoiled as pain bloomed on her face. As she was bringing her hands up to check and see if her nose was broken, Nappa raised his arm as he spun around, trying to elbow Piccolo but the Namekian leaned back, dodging the attack.

"You people are like ants." Nappa said while looking down to check his armor, seeing the two holes left behind by Chi-Chi's fists caused him to shake his head. "Heh. Strong ants… but still ants all the same."

"Did you expect us to just roll over and die?" Piccolo asked as a scowl dominated his facial features. "Because let me tell you something Saiyan. None of us are just going to roll over and die for you!"

"Good… good!" Nappa laughed and folded his arms over his chest. "It is a shame when the fight leaves an opponent. When they just accept death instead of fighting to the bitter end!" The tall Saiyan smirked at his three opponents as Chi-Chi and Krillin moved to Piccolo's sides. Chi-Chi on the right and Krillin on the left. "However, lets look at the odds for a moment. You're already down two warriors… three if you count that short one that left. Kakarot isn't here and your strongest fighter is a six-year-old girl who is having a staring contest with Prince Vegeta."

Neither Sarada or Vegeta looked away to glare at Nappa, although the urge was strong in both.

"Even though I've been having fun fighting all of you and killing one of you." Nappa paused as if giving Launch a moment of silence, "You three aren't the ones I want to fight." He didn't take his eyes off the three but anyone who heard him knew who he was talking about. "I suppose for the time being, you three will provide suitable entertainment." Nappa finished with a big grin on his face. 'Will I have to kill all of them to get your attention, boy?'

Tien clenched his hands into fists at the mention of Launch's death, he didn't take his eyes off Nappa to glance at her corpse. No. For his plan to work, he had to keep his eyes on the Saiyan.

Raditz narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. 'You might just get your wish Nappa.' The long spikey haired saiyan warrior thought. 'Be careful what you wish for… for you may not like what you get!'

"You are a sick man." Chi-Chi spat hatefully "This is all just a game to you, isn't it?"

"Call me whatever you want woman." Nappa lowered his arms to his sides. "It doesn't matter to me."

The next few seconds passed in tense silence. Piccolo, Chi-Chi, and Krillin were separately trying to think up a plan to put Nappa down. Piccolo knew that his special beam cannon would likely put an end to the saiyan's life but there was the minor problem of keeping Nappa still enough for the attack to hit. Not to mention the charge up time. Still, if it came down to it, he would have to try.

'Damn it Goku.' Krillin thought as a bead of sweat rolled down from his forehead. 'What is taking you so long?!' He knew in his heart that if his best friend was here he would feel a lot more confident but Goku wasn't here. It was up to them to try and defeat these foes or at the very least buy time for Goku. They had already loss Yamcha and Launch. Twin blows to Krillin's morale. Didn't mean that he was going to run away from this fight. Even if he was scared, he would just push past it and stand his ground. Krillin considered the idea of using his Destructo Disc technique before realizing that Nappa could probably avoid it. Still, the idea had merit. He would just have to keep his eyes open for the right spot to use it.

Chi-Chi hated the fact that she hadn't been able to do more damage when her fists had connected with the saiyan's armored chest. Nappa's words played over in her head, they had lost two friends already. Launch and Yamcha. Sarada… her baby girl. It didn't matter that she had the power within her to destroy this monster. She was just a child. A six year old girl shouldn't have to be fighting for the fate of Earth. Yet both of her children were here on this battlefield. Witnessing death and destruction. She didn't even want to think about how Gohan was dealing with seeing the deaths of Yamcha and Launch. She knew their deaths would affect him. Sarada though… it was hard to say how their deaths would affect her. Chi-Chi knew that her daughter wouldn't simply dismiss their sacrifice, but she also doubted that the saiyan girl would break down and cry over their deaths.

'Worry about that later.' Chi-Chi thought angrily. 'Now where in the hell is that husband of mine?!'

Chi-Chi and Krillin were not the only ones wondering what was taking Son Goku so long to arrive. This question plagued the mind of Gohan as well. Until this brief calm in the fighting he had been filled with worry as he watched Mr. Piccolo, his mom, and Krillin fight Nappa. The saiyan had already killed Launch with such ease and even before that seeing Yamcha get killed just as easily had cause a deep pit of fear to appear in the half-saiyan's stomach. Gohan felt helpless. Not only did he feel helpless, but an anger was slowly burning within him. Anger not only at the saiyan invaders but at his own uncle and father. Although the anger he felt toward his father was less than what he was beginning to feel for his uncle.

'What are you waiting for Uncle Raditz?' Gohan questioned mentally. 'Why haven't you joined in the fight?' He understood why his big sister hadn't joined in the fight against Nappa. Currently, she is the strongest fighter they have. Which is why she was focusing all her attention on Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince was stronger than his taller counterpart. Almost scarily so in Gohan's eyes. However, with his big sister standing nearby it helped ease the fear he felt because of Vegeta's presence. Sarada didn't look afraid of these saiyans at all. Her body language didn't give anything away as she continued to stare into Vegeta's cold black eyes. His sister remained still as statue, the only thing that moved was her tail. Which was currently swaying back and forth, almost lazily. Further proving to him that she had no fear of these invaders.

'Big sister is so brave and cool!' Gohan inwardly cheered, a big grin appearing on his face. His own tail wiggling in response to his emotions.

Sarada felt Gohan's eyes on her but didn't take her eyes off Vegeta for a second. He could launch an attack at any of them and she was certain that only she would be able to react in time to block it. Nappa's words did bring up a creeping concern of hers. The absence of her adopted father. What if he arrived too late? Then it would be up to her and she would shoulder the weight as best she could. Still, she was starting to doubt whether her strength would be enough to defeat the Saiyan Prince.

'That doesn't matter though.' Sarada thought while clenching and unclenching her hands. 'I'll give it my all and even if it kills me… I will protect my family.'

The silence was broken by Nappa.

"Break time is over." Nappa said as if warning the three before he shot forward.

Piccolo, Krillin, and Chi-Chi tensed, preparing themselves for the renewed battle that was seconds away. Nappa went for Piccolo first but to his surprise the man deflected his punch and retaliated with one of his own. Which Nappa caught with his other hand only for Krillin's foot to plant itself firmly against the saiyan's cheek. All it managed to do was turn Nappa's head just in time for his face to become intimate with Chi-Chi's swift jab.

'Well that didn't work as planned.' Nappa thought amusedly as Chi-Chi cocked her fist back with the intent to punch him again. 'Time to improvise.'

Nappa released his hold on Piccolo's hand and let himself free fall away from the trio until he was a few yards down from the. It was as if he was laying down in mid-air. He stared up at the three warriors with a taunting smile on his face.

Piccolo gave his comrades a barely noticeable nod before launching himself down at the saiyan brute. He was swiftly followed by Chi-Chi and Krillin. Nappa grinned as pushed his open right hand up at the trio, he gathered the energy necessary before firing a yellow energy wave at them. The technique was eerily like the one he used not that long ago to kill Launch.

The trio got out of the way of the energy attack, the yellow energy wave flew harmlessly into the sky. The only thing it destroyed was a few clouds. Nappa let the attack die in favor of rushing the dispersed defenders of Earth. His first target was the woman, Kakarot's mate. He enjoyed how her eyes widened with just a tiny amount of fear as he closed the distance between them. She brought her arms up to cover her face, accidentally leaving her stomach wide open.

Nappa took full advantage.

In rapid succession he delivered several punches directly to her unguarded stomach, knocking the air right out of Chi-Chi's lungs. Chi-Chi's arms fell limp down at her sides do to the blows dealt to her by Nappa. She desperately tried to take air in but the saiyan brute didn't leave her a lot of breathing room, even as she tried to lean away he continued to let loose a barrage of blows, each connecting no matter how hard she tried to put up a defense.

Even though this vicious assault felt like it had gone on for an eternity, it was only within the span of a few seconds.

"Chi-Chi!" Krillin shouted while rushing forward, hoping to save his friend's wife.

Piccolo snarled as he shot past Krillin, he would not let the mother of his students die in front of them. Not if he could stop it!

Instead of finishing off Chi-Chi, Nappa spun around and rushed toward the charging Namekian and Earthling with a big smile on his face. Krillin's confidence faltered for a second before renewing at the sight of Piccolo charging straight for the saiyan and engaging him in a brutal exchange of punches.

"Not bad Namekian!" Nappa shouted while blocking and deflecting Piccolo's punches.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Piccolo growled out in response before throwing several jabs aimed at the saiyan's face which Nappa deflected with ease. Nappa however was caught off guard when Piccolo unleashed a snap kick, firmly planting his foot directly into the armored area covering Nappa's gut. He then created some distance between him and Nappa to evaluate the situation.

Krillin had watched the whole thing with something close to awe on his face. He found it hard to believe the reaction Piccolo had at the sight of Chi-Chi in danger. She was after all the wife of his greatest enemy. Yet Piccolo had seemed almost protective of her. Had he really changed that much in a year? The monk looked down at Gohan and Sarada. Gohan had his eyes on them, focused on the fight. Sarada was staring at Vegeta and didn't look as if she was going to look away any time soon.

'Are they the reason he's changed?' Krillin thought while turning his gaze back to Piccolo, 'Is it possible that he can… be our friend?'

Until all of this, the idea of Piccolo being their friend would've been absurd but now…

'Something to think about later. Once this is over with.' He was confident that they would win this. Once Goku decided to finally arrive.

Chi-Chi shook her head side to side. Finally, she was able to breath normally although every time she breathed in there was a slight pain. Deciding that she didn't have the luxury of laying around and moaning about it she prepared herself to rejoin the fight. She eyed Nappa warily, even though he had been hit several times with punches and kicks he didn't seem to be showing any signs of pain. When she had been reeling from Nappa's attack she had heard Krillin call out her name and when she had been trying to get air back into her lungs she had seen Piccolo's reaction. It was like he had been defending her.

'He's changed.' The thought startled her. Even knowing that he was protecting the Earth and had trained her two adorable children, she had still pictured him as he was that day on the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Evil. Seeing him now, she doubted he was still evil. 'Did they warm your heart Piccolo?' It was a sweet thought, but she didn't have time to dwell on that as Nappa looked ready to start fighting again.

"That was a nice kick. I almost felt it." Nappa said mockingly while cracking his knuckles. "I hope you aren't holding back. For your sake. Don't let your guard down either. Not even for a second." He turned his head and looked down at the body of the warrior woman Launch. He had respected her attitude and fighting spirit. She was almost saiyan like. The death he had given her was one of honor. She had died on her feet like a true warrior. "Or else you'll end up like blondie down there."

Nappa had already turned back to look at Piccolo after he finished speaking. He didn't see Tien tense up. Nor did he sense Tien's rising power level.

Tien's aura became visible around him as he steadily gathered his energy. Anger and hate were shining in his eyes as he glared up at the saiyan. He was going to pour all his power into one attack and hopefully take down the brute that had killed Launch.

"You won't get away with killing Launch!" Chi-Chi shouted, drawing Nappa's attention to her.

"Oh? You lot are going to avenge her? Don't make me laugh." Nappa chuckled. "All you three have managed to do is crack my armor! Maybe I'll start to worry when you put some bruises on me!"

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me!" Tien shouted up at the saiyan warrior. Nappa blinked before looking down at the triclops. Tien clenched his right hand into a fist as he focused all his remaining ki to that one part of his body.

"Are you going to come up here and join this dance?" Nappa asked mockingly. "Or I guess I could come down there and end your life. You'd be reunited with blondie at the very least."

"…." Tien's muscles tensed up. His voice was full of hate and anger, "Her name… was… Launch!" As he spoke he brought up his right hand which was glowing a brilliant gold. "Now die!" Once his hand was fully raised, the glowing got even brighter and it was followed by sparks of electricity. " _ **SPIRIT TRI-BEAM!**_ " Tien roared and fired the energy attack. The energy sphere quickly cleared the distance and Nappa's eyes widened as yellow engulfed his vision.

Tien let out a few pants as his arm fell limp to his side. Through sheer willpower alone he was able to turn and fall on his knees next to Launch's body. He whispered to the body of his deceased love, "Right… right behind you… Launch." With a small grunt he fell forward onto his chest.

The mighty warrior known as Tien Shinhan moved on to the next world.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **RIP Tien! You will be missed. Don't worry though buddy. Launch and Yamcha are waiting for ya! Heh.**

 **Once again. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did… share! Like! Subscribe! Lol. Oh, wait this isn't YouTube. Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review if you got the time. Even a simple "I liked this" is enough to warm my cold dead heart.**

 **Another chapter down. One step closer to Raditz vs Nappa and Sarada vs Vegeta. I'm sure Goku will get here eventually! Damn plot! How dare you keep our hero away?**

 **I've also gotten a few private messages about how certain characters are OOC. I'll take this time here at the end to remind everyone that I have been thoroughly corrupted by TFS and I am not Akira Toriyama. I'm going to write characters a little different. This isn't the canon DBZ timeline after all. As I'm sure you are aware by now.**

 **That'll be all for now. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**What's this? Chapter 18? Almost shy of a month since the last update but hey! At least this update happened faster than last time eh? I hope you enjoy it! If you do, please remember to review/favorite/follow.**

 **Also, a brief reminder that I do not own Dragon Ball Z and that I've been corrupted by TeamFourStar! Oh no!**

 **Now let's get ready to Rock that motherfucking Dragon!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-START-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chiaotzu gazed down at the ocean below him, the view was absolutely stunning with how the Sun sparkled off the bright blue water. If only the day was happier, he would've been able to enjoy it. The pain of Launch's death ached in his heart, ruining whatever joy the beautiful view could give him. It didn't matter if they could gather the Dragon Balls and wish Launch back after the saiyans were defeated. Even if Launch's death was a temporary thing, that didn't mean it was any less painful. At least to him. He reached up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

He wasn't too far from Master Roshi's island. In fact, he could see it in the distance. He wondered if they would be surprised to see him and he was already mentally preparing himself for any of the questions they might have.

That's when he felt it.

Tien's Ki spiked massively. The sheer amount of power he sensed from Tien caused Chiaotzu to stop and turn to look in the direction of the battle. Shock coursed through his body as there was no way that Tien had managed to channel that much power into an attack unless…

The Spirit Tri-Beam. Tamashī no Kikōhō.

Launch's death must have pushed Tien over the edge, Chiaotzu realized. Understandable. Chiaotzu's shoulders drooped as he felt Tien's Ki flicker and vanish completely not long after the spike. His friend had passed and was now joining Launch in the next world.

'Tien… Launch…' Chiaotzu thought sadly, tears pouring down his cheeks. 'Yamcha.' He couldn't forget the former desert bandit. It was true that he was nowhere near as close with him as he was with Tien and Launch, but that didn't mean Yamcha's death hadn't affected him too.

Part of him wanted to head back to the battlefield and try to assist the others but he knew that he wouldn't be of any true help. He would just be a distraction. Someone the others had to protect from harm. With a heavy heart he turned his back to the direction of the battle and continued his way to Master Roshi's. The pain in his chest that he had been feeling thanks to Launch's death doubled in size. Maybe even tripled.

It didn't take long for him to reach the island. He landed on the small beach and made his way to the front door. Chiaotzu felt as if a mountain had been placed on his shoulders, weighing him down and making his movements sluggish. The short martial artist stopped at the front door and shook his head to clear out the cobwebs. Tien and Launch would not want him to wallow in grief at their passing. No. They would want him to be strong.

However, it was hard to be strong when your friends were dying, and you were to weak to prevent it. Compared to everyone at the battlefield before it all began he was the weakest one. Even Goku's kids were stronger than him! Especially Sarada. When he had felt her power, it had nearly caused him to stumble in shock. For some reason he felt as if she had been keeping a lid on her true power though. This realization caused him to feel a brief flare of anger. Why hadn't she done anything to stop those saiyans?

His anger fizzled out as quickly as it came. She was just a kid. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility that she was simply afraid of them and was waiting for her father to arrive. Goku had never let any of them down before and Chiaotzu doubted that he would start now.

'Goku… please hurry.' Chiaotzu thought as he raised his hand to knock on the door. Before he could the door was opened and there was Bulma.

"Chiaotzu!" Bulma exclaimed as she got down on one knee and hugged the little martial artist.

He managed to smile as Bulma hugged him, he returned the hug on instinct.

"Hey Bulma." Chiaotzu whispered and looked over her shoulder at the others in the living room.

Master Roshi got off the couch and made his way over to Bulma and Chiaotzu. "How are you feeling Chiaotzu?" The old martial arts master had felt Tien's Ki spike just a few minutes before hand and he had felt it vanish completely. Earth had lost another one of her defenders.

"I feel… weak." Chiaotzu said in an unsure tone. He wasn't sure if that was the correct word to use. Weak? It was true that he felt weak. Not only did he feel weak, but he was weak. At least when compared to the other defenders of Earth and the Saiyan invaders. "I trained so hard Master Roshi. We all did and now…" His shoulders trembled. "Tien, Launch, and Yamcha are gone."

Master Roshi tightened his grip on his walking stick at Chiaotzu's words. "We've never faced anything quite like this."

Bulma let go of Chiaotzu and rose to her feet. "We just need to have faith in the others." The three deceased defenders flashed before her eyes. She pictured them standing together with smiles on their faces.

Chiaotzu looked up at Bulma as she got to her feet. She was right. He needed to have faith in the others and he did. He didn't doubt any of them for a second.

"Still." Master Roshi said as he closed the door once Chiaotzu had walked further into his home. "I wish I could be out there helping instead of sitting here on my rear!"

Fortuneteller Baba rolled her eyes as she concentrated on keeping the crystal ball active.

"But Master!" Ox-King shouted, nearly giving Tights and Oolong a heart attack in the process with his booming voice that broke through the quiet like a cannon going off. "I don't want to wound your pride but there is nothing you could do to assist the others in battle."

"I know Ox!" Master Roshi shouted back at his former pupil. The old marital arts master looked down at the floor, he spoke again but this time in a sad whisper. "I know."

Ox-King looked at his hands as he slowly clenched them into fists. "I know how you feel Master. My daughter and grandchildren are out there. I'm scared. Terrified." He briefly remembered the times he had witnessed Goku training Sarada. The girl had been raw power and no technique, something Goku had helped her with. Sarada was fiercely protective of her family, especially Gohan. If one of those saiyans got close to seriously harming either Chi-Chi or Gohan, he knew that she would act. "But it is like Bulma said." He unclenched his fists and looked at everyone in the room, "We just need to have faith in them. Plus, once Goku finally arrives… those saiyans won't know what hit them."

The master of the Crane school smiled at Ox-King, "You're right." Chiaotzu let out a sigh, "At least Tien took one of those saiyans with him."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Fortuneteller Baba said darkly as she gazed into her crystal ball.

Everyone turned to look at the crystal ball.

"No!" Chiaotzu gasped as the smoke that had been left behind because of Tien's attack went away.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-LINEBREAK-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nappa blinked as the smoke went away, his arms were up in a defensive position. At the last second, he had been able to defend against the human's attack. That last attack had done great damage to his armor and had covered him in cuts. His shoulder pads were destroyed along with his thigh and crotch guards. The realization that he might've died if he hadn't blocked that attack washed over him like ice cold water. Still, it would do no good to show weakness to his opponents. So instead of visibly appearing worried, he just shrugged and let out a small chuckle while speaking.

"Heh… pointless."

The fact that Nappa was still amongst the living shocked the defenders of Earth. Krillin's facial expression was one of horror. He had felt the large spike in Tien's Ki as he fired off the Spirit Tri-Beam. With the amount of power Tien had pumped into his last attack, Krillin was certain that it would've destroyed Nappa completely! Not leaving a single trace of him behind and yet there he was… still alive. Damaged, but alive. The monk felt his hands tremble lightly.

'Being afraid isn't going to help matters!' Krillin scolded himself. That didn't get rid of his fear though. What was he supposed to do? Tien had been stronger than him. Not by a huge margin but that didn't take away from the fact that Tien was the stronger of the two. His eyes wandered down to Tien's body, which was draped over Launch's. Almost like he was protecting her body with his. That was the third friend he had lost today. How many more would follow? Would he die? Chi-Chi? If Piccolo died, then they were… screwed. Majorly screwed. He moved his gaze from his friend's corpses to Nappa who had lowered his arms to his sides. Krillin tensed, expecting the fighting to begin again at any moment.

'He's still alive?!' Chi-Chi had paled dramatically. Almost like all the blood had been drained from her body. Tien's sacrifice had been for nothing! No. No she couldn't think like that. Nappa was clearly damaged. He had multiple cuts all over his visible body and they were bleeding. His armor had also taken a significant amount of damage. The sight of Nappa bleeding made her feel strangely at ease once she got over her initial panic of him tanking Tien's Spirit Tri-Beam. If this monster in front of her could bleed. Then he could be beaten. Even though she wished with all her might for her husband to hurry up and get here, it seemed for now they would have to continue buying time for Goku.

'After this is all over…' Chi-Chi thought as she prepared herself for Nappa's retaliation, 'I'm going to pummel Goku into the ground. No.' Her eyes flashed, and a small but evil smirk appeared on her face, 'I'll just refuse to make any meals for him. For an entire year.'

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fist. Seeing that the saiyan was still alive after such a devastating attack had shocked him. Briefly. Now that he thought about it he wasn't surprised. A fight like this would never be that easy. Still, it did leave him with a problem. Tien's attack had been powerful and had done a number on Nappa but it didn't seem like he was suffering from any real pain. Unless he was masking it. That was possible. Piccolo didn't let the idea build up any hope though. He had a feeling this fight was far from over. They needed a plan.

'I wonder when Raditz is going to get up here and lend a hand.' Piccolo thought with a growl. 'Better yet… Son Goku. Where are you?'

The staring contest between Vegeta and Sarada had ended the moment the Spirit Tri-Beam had engulfed Nappa. They were now staring up at Nappa along with Gohan and Raditz. Vegeta checked the number on his scouter, the calculation of that human's last attack.

"It is a good thing you blocked that Nappa!" Vegeta shouted after tapping his scouter, causing the number to vanish off the screen. "If you hadn't… it's likely that you wouldn't be alive right now." It was a warning to his fellow Saiyan. That these weaklings possibly had techniques that could overwhelm Nappa and kill him. Something that picked at Vegeta's pride. He didn't like that one of these Earthlings could nearly kill a saiyan warrior.

'Vegeta's right.' Raditz was conflicted. Witnessing Nappa's near death was harder than he thought it would be. If seeing it was hard, did that mean he would be unable to put down Nappa if the situation called for it? Damn it. He couldn't start questioning himself now! 'I can't afford to hold back when the time comes. Maybe a part of me was hoping that one of the others would take out Nappa.' Raditz knew that Sarada could easily blast the older Saiyan from the face of the galaxy and even though three of Earth's defenders were already dead, Sarada didn't seem to be in a hurry to take Nappa out.

'Because of the mighty Saiyan Prince.' Raditz thought with a glare at Vegeta. Being the strongest warrior, they currently had, she had focused all her attention of Vegeta. The bigger threat. He clenched his hands into fists. It was a hard pill to swallow. Knowing that if it came down to a fight with Vegeta, he would lose. Even if that hopeless situation happened, he vowed to at least give Vegeta a scar or something to remember him by. Luckily, he was brought out of his dark thoughts by his nephew's voice.

"Mr. Tien…" Gohan's voice shook as he spoke. His gaze now focused on the bodies of Tien and Launch.

Sarada looked at her little brother and almost on instinct she reached out to gently nudge his shoulder with her fist, "Hey Gohan. I need you to look at me."

Gohan stumbled back a little at his sister's playful nudge. Still, he obediently looked at Sarada with wide eyes.

"I know things are looking bad." She moved closer and stuck her arms out, placing her hands on his shoulders. "But we can't give up. No matter how bleak things may seem, we must keep fighting. I'm not going to let their sacrifice be in vain. Are you?"

Gohan shook his head vehemently. "No!" He couldn't let Tien, Launch, and Yamcha down! More importantly he couldn't let his big sister down as he knew she'd be disappointed in him if he let his fear get the better of him.

Sarada grinned. "That's the answer I was hoping for." She removed her hands from his shoulders and turned back around to face the Saiyan Prince. She noticed his look of disgust on his face. This made Sarada's grin get even bigger.

Now it was her time to gloat.

"You lost." Sarada said simply.

"Lost?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the saiyan girl. He wondered what had happened to the fierce sounding Saiyan warrior he had heard on the scouter after she defeated Raditz's last year. He didn't know what to make of the girl. Daughter of his father's Royal Advisor Paragus and Captain Okara. Born with a power that most Saiyan warriors never achieved. It was something that peaked his interest greatly. That power level would have put her in the elite of Saiyan society. Her father's fear and paranoia made him hide her away from everyone.

10,000. The Saiyan Prince remembered his father and he knew that Paragus's paranoia was likely justified. Plus, even if the King had accepted Sarada and left her alone… that doesn't mean Frieza would have.

Vegeta was brought of his thoughts as a small pebble bounced off his forehead.

The Saiyan Prince blinked.

"… Did you just…?" Vegeta questioned Sarada who was holding another rock in her hand. He hoped the girl could hear the anger in his voice. The nerve of this girl to have tossed a rock at him. Not only that… but he hadn't even realized it was coming!

"I said… you lost." Sarada tossed the rock up into the air before catching it as it came back down. "Not my fault you got lost in your own thoughts." The Saiyan girl smirked.

Meanwhile, Gohan was hiding behind his sister. He loved his sister but currently he was questioning her sanity!

"What exactly did I lose?" Vegeta asked as his eye twitched. It was taking every inch of restraint he had to not snap and teach the girl her place. She was a Saiyan. A full blooded Saiyan and he was her Prince!

"Our little staring contest." Sarada's voice and facial expression held a smugness that a six-year-old shouldn't really possess.

"… Excuse you?" Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You looked away first. You lost." Sarada explained in that same smug tone, her smirk still firmly in place.

All eyes in the immediate area were firmly on the Saiyan Prince and the Saiyan girl.

"You realize I could destroy this entire planet without even breaking a sweat and you've just hit me with a rock." Vegeta matched Sarada's smirk with one of his own. He folded his arms over his chest and he noticed the half-breed behind her looked terrified. Good. Yet the girl didn't look scared. In fact, her smug expression fell away and was replaced with one that screamed rage.

"I would stop you." Sarada said flatly. Her body tensed, and her hands clenched into fists.

"Heh. Is that right?" Vegeta tilted his head to the side in thought. "Maybe we'll get to see if you can back up those words."

Sarada narrowed her eyes. She could feel the Prince's power and knew that he would be a dangerous opponent. Not only was he strong but he likely had a lot of experience in fighting under his belt. Personally, she was hoping that her father would've been here by now. Not only here, but strong enough to either take Vegeta on by himself or with her backing him up. This didn't mean that she wouldn't fight him all on her own if the situation called for it. She already had a plan in mind if it came down for her to fight the Saiyan Prince.

"Don't let my age and size fool you." Sarada warned. Her eyes burning with the fierce pride of a Saiyan warrior.

"This would be a lot simpler if you just handed the Dragon Balls over to Nappa and I." Vegeta said casually, not intimidated in the least by her. "It would probably end in fewer bodies littered across this wasteland too. You're already down three after all."

"Not a chance." Was Sarada's simple reply.

"Hmph." Vegeta grunted before turning his head to look up at Nappa. "Shame."

Nappa rolled his shoulders while making sure to keep his eyes on the three warriors floating in the air across from him. He wondered if any of them had any secret techniques that could end his life. Making a mental note to not underestimated them and keep himself ready for any surprises. This was the most fun he has had in a long time. Nappa popped his neck before giving the trio of Piccolo, Chi-Chi, and Krillin a smile.

"You three ready to continue?"

Piccolo gave his comrades a look before rushing forward, his eyes locked on Nappa who seemed to enjoy his apparent eagerness to resume fighting.

Chi-Chi and Krillin were quick to follow. They hoped that Piccolo had a plan because they sure didn't.

Nappa dodged Piccolo's punch and responded with a swift jab of his own. The jab connected but instead of doubling over or reeling from pain. Piccolo simply grunted and latched onto the Saiyan brute's arm, digging his fingers into Nappa's forearm. Piccolo smirked before spinning in a circle, he let out a yell as he tossed Nappa in Krillin and Chi-Chi's direction.

"Woah!" Nappa exclaimed as he was sent flying, the unexpected move had caught him off guard even though he had been trying to ready himself for any of surprises. On the list of possible surprises, being tossed like this was not one of the things he had in mind. Before he could right himself Krillin and Chi-Chi slammed into him, delivering a barrage of punches and kicks. He growled in frustration as Kakarot's mate punched him in the face far too much for his liking.

Nappa lashed out and slammed his forehead into Chi-Chi's causing the woman to gasp in pain and reel back. He then moved towards Krillin and slammed his forearm into the monk's face.

Chi-Chi did her best to ignore the pain that lingered from Nappa's headbutt, instead of taking a moment to gather her bearings she rushed right back into the fight. With a war cry she aimed a punch right for Nappa's ugly mug. The Saiyan vanished from sight before her punch could connect. Chi-Chi looked left to right and just as she was about to look behind her, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. She let out a choked gasp as Nappa began to cut off her supply of oxygen by holding her in this sleeper hold. The terrifying thought of having her neck snapped crossed her mind before the pressure on her neck disappeared.

Piccolo had come to her rescue once again.

Nappa had noticed his approach and decided to just let Chi-Chi so he could create some distance from Earth's defenders. He let out a short laugh as the trio regrouped.

"Well did that work out the way you expected green man?" He asked mockingly, "What exactly were you hoping for when you tossed me like that?"

Piccolo simply glared at Nappa. "The two of you were supposed to blast him." Even though he was speaking to Chi-Chi and Krillin, his gaze didn't move from Nappa.

"Oh, is that what we were supposed to do?" Chi-Chi's tone was just shy from being shrill.

Krillin winced at Chi-Chi's voice. "Sorry Piccolo but we can't read minds."

"I had thought it was obvious." Piccolo grunted. "No matter. Since plan A didn't work… I suppose we can use plan B."

"P-plan B?" Krillin asked with a stutter.

"Yeah." Piccolo gave Krillin a sideways look. Krillin really didn't like that smirk on Piccolo's face. "Think you could get him in a full nelson?"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at the question.

"D-do you have any plans that don't directly involve killing me?" The monk asked as several beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"That would bring us to plan C. Spread out. Chi-Chi, I'll knock Nappa your way… then you knock him Krillin's way. Krillin, you need to hit him in a way that will have him sailing towards Gohan." Chi-Chi opened her mouth to protest but Piccolo cut her off, "Trust me on this."

"Why don't we send him flying at Raditz? Or even Sarada?" Krillin asked hesitantly, not wanting to gain Chi-Chi's ire.

Before Piccolo could answer Krillin's questions, Nappa spoke up.

"Are you three going to keep me waiting? Stop talking amongst yourselves!" Nappa clenched his hands into fists and it wasn't long before his Ki shroud appeared around him. "You know what? Forget it! I'm tired of fighting you three! Now die!" His lips morphed into a grin as he slowly bent his right arm, his index and middle fingers extended. He was preparing to unleash a signature technique of his, Volcano Explosion. This would take those three out in an instant and he could finally move on to the person he really wanted to f-

He was caught off guard and prevented from killing Chi-Chi, Piccolo, and Krillin as a fist slammed into his cheek causing him to go flying. Although it didn't take long for him to right himself. A strange mixture of excitement and anticipation formed in his stomach as he eyed the long haired spikey Saiyan who had finally joined in.

"Well…well…well." Nappa said as his eyes locked onto Raditz. The eldest son of Bardock and Gine was giving him a nasty look. "So, you've finally found your guts, eh boy?"

"I recognized that technique you were preparing to use." Raditz bristled at being called boy by his former comrade. "You are not taking anymore lives here today Nappa!" With a shout Raditz began to power up, his Ki becoming visible around. Recognizing the Volcano Explosion had forced his hand. He knew that if Piccolo died then the Dragon Balls were useless and even though Krillin was his brother's friend that didn't mean he really gave a damn about the midget's safety. Knowing that Gohan and Sarada were seconds away from witnessing the death of their mother had spurred him into action.

"Show me Raditz!" Nappa shouted as brought up his fists, "Show me how much stronger you've gotten on this backwater world!"

Raditz wasted no time in charging forward, a war cry escaping him.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-END-**

 **Well that's chapter 18! Next time on Sarada: The Legendary Super Saiyan we will have Raditz vs Nappa! I hope you come around next time for that!**

 **Once again if you've liked what you read please review/favorite/follow and if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to private message me.**

 **I hope Goku hurries up! What's taking him so long? At this rate… Sarada might have to keep Vegeta occupied… with her fists! Would you like that?**

 **One more thing! Please take into consideration that I've been up all night to complete this… so the fight between the trio and Nappa here at the end… was not the best. I know.**

 **Anyway… I'm out. Bye!**


End file.
